Ultraman, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai: Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2014!
by Otakuzulla
Summary: Ultraman. Kamen Rider. Super Sentai. Three of the greatest superhero franchises ever collide in this action-packed adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Act 1: Ore, Sanjou!

Opening Theme: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger

Kotoha Hanaori, was the kind of person who usually had a lot of trouble getting up in the morning in the best of conditions. Being a samurai did not make it easy to get a good eight hours. Whenever she got to kitchen at the Shiba Mansion in the morning, eyes half closed and wearing her comforter like a robe, Chiaki Tani tended to say "Look who's returned to the land of the living!" . Such a thing was rather embarrassing, but not unjustified. Chiaki had a habit of saying things as he saw it. Even so, Kotoha decided that she was going to get up earlier in the morning to prove that she did not always oversleep, so before she went to bed the previous evening, she got an alarm clock and set it to go off an hour earlier than she usually got up. The problem was, the sound she was hearing did not sound like a alarm clock… nor did it feel like she were laying on a soft futon… more like the ground…

"Hey… Are you okay?… Hey kid… WAKE UP!"

Kotoha's eyes snapped open, and what she saw was not normal. Sure, she handled Gedoshu on what seemed like a weekly basis, but this was quite unexpected.

A red oni was standing over her. He blinked and then said "Heh.. Good, you're awake. So are you-"

He never go to finish his sentence. Kotoha, unaccustomed to being awoken by anything that was not human, did the only thing that seemed natural when a person is awoken under these circumstances. She screamed and punched him in the face. The force of the punch was so great, Kotoha later would recall that it felt like his face caved in around her fist. The oni, in turn, behaved exactly as one who was just unexpectedly punched in the face would, screaming in pain, rolling away from the offending fist, and screaming "OH GOD I THINK YOU BROKE MY NOSE! YOU HIT HARDER THAN THE NOISY FLOWER WOMAN!"

Kotoha was not expecting that kind of reaction, but regardless, she still reached for her Shodophone, and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt that it was still there. She looked over at the oni and saw he was still rolling in the dirt, cursing more than she was comfortable with. When he finally stopped, he looked up at her, and Kotoha could not help but take notice that a bunch of sand was pouring out of his nose. well, that and a few tears were in his eyes. And for a few moments silence prevailed. Kotoha took it as an opportunity to look around, and realized that they were standing in what looked like a gigantic quarry, the sky filled with purple clouds streaked with lightning.

The oni decided to speak first by screaming "Why the hell did you do that?! Here I was looking for firewood, and I see a stranger unconscious on the ground! So I decide to do the noble thing and go to see if you were all right. And how do you thank me? BY PUNCHING ME IN THE FACE!"

His tone was really beginning to get on Kotoha's nerves, plus the residual shock from fear, resulting in her yelling back at him "How was I supposed to know you were trying to help!? For all I know, you might be a Gedoshu!"

The oni stopped moving and said "Wait a minute, are you one of those samurai-jerks we found a few hours ago? They kept calling me one of those Gedo-whatsits and said they were looking for a girl your age and-"

"What did you do to Tono-sama-tachi!" Kotoha shouted with an integrating tone, lifting her Shodophone in preparation to transform. "If you hurt them-"

"I doubt that, seeing as how they are back at my camp waiting for me to come back with the firewood you interrupted me from getting!" The oni snapped in response.

More silence. All Kotoha could do was shape her mouth into an "O", with the oni saying "Exactly."

Kotoha then asked "So Tono-sama and the others are waiting at your camp?"

"Yes, and they insisted on going to look for you as soon as I got back." the oni answered, irritated.

After a few more seconds, Kotoha said "I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. My name is Kotoha. What's yours?"

The oni hesitated for a few moments before standing up, picking up the firewood he dropped when he found Kotoha and answered "Momotaros."

Kotoha was confused and asked "You mean like the peach boy?"

"YES LIKE THE STUPID PEACH BOY!" Momotaros shouted, clearly upset.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kotoha quickly apologized, bowing. "I didn't know that an oni would be offended by that!"

"Hey, hey it's okay. I didn't choose, that name. And for the record, I'm and Imagin, got it? I-Ma-Gin

"Imagin… Got it." Kotoha replied. Curious, she then asked "Why did you get upset, though?"

"Every idiot I've met today has asked me that same question," Momotaros answered, seemingly over his recent fury. "Right Ryotaro?" Momotaros turned left, as if expecting someone to be standing there. After a few awkward seconds, something seemed to go off in Momotaros's brain telling him the person he was attempting to speak to was not there.

"OH CRAP! I FORGOT RYOTARO UNDER THAT LOG AT THE TOP OF THE HILL!" and off Momo ran, with Kotoha running behind him, not wanting to be left alone, shouting for her new acquaintance to wait for her.

When they reached the top of the hill Kotoha was shocked to see, as Momotaros had said, a man stuck under a fallen tree. Unfortunately he was not alone, as he was surrounded by a Nanashi Company, and a group of gold colored enemies she could not identify.

"Leo Soldiers! Ryotaro, I'm coming!" Momotaros shouted, still slightly panicked about the situation. The Imagin then did something Kotoha did not expect, turning transparent, flying through the air, and entering the man she assumed was Ryotaro's body. Then Ryotaro did something else that did not seem possible, kicking the fallen tree off of himself, allowing him to stand up and having the tree land on a group of enemies, crushing them. Ryotaro turned to Kotoha and smirked.

"Hey, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to let me take all of these guys down by myself?" Ryotaro asked, in Momotaros's voice.

Kotoha tilted her head in confusion and asked "Momotaros? How did… What did you…"

"I possessed him." M-Ryotaro answered, "Don't worry, he's fine. So are you ready?" he then asked, pulling out a strange belt and what looked like a wallet.

"Yes." Kotoha answered, running up to stand alongside M-Ryotaro as he slapped the Terminal Buckle around his waist, and she readied her Shodophone. M-Ryotaro then pressed a red button on the belt, as Kotoha wrote the Kanji for Earth in the air in front of her.

"Henshin!"

"Ippitsu Sojo!"

M-Ryotaro Scanned the Terminal Buckle with the Rider Pass, as Kotoha flipped the Earth kanji so that it was backwards to her, as it flew toward her face.

**Sword Form**

Particles of air slammed around M-Ryotaro, covering him in a black bodysuit which soon was covered by red armor and and peach shaped DenKamen. Meanwhile, a yellow and black suit covered Kotoha, with the Kanji for Earth as it's face.

"Ore, Sanjou!" Kamen Rider Den-O boisterously, and cockily, roared. As he did so, he took four black pieces of equipment, called DenGashers, off of the belt and assembled them into a red-bladed sword.

"Shinken Yellow, Hanaori Kotoha! Going Forth!" Shinken Yellow spoke, drawing her Shinkenmaru and resting it against her opposite arm. She did not speak loudly like Den-O, but not as softly as her demeanor tended to show. It was more like quiet readiness to fight. Without further adieu, the two heroes charged, as did their enemies.

Insert Theme: Double Action

"Ikeze, Ikeze Ikeze!" Den-O shouted, cutting down any Nanashi and Leo Soldier Imagin that got in his way, as did Kotoha, but they each did so differently. Den-O fought like a crazed berzerker, with wild swings resulting in a fighting style that almost seemed to provoke the enemy to attacking his defenseless sides and back, only to receive quick and sharp retaliation. Shinken Yellow, on the other hand, fought with practiced grace and deadly strikes that were the result of a lifetime of training in preparation to serve her lord. If she had gotten hit once within that brief exchange, no one would ever have noticed.

After a short time of this, the enemy ranks were low enough to finish them off. On one side, Den-O once again scanned the Terminal Buckle with the Rider Pass,

**Full Charge**

and red energy began to surround the blade of the DenGasher Sword. Meanwhile, Shinken Yellow spun the Common Secret Disk on the hilt of her Shinkenmaru, covering it with energy of the element of earth.

"Hissatsu, or not Hissatsu Waza!" Den-O shouted as he waved the DenGasher in the air, the blade detaching and flying about as he swung it, still connected by a red energy tether. "Part Two!"

"Rasen no Tachi!" Shinken Yellow shouted, bringing her Shinkenmaru down in a powerful downward strike, even as Den-O did the same with his attack. The result of their combined attacks was multiple explosions as the remaining Nanashi and Leo Soldiers were annihilated. Shinken Yellow sheathed her Shinkenmaru as the blade of the DenGasher returned to Den-O. Once it did so, he rested his weapon on his shoulder.

"All done. Take over, Ryotaro." and with that, Den-O removed the belt and Ryotaro stood, normal once again as Momotaros had left his body and was now standing next to him. Shinken Yellow also ended her transformation, leaving Kotoha to run over to them.

"Are you okay, Ryotaro-san?" Kotoha asked, concerned. "All of those hits you took, and the tree, can't be good for you."

Ryotaro chuckled and scratched the back of his head, saying "I'm okay, it's just my bad luck acting up. I usually end up in the hospital at least three times a year anyway."

Momotaros also chuckled and said "Impossibly bad luck and completely lacking sense. How did you end up being my contract holder again?"

A brief pause followed, and Momotaros went to pick up the wood, again saying "We should probably get back to camp before Little-Miss-Badass's friends decide to go out on their own, huh?"

"Probably." Ryotaro agreed, as the three of them began walking. And the whole way back, all Kotoha could think of, other than the fact that she would be reunited with her teammates soon, was about why Momotaros had called her "Little-Miss-Badass".

Ending Theme: 24/7 Shinkenger


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Friendship's Ippitsu Sojo!

Opening Theme: Climax Jump

_The Train of Time, DenLiner. Will its next stop be in the past, or the future?_

"Well, here we are." Momotaros stated as he, Ryotaro Nogami, and Kotoha Hanaori climbed up into a series of caves. They were well hidden, as they were on top of a large sandstone hill, and they did an excellent job of keeping out the wind. All and all, a perfect place to hide from both the elements and the enemy. The only thing that Kotoha decided she could do without was the hulking figure that was sitting against the wall, looking like he was deep in thought. After a few seconds the figure began snoring, establishing that he was, in fact, asleep.

"Well, looks like the bear decided to hibernate." Momotaros, said, giving a frustrated sigh as he did so. "And where's the other bear-jerk? He was supposed to be here standing guard! Hey, Kintaros! Wake Up! "

"Give us a break, Momotaros!" a voice familiar to Kotoha shouted behind a rock. "He said "no one evil" would get passed him, and I'll be out in a second, or would you have preferred that I peed in front of you and your buddy?"

"Chiaki?" Kotoha asked.

Suddenly, Chiaki's head poked out from behind the rock. Surprise and relief immediately took over his features.

"Kotoha!" he shouted as he finished zipping his fly and ran over to the group, unexpectedly pulling Kotoha into a hug. "You'er safe… thank goodness."

Kotoha's face quickly began to redden. Sure he'd hugged her before, but not in front of other people so readily. She had a good relationship with him, after all they were the two youngest Shinkengers so a connection was made easily.

After a few moments, Chiaki pulled back, and turned to Ryotaro saying "Thank you for finding her."

"Hey! I'm the one that found her! You should be thanking me!" Momotaros shouted, obviously angry for being ignored.

"Momotaros, calm down," Ryotaro, ever the (attempted) peacemaker, tried to salvage the situation. He saw the way Chiaki and Kotoha looked at each other, and suspicions began to come together. After all, you can't save a Imagin contract holder if you can't read people. Unfortunately, Momotaros randomly flailed an arm and unintentionally smacked Ryotaro in the face, knocking him over and, rather comically, unconscious.

"Ryotaro!" "Are you okay!" "Hey, Ryotaro wake up! I'm sorry!" Chiaki, then Kotoha, and finally Momotaros all shouted, even as Ryotaro slowly was helped to his feet by the red Imagin. Despite all the noise, Kintaros still did not stir.

After a few minutes of panic, Ryotaro finally woke up and, after one more unsuccessful attempt to awaken Kintaros, the group went deeper into the cave. At the center of the cave, the remaining Shinkengers and two other Imagin, a blue one resembling a turtle and a purple one that looked like a dragon. Takeru Shiba, Shinken Red, stood at a corner of the cave, glaring daggers at the two imagin, the blue one appeared to be attempting to flirt with Mako Shirashi, Shinken Pink, while she was attempting to also pay attention to the purple one's drawings of various animals. After all, trying to ignore someone sweet talking you is rather difficult. Meanwhile, Ryunosuke, Shinken Blue, and Genta, Shinken Gold, were arguing about who-knows-what over by the latter's sushi cart, which was somehow present.

"Guys!" Chiaki shouted, the elation in his voice evident. "It's Kotoha! We found Kotoha!"

All arguments, flirting, glaring, and drawing ended at that. All of the Shinkengers, if they were sitting, immediately stood up as they ran over to join their teammates. Genta, in his excitement, attempted to pull Kotoha into a bear hug, but Chiaki would have none of that and pulled her out of the overactive sushi seller's way. Mako however, being a close friend of Kotoha, managed to do what Genta could not and pulled not only Kotoha, but Chiaki as well, into a hug that nearly knocked the air out of Chiaki's lungs.

"Thank goodness!" Mako said as she squeezed the two youngest Shinkengers.

"Nee-san...Can't breathe...Why are you even hugging me?" Chiaki sputtered.

"Oh, sorry!" Mako said as she released them. "You were kind of right there, and you were the most worried about Kotoha so I thought you might have needed one."

"Oh." Chiaki replied. It was true, he had been the most worried about Kotoha out of all of them, and if he had had it his way he would have gone out to look for her by himself. "Thanks, I guess."

Kotoha, meanwhile was filling Takeru and Ryunosuke in about all of the events that had occurred since she awoke, and added "Please be nicer to Momotaros-tachi, Tono-sama. They really are not that bad."

"Actually," Ryunosuke replied, "Tono-sama was glaring at Urataros, the blue one, and Ryutaros, the purple one, because they wouldn't leave Mako alone."

"Tono-sama was jealous, Ryu-san?" Kotoha asked, absolutely amazed by this. Like herself and Chiaki, Takeru and Mako were in a relationship, and this was the first time that she had ever seen the samurai of fire be protective of the samurai of heaven in that manner.

"Yeah, I'm really proud of Take-chan." Genta, the samurai of light, chimed as he got off of the ground, dusted himself off, and put an arm around his childhood friend's shoulder.

"You could say he's opened up a bit, right Take-chan?"

Takeru's attempts to remain stoic were not aided by all of the talk that was about him, not to mention that Mako was within earshot of this very conversation. Thankfully, he did not have to answer, as suddenly Ryutaros pushed his way past Ryunosuke, knocking the samurai of water to the ground, in order to run up to Kotoha, saying something about having another new playmate. Chiaki, naturally, was not happy about all of the attention that his girlfriend was getting,(In a perfect world, he would already have led Kotoha away to have some time alone with her) but the samurai of wood remained silent, if only to keep the good mood that this reunion was getting alive.

Meanwhile Momotaros walked over to Urataros, who was watching the Shinkengers silently.

"Hey Kame, I half expected you to be sweet talking Earth-girl over there by now." Momotaros piped after a few minutes.

"The reason I'm not over there yet, Senpai, is that that fish has already been reeled in." Urataros replied, making a motion with his hand as if he had a fishing rod and was pulling in a big one.

"Bullshit! That's never stopped you before! Not five seconds ago you were all up in Heaven-girls business!"

"Well, that's different." Urataros answered, now turning to face his red counterpart.

"Really? Explain it to me." Momotaros demanded. He hated how he could never understand his fellow Imagin even though they had known each other as long as they had. It really did not help that Urataros was an impossibly good liar, even being able to make himself cry for a well constructed deceit to work.

"I'll tell you this: Have you ever heard the saying "Give a man to fish and he'll eat for a day, but teach a man to fish and he'll eat for a lifetime?"

"Yeah… what about it?" Momotaros could not say he liked where this conversation was going.

"We'll lets just say that our poor friend Takeru isn't the best of fisherman. So I am, without him realizing it, teaching him to "fish" so that he may "eat" for a lifetime." If Urataros's face allowed him to do so, he probably would be smirking right about now.

"Okay… so in other words by hitting on Fire-boy's girlfriend, you'll be making him protect his "fish"?" Momotaros asked. "That's not like you at all."

"Maybe not, but I already know that my attempts are not getting anywhere, so I've decided to, covertly at least, pass on my knowledge to the inexperienced Tono over there." Urataros answered, tilting his head in Takeru's direction.

"That is way too noble to be something you'd do, Kame." An unconvinced Momotaros finished.

"It'll only be "noble" if he figures out what I'm doing and acts on it, otherwise his relationship with Miss Shirashi will be a very short one."

After about 15 minutes of mingling, Chiaki was finally able to get Kotoha away from everyone else, leading her back to the entrance of the cave, were Kintaros was still fast asleep.

"Do you think he'll ever wake up?" Kotoha asked. "All of the yelling earlier didn't even make him stir."

Chiaki shrugged and said "According to Ryotaro, he does this all the time, apparently he even falls asleep mid sentence."

"Oh." Kotoha nodded her head in understanding. Despite that though, she could not help but be slightly concerned about the sleeping Imagin. It was as if he was hibernating…

"Hey…" Chiaki began as Kotoha looked back at him. "I'm really glad that you're safe." He took a tentative step closer and pulled her into a hug, what must have been the 12th time today someone held her, but this was different. Kotoha took a few moments to settle into a safe feeling, as if she was safe from the world in Chiaki's arms.

"Would you have really gone out there on your own, just to look for me?" Kotoha asked as they pulled apart slightly, Chiaki's arms still around her waist. He then moved his right hand up to caress her corresponding cheek.

"You already know the answer." Chiaki replied before leaning in and kissing her softly, making Kotoha gasp slightly. It did not matter how many times he did so, Kotoha would always react this way when he kissed her.

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise, and both of them separated and turned faster that most people, and saw that Kintaros was not only awake now, but blowing his nose as tears poured down his face.

"Young love… can make even the strongest of men cry!" Kintaros cried out, as he blew his nose again.

"Eat up, everyone!" Mako enthusiastically yelled, electing groans of despair from the Shinkenger boys, and whoops of delight from the Imagin and Kotoha, with Ryotaro being more or less indifferent. Over their time in this strange place, the Imagin and Ryotaro had had more than enough time to look around the area surrounding the hill, and located cooking and eating utensils, blankets, and, of course, firewood. It also helped that there was a river nearby, thankfully with fresh water, so they would be able to drink, use water to cook, and (to everyone's delight) bathe. They also found a store of food in what looked like a military care package, and they had found many of them in the surrounding field, so food was not an issue. The crates even contained things that were important for hygiene, so that would not be a problem either. That left only one problem…

As Ryotaro was about to take a bit of the stew that Mako prepared, Chiaki attempted to whack Ryotaro's bowl out of his hands, saying "Don't eat that! Especially if you value your life!"

"Huh?" Ryotaro asked as he dodged him, not wanting to spill his food.

"Only a girl can eat Nee-san's cooking and live!" Ryunosuke loudly whispered, trying to keep Mako from hearing.

Genta pointed at the Imagin and, in a panicked voice also loudly whispered "Momotaros don't-"

In unison, all four Imagin, Kotoha, Mako, and Takeru(He is her boyfriend in this story after all) took a bite out of their food. The Imagin and Kotoha all said "delicious" "Yummy" or "this is good", depending on the speaker, Mako ate with quiet satisfaction, and Takeru attempted to wolf it down as quickly as he could to get it over with. The other Shinkengers and Ryotaro looked on, amazed by Takeru's magnificent courage, and all followed suit. It's amazing what one can eat if you can muscle your way past the gag reflex.

"Okay… so I stand corrected…"Chiaki began as he waited for the pain to stop, as eating Mako's food resulted in pain for a few minutes, "Only girls, Imagin, and guys who have a friend like Takeru can eat Mako's cooking and live.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming in from the mouth of the cave, followed by a man's voice shouting "Hey, save some for me!"

"Who's that?" Kotoha asked as a man in a red and grey jacked walked into the cave. The man smiled and gave the earth samurai a thumbs up saying "The name's Shin Asuka, but you can also call me Ultraman Dyna. Nice to meet you."

Ending Song: If We Met In a Dream 


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Ultraman Dyna, Going Forth!

Opening Theme: Ultraman Dyna

Shin Auska sat down among the Shinkengers, Ryotaro, and his four Imagin partners, picked up an unused bowl, dished up some of Mako's stew, and began eating. After a few minutes, he sat the bowl down and turned to Mako, saying "It was a bit too salty, and a little on the burnt side, but for the circumstances, it's better than starving to death."

"Finally!" Mako shouted, jumping to her feet as she did so, "A guy that doesn't try to spare my feelings by not saying that my cooking needs work! Seriously, if you aren't a girl, or an Imagin (apparently) my cooking tastes terrible."

Auska simply smiled "Glad to be of help."

"So where were you today, Giant-jerk?" Momotaros asked, or interrogated.

"I was looking around, trying to figure out where our enemies are hiding." Auska answered. He then reached into his jacket and pulled out a note. "It seems that we've been issued a challenge by one of the higher ups. It says to meet him by "The place where all began" tomorrow at noon. In other words, were you, Ryotaro, first appeared here."

Ryotaro was silent as Ryutaros jumped up and said "We'll beat everyone that we fight, right Kuma-chan?"

Kintaros nodded and cracked his neck saying "Our strength will make them cry!"

Urataros chuckled and added "I hope that they won't mind being strung along."

Momotaros then stood along with the other Imagin, proclaiming "We, from the start to the finish, are at the Climax!"

"We won't be running, then." Ryotaro added. "I won't let us be defeated. Everyone, let's do our best."

Auska nodded in approval, turning toward the Shinkengers, asking "I know we barely know each other, but can we rely on you guys?"

Takeru turned to each of his teammates in turn, and each gave a nod of approval. "Whatever we face tomorrow, we face it together."

Everyone went to a particular spot in the cave in order to get comfortable. After all, a fight awaited them in the morning. Kintaros slept against the wall, again, while the other Imagin and Ryotaro slept on the ground around him. Auska chose a spot closest to the entrance, so that he would hear any unwanted guests entering the cave in the middle of the night. Genta had his sushi cart set up so that it would block the light, so he could sleep there, as Ryunosuke slept on the side of the cart closest to the fire. Mako and Takeru slept alongside the wall, while Chiaki was just finishing pulling a blanket over himself and Kotoha.

"Are you warm enough, Kotoha?" Chiaki asked as he put his arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer as he did so. Kotoha simply nodded as her eyes drifted closed. Kotoha, at least, was asleep in minutes, after a few minutes of staring at Kotoha's sleeping features, Chiaki too, fell asleep

In the morning, all of the gathered heroes set out to the designated place. What they found was a large, open wasteland that looked perfect for the admittedly gruesome business that would take place there today.

"Okay, Take-chan. We're here, so now what?" Genta asked.

"Now we wait." was Takeru's simple answer. "In any case, prepare yourselves." The others exchanged glances and readied their Shodophones, or in Genta's case his Sushi Changer, and stood in formation.

After a few tense minutes, a sphere of light appeared in the sky, crashing down in the center of the field, making all gathered jump. When the light faded, a black humanoid being with blue eyes and a yellow pulsating mouth like object stood at the center of the crater.

"Welcome Ultraman Dyna, Kamen Rider Den-O, and Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. I am a being from the Planet Mephilas, and you may refer to me as such."

"So… Mephilas-Seijin?" Chiaki asked.

"Exactly." Mephilas answered. "As you are fully aware, myself and my associates have decided to remove you before any other heroes appear, after all, it's what any reasonable strategist would do." Suddenly, Mephilas was surrounded by a massive group of Nanashi and Leo Soldiers, and as they got into position, Mephilas summoned a purple energy sphere that he launched behind him, forming a gigantic grey-blue monster.

"Have fun, Geomos." Mephilas said, and then vanished, laughing.

"Everyone, transform now!" Auska barked, as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a brown, handheld device. As he did that Ryotaro threw on the Den-O Belt and pressed the red button, even as Momotaros jumped into his body. Meanwhile Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros pulled out their weapons, a two ended staff, and axe, and a large gun respectively. Also, the 5 main Shinkengers wrote their respective kanji with their Shodophones in the air, as Genta pressed three buttons on his sushi changer, then bashing the whole device against his palm, creating the kanji for light. Lastly, Auska raised his transformation device, the Reflasher, into the air.

"Henshin!"

**Sword Form**

"Ippitsu Sojo!"

"Ikkan Kenjo!"

"Dyna!"

The enemies were blinded by the amount of light the combined transformations resulted in. Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form stood amongst his allies, swinging his arms over exaggeratedly.

"Oretachi no sanjo!"

The Five main Shinkenger's drew their Shinkenmarus, while Shinken Gold drew both his Sakanamaru and its sheath, resembling dual wielding.

"Shinken Red, Shiba Takeru!"

"The Same! Blue! Ikagami Ryunosuke!"

"The Same! Pink! Shirashi Mako!"

"The Same! Green! Tani Chiaki!"

"The Same! Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!"

"The Same! Gold! Umemori Genta!"

"The Samurai Sentai Authorized By Providence!" Takeru said on his own, sliding his sword along the palm of his hand.

"Shinkenger! Going Forth!" Samurai Sentai Shinkenger said together.

A pillar of light formed behind all gathered heroes, forming a silver, red, and blue giant.

"Ultraman Dyna!"

The collected heroes stood for a moment before getting into their fighting poses and charging, Ultraman Dyna leaped over all human-sized combatants in order to tackle Geomos to the ground. The Shinkegers, Den-o, and the Imagin were quickly met by their own foes, and a volley of slashes, explosions and crashes(a result of Dyna's battle) filled the otherwise quiet field.

"I am so fired up right now!" Den-O Sword form shouted, cutting down any enemies in his way with a sort of terrible glee. "Ikeze Ikeze Ikeze!"

Shinken Green and Blue were back to back as they held off a group of enemies. "Hey, Ryunosuke," Shinken Green asked his blue teammate over his shoulder as he easily parried a blow from a Nanashi, "what do you say we have a little contest?"

"What do you mean?" Shinken Blue asked in turn as he stabbed a Leo Soldier, kicking the combatman off of his weapon to block another blow.

"Let's see who can beat more enemies before there are none left, deal?"

"Okay. Loser eats all of Mako's cooking **and** tells her the truth of how it is."

"You're on."

The two samurai the broke out of the ring of enemies and, as soon as they were clear, spun the Common Disks on their Shinkenmarus.

"Wood Spear!" Shinken Green shouted as he brandished the weapon.

"Water Arrow" Shinken Blue called out as he began launching arrows from the blue bow.

Meanwhile, Urataros was having a slight amount of difficulty with a persistent group of Nanashi, block four attacks at once with his Uratarod. "Hey, Senpai, let's switch!" Urataros shouted over to Den-O Sword form as he took down a group.

"Already!? I was just having fun… Oh, fine." Den-O then pressed the blue button on the belt, and Momotaros jumped out of Ryotaro's body just as Urataros jumped in. Momotaros, now armed with his Momotarosword, stood watching as Den-O scanned the Terminal Buckle with the rider pass once again.

**Rod Form**

Den-O's armor was switched out for blue pieces and a DenKamen that resembled a turtle shell. Now as Den-O Urataros jumped back into the fray.

"Oh my, I am rather popular today." Den-O said as he flashed the DenGasher Rod around in a circle, knocking the group of enemies that had been bothering him.

"Kotoha, get down!" Shinken Pink shouted as she swung her Shinkenmaru over the now ducked Shinken Yellow's head, catching an enemy in the chest, sending sparks flying. As the shinkenger of earth stood back up, she spun the common disk on her sword, transforming it into a large three-bladed shuriken.

"Land Slicer!" Shinken Yellow called as she threw the weapon at a group of enemies, cleaving and knocking them over. Meanwhile, Shinken Pink spun the common disk of her own Shinkenmaru.

"Heaven Fan!" The large pink war fan created a blustery wind, knocking more enemies to the ground, and destroying others. The two female Shinkengers quickly high-fived and ran to other sections of the fight.

Den-O Rod form, however, was discovering that he was becoming too popular with his opponents, as he was now completely surrounded by enemies. Seeing his large ally Kintaros, wielding his large Kintaro Ax. "Hey Kin-chan, want to switch?" Rod form asked as he dodged an opponent.

Kintaros cracked his neck again and, instead of answering, jumped into Ryotaro's body, with Urataros barely having enough time to vacate the premises, also pressing the yellow button on the belt as he did so.

**Ax Form**

Yellow ax themed armor and DenKamen attached to Den-O as he declared "You'll cry!", swinging the DenGasher Ax at the ground with all of his herculean strength, knocking his foes off of their feet.

Ultraman Dyna leaped back as Geomos attempted to cut the hero's chest with it's claws. Once Dyna was a suitable distance away, he crossed his arms over his chest, making a bright light shine from the crystal on the giant of light's forehead. When it faded, Dyna was mostly silver with blue highlights, in a form known as Miracle Type. Geomos attempted to blow the Ultra to pieces with its beams, but he disappeared in a flash of light. Geomos attempted to look for his foe, only for Dyna to appear behind him, leaving him open to a kick in the back of the head, knocking the rock monster over.

Shinken Red parried the blow that a Leo Soldier was attempting to strike on his back, allowing the lord of the Shiba family to quickly turn and strike his unfortunate foe down with his Shinkenmaru. Turning again, he saw that all of his foes were foolishly grouped together, so he spun the common disk on his sword, turning it into a gigantic red blade.

"Rekka Daizantou!" he shouted as he swung the large weapon, launching a wave of flames that engulfed his foes in an impenetrable inferno.

"Kuma-chan, its my turn!" Ryutaros shouted as he blasted three enemies to dust with is RyuRevolver, running at Den-O Ax Form as he finished with his own group. Just before the young Imagin reached him, he pressed the purple button on the Den-O belt, and just as Ryutaros was possessing Ryotaro, scanned the buckle once again.

**Gun Form**

The purple dragon themed armor and DenKamen attached to the suit as Den-O Gun form did a quick spin around to assemble the DenGasher gun, saying "Mind if I defeat you?"

The enemies looked like they were about to say something, but were cut off as bullets struck them and caused them to explode.

"Your answer doesn't matter!"

Geomos was knocked to the ground for what felt like the fourth time that day, and was getting furious. The monster tried once again to use his beams, but Dyna caught them in an energy barrier, which he quickly shrunk down into a ball of energy around his right fist. He then threw the energy back at his foe as a blue beam, the Reverse Revolium Ray, which caught Geomos in the chest and blew him to a thousand pieces.

"He did it!" Shinken Gold shouted with joy as he dispatched a Nanashi with a few quick slashes. Unfortunately, another purple sphere appeared and hit the ground near Dyna, leaving behind a gigantic orange dinosaur, that was known as Neosaurus. The monster roared and fired a beam from it's chest, which struck Dyna with enough force to knock the hero to the ground. Meanwhile, green energy gathered up the remains of Geomos and reformed them into a taller, saurian from, Neo Geomos. As Dyna struggled to stand, the blue light on his chest began to blink red, and a sound like an alarm bell pierced the air.

The Six Shinkengers, Den-O Gun form, and the other Imagin gathered together, despite the fact that there were still enemies left. "Two against one isn't fair!" Momotaros shouted in anger, knowing that he could do nothing to help.

"Then we will even the odds." Shinken Red stated as he pulled out his Shishi origami. The other Shinkengers, except for Genta, pulled out their own Origami, Ryu(belonging to Blue), Kame(Pink), Kuma(Green), and Saru(Yellow). The five shinkengers threw their origami into the air and each wrote the kanji for "Big" with their Shodophones, as well as

"Combine." Then Five Shinkengers leapt into the air as their Origami came together as a samurai-shaped robot.

"Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh, Going Forth!"

Insert Theme: Song of ShinkenOh

The robot landed on the ground with a heavy thud, shaking that ground and distracting the two monster's attention from Ultraman Dyna, who used the opportunity to roll away, cross his arms again, and transform into a hulking red version of himself, Dyna Strong Type.

As the now four titans struggled, Shinken Gold and Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form were taking care of the last of the enemies on the ground. Den-O scanned the Terminal Buckle one final time.

**Full Charge**

"I'm going to defeat you now, o.k.? Can't hear you!" Den-O shouted as purple energy gathered to the front of the barrel of the DenGasher gun, forming a large sphere. Firing the attack, the rippling ball of energy smashed into one of the last two groups, atomizing them in a fiery explosion.

ShinkenOh's massive sword, the Daishinken, carved into Neo Geomos's armor, causing a myriad of sparks to fly off of the creature's body. As it fell to the ground, the five Shinkenger's controlling the mecha pulled their Shinkenmaru's from the receptacle's in front of them and lifted them into an attack position, with ShinkenOh doing the same.

"Daishinken Samurai Giri!" The five Shinkengers shouted in unison as the Daishinken sliced right through Neo Geomos's armor. The rock monster gave on last pitiful roar, fell over, and exploded once more.

Shinken Gold pulled the Sushi Disk off of hie Sushi Changer and attached it to the end of his Sakanamaru, waited for a few seconds as his opponents attempted to run at him and, faster than the eye could see, attacked.

"Hyakumi Oroshi!"

Hundreds of slashes cut into the remaining Leo soldiers and Nanashi, and each foe exploded as that enemy's life ended.

Ultraman Dyna grabbed Neosaurus's tail, and swung the orange monster in the air before throwing it several hundred meters away. When the monster hit the ground, he crossed his arms over his chest once more, returning to his red and blue Flash Type. A dizzy and disoriented Neosaurus attempted to stand, so Dyna crossed his arms in a formation that had his right arm straight, and his left arm in front of it. An electric blue beam, the Sologent Ray, tore through Neosaurus's body, causing the monster to, like Geomos, fall over and exploded. Dyna turned to ShinkenOh and gave the robot a thumbs-up.

"Hey!" Shinken Gold shouted to his gathered allies, "We need to do a clap of victory!". After a few moments everyone readied to do a single clap. "Ready?" CLAP!

Up in ShinkenOh, as Shinken Red sheathed his blade, said "That brings this chapter to a close."

A large on-floor screen was stepped upon by an armored foot, belonging to Alien Mephilas, now donning blue and silver armor, his eyes now red. The screen showed the five Shinkenger's return to normal, then showed them celebrating, blissfully unaware that they were being watched.

"Is that what Super Sentai are capable of?" asked a blue alien with small, crab like claws. "I could kill them with ease and tear the robot to scrap."

A white alien with large wrist blades laughed. "I'd like to get in a one-on-one fight with the red one. Just looking at him makes me want to freeze him."

Another alien, a skeletal thing with red flesh and on large hand remained silent for a moment, but the others could tell that violence lay in his single eye. "Hm… I'll kill them all."

A final alien with maroon and blue flesh and an elephant-like trunk chuckled and said "I can't decide who I would like most as a trophy… they would all look good as bronze…"

"Mephilas Seijin-Surai!"

"Temperor Seijin- Viranias!"

"Glozem Seijin- Glocken!"

"Deathrem Seijin- Deathrog!'

"Hipporito Seijin- Jathar!"

"We are the Darkness Five!"

Ending Theme: Ultra High 


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Lone Wild Man

Opening Theme: Amazon Rider is Here

Silence prevailed over the canyon. As usual in this world, lighting flashed in the purple sky, but no rain was forthcoming. A howl pierced the air, like that of a wild animal locked in combat. For the unfortunate group of Karths, they might as well have been squirrels fighting a tiger. In fact one could say that the lizard-like being in front of them had the heart and soul of a tiger. That is, if there were any tigers in the Amazon Rainforest. That being said, Kamen Rider Amazon was much more fearsome than that animal could ever be.

"Gii-Gii-Gii-Gii!" the Wildman cried, challenging all present to try and attack. One of the Karths charged forward, followed a moment later by three of its compatriots. Amazon growled and grabbed the first Karth as soon as it was within reach, shouting "Jaguar Shock!", biting the combat man in its shoulder before throwing it into the side of the canyon wall, causing it to explode. The other three were almost upon Amazon, so he leaped into the air, jumped off another wall when he reached it, and shouted "Amazon Kick!". The Rider Kick struck all three of his foes simultaneously, making them slam into the wall and explode as well.

Amazon stood for a moment and waited, attempting to determine whether or not more foes were present. When none appeared, Amazon's rider form faded away, leaving a man wearing nothing but a loincloth. Amazon took a moment to catch his breath from his exertions, then went over to claim the spoils of battle. He had left the cave he had been living in that morning to search for the metal containers that he knew contained food. The one he had found seemed to have been bait for a trap set by the Karths, or whatever master they had, so that fight was unavoidable. While he was tempted to break it open right there to see what was inside, caution won out over curiosity as he picked it up, and set out to head back to his cave.

Amazon took a route that was long and complicated, one that doubled back on itself several times, in order to delay and confound pursuers. Having lived in the Amazon rainforest his entire life, he picked up more than a few survival tricks. His path also allowed him a good view of the rest of the canyon, and this birds-eye-view would allow him to determine whether or not he was being followed ahead of time, allowing him to prepare.

When he finally reached the cave, Amazon sat down next to an exotic looking motorcycle. "Jungler, Amazon found food for himself. But Amazon still can't find food for you…" The "food" the Wildman was referring to was gasoline, as the Jungler had run out of fuel some time ago. Amazon shook his head. He had to focus on himself right now. No time to worry about friends, even non living ones, right now. He lifted the container and smashed it against the ground, breaking it open. inside were several containers, and Amazon amused himself by trying to determine what was inside of them without reading the labels.

He was right three times out of five so, before opening and eating the contents of some of the containers, he mesmerized the size, shape, sounds it made when shook, and other things so when he played his game again, he would get a higher score. Today's fare included raisins, beef jerky, a slice of snack bread, peanut butter to put on it, and a chocolate bar, which he savored. Once he was done eating, Amazon went over to the stream that was further in and, using a lid from an old container as a bowl, drew up water and took a drink. The cold liquid felt good after all of the exertions of the day. He then spent the rest of his time getting a fire started, laying next to it for a while and counting the sparks that flew off, examining the Gigi Armlet, an old habit of his form when he first became a Kamen Rider, and cycled through all of the terms he had learned from when he first learned to speak until now, a game he especially enjoyed, until he fell asleep.

The next morning, Amazon set out again to search for more containers of food. In addition he also wanted to get a good idea of movements of the Karths that seemed more than intent on hunting him down. He moved quickly, but silently, keeping an ever watchful eye on the road below the path he followed. Over the next couple of hours, Amazon was pleased to find four containers without any issues. This would be enough food for the next half a week, so this was quite the accomplishment. He carried all four back to his cave, so he would not have to carry all of them and any additional ones he might find.

After another few hours of searching, a flash of movement caught the Wildman's eye. Amazon peered over the path onto the road again, he saw a group of five Karths walking in close formation. In the middle was a man in a blue and grey jacket with yellow shoulders being forced along by the front two by the arms.

"He won't get away on his own…" Amazon mused. He then noticed that there was a number of vehicles lined up along the canyon wall, ignored by the Karths, but Amazon noticed a series of red containers stacked together. Amazon could tell what was in them, by the symbol and the word "flammable".

"Fuel… Will save prisoner...and grab fuel." Amazon then stood tall, waved his arms in front of him, and shouted "A-Ma-Zon!" Amazon's eyes turned red, and then his body fazed, changing into his rider form. Kamen Rider Amazon then leaped from the side of the canyon to the ground, screeching his battle cry of "Gi-Gi-Gi!".

The two Karths at the back of the formation only had enough time to look when Amazon landed, grabbing them and slamming their heads together. The prisoner took advantage of the distraction to break free of the two Karths that held him, elbowing them both in the face and drawing his gun that the Karths neglected to remove from his person. The prisoner fired three shots into the fifth Karth, making it fall over and explode. Amazon then threw the two Karths he was fighting into the two that formerly held the prisoner, resulting in all of them being in a pile. Amazon the leaped into the air once more, and shouted "Dai Setsudan!". He brought his right arm down in a powerful chop, which went right through all four combat men. The resulting explosion required the prisoner to hide behind a rock to avoid injury from it.

When the dust settled, Amazon phased back into his human form, and went over to the prisoner, who was getting out from behind the rock.

He nodded and said "Thanks. I didn't think I could get away from those guys. Nice distraction…"

"Amazon." Amazon supplied, as he walked over to the containers of fuel, checking to make sure they were full.

"Amazon… Odd name. Mine's Gamu Takayama." Gamu watched Amazon for a few moments before asking "What are you doing?"

Amazon picked up a full fuel container and said "Food for Jungler. He's a motorbike."

"Ah. Well, thanks for the rescue, but I think I should get moving before more of those guys show up." and with that, Gamu turned to leave.

"Wait!" Amazon shouted, running up to him, making a sign with his hands. "Gamu, Amazon, Friends."

Gamu stared for a moment before nodding and making the same sign with his hands. "Friends."

The calm of the moment would not last, as a loud bang shock the air. Looking into the distance, the two saw a massive minotaur armed with a club. It was easily tall enough to notice them, if it had turned toward them.

"Oh no…" Gamu began, before running in the giant minotaur's general direction, pulling a triangular device, the Esplendor, out of his jacket pocket. Raising it in front of him, Gamu shouted "Gaia!" before being enveloped in a red and blue light.

Ending Theme: Amazon Da Da Da.


	5. Chapter 5

Task 5: The Wasteland Witch

Opening Theme:GoGo Sentai Boukenger

_In every era, there are explorers that seek unknown worlds. People call them "adventurers"_

"_There are few things that are quite as exciting as finding yourself in a new place…" _Thought Satoru Akashi, Bouken Red. After all, being an adventurer, he always wanted to find and explore a new world. For the most part, he believed that that would mean going into outer space. So unless he built, launched, and piloted a spaceship, kidnapping his entire team in the process, while asleep, he was pretty sure that he was not on another planet. Unless aliens were involved, but he doubted that as well. But that did not matter. He was standing in a place where no one had ever been before, free for him to explore until he had been to every inch! This was-

"You okay, Chief?" Sakura Nishihori, Bouken Pink, asked, slightly concerned as to why their team leader was just standing there with a grin on his face.

"Oh.. Sorry about that." Satoru replied, "Just a little ecstatic, that's all."

"_Every waking moment, he wants to explore"_, Sakura thought. "_I should have known he'd be excited about this."_

While they were unable to find a way out of the strange world they found themselves in, they had established early on that they could still contact the SGS base and Mister Voice. Mister Voice had given the Boukenger's rather unexpected trip her blessing, but also stated that she never saw them leave. In fact, a review of the base's security footage revealed nothing out of the ordinary, except for the fact that all six of them had disappeared from the base between frames. Mister Voice then informed the Boukengers that she would continue to study the footage until an answerer became available, and also hinted that, perhaps, a high level Precious was involved.

"We'd better get back, Chief. The others might start worrying." Sakura said, once again pulling Satoru out of his imagination. "All of this will be here tomorrow."

"Yeah… You're right." Satoru said. "Let's go."

"How dare they…" A angry voice stated as it's owner, a women in a brown dress, carrying a large staff, staring through a large telescope. "HOW DARE THEY DESECRATE MY WORLD!"

A grey creature working on a clay sculpture jumped when his mistress screamed her outrage, almost destroying his creation in the process. He grumbled to himself about how she should not yell so much if she wants her monsters, but he did not voice them loudly.

"Whatcha workin on there, Pleprechuan?" a disgusting blue hobgoblin asked out of nowhere, once again making the grey leprechaun jump and nearly destroy his monster sculpture.

"Don't scare me like that Bukbak, you buffoon! Ple ple." Pleprechaun shouted. "Tottpatt! Get him away from my workbench!"

"Yeah, buffoon, get away from the workbench!" Tottpatt, a vampire like creature, yelled at his short compatriot. "The mistress will get angry with US if she doesn't get a new Dora monster!"

The aforementioned mistress then slammed the butt of her staff against the ground, and turned around to face her minions. "Grifferzor! Lamie! Come to me!" After a few moments, two figures emerged from the door at the back of the chamber. On was a large griffon like creature with gold armor, his wings barely fitting through the door. The other was a woman in tight fitting gold and red armor themed after a scorpion.

"What do you require of us, my mistress?" asked Grifforzer, his voice deep and menacing.

Lamie rolled her eyes. "Now, now, husband of mine, you don't need to be so formal." She said, patting her monstrous husband's shoulder. "What do you need, Bandora-sama?"

The Witch Bandora smirked as she declared "You will be removing a few pests for me."

Satoru and Sakura made their way back to the cave in which their four fellow Boukengers were camping. Souta Mogami, Bouken Blue, was messing with his Acceluler, probably to stave off boredom, Eiji Takaoka, Bouken Silver, was eating a celery stick from the food container they found, Masumi Inou, Bouken Black, was tending the fire and Natsuki Mamiya, Bouken Yellow, was leaning up against a large golden sword, the inanimate form of the Great Sword Man Zuuban, and eating a chocolate bar.

"About time you two got back," Souta said when he heard them coming. "I was beginning

to get bored."

"What did you guys find out there?" Masumi asked as he tossed two bottles that he had filled with water from a nearby stream to them.

After they quenched their thirsts, Satoru and Sakura described the surrounding canyon to their teammates, with clearly different levels of enthusiasm.

"So we think that this canyon might be big enough to contain a precious or two." Satoru finished, the excitement of exploration coursing through him once again. "I think that if we all head out tomorrow, we can have the entire canyon mapped out in a matter of days."

"Natsuki thinks that might be fun." Natsuki said, curling her toes as he took another bite out of her chocolate bar.

Eiji sighed and asked "Wouldn't it just be better for us to stay where we are? I mean, if Mr. Voice finds a way to get us home, shouldn't we stay where we originally woke up?"

"Do you really think that Akashi will let any of us stay here?" Masumi asked back.

"At any rate, we should probably get some rest," Sakura said, wanting to get this conversation over and done with as soon as possible. "We won't get much done if we don't get any sleep tonight." And with that, the next few minutes were spent preparing to get some sleep. As Sakura spread out her bed roll, she was approached by Masumi and Natsuki.

"Is something wrong, Sakura-nee-san?" Masumi asked, "You're acting kind of cold today."

"It's nothing." Sakura answered, not wanting to talk about it. "Just get some sleep."

The two younger Boukengers went over to another corner of the cave, but Natsuki did give Sakura one last concerned glance. Sakura had told her that she had romantic feelings toward Satoru, but his nature as a workaholic made any attempts to make those feelings known to the Fiery Adventurer impossible.

"_That and Sakura-san's own fear of being rejected."_ thought Natsuki.

"Why so early?...Why me?... Just kill me now…"

"Stop complaining, Souta." Sakura chastised her blue counterpart. "You should have known that Chief would have wanted to get up early to look around."

"Yeah, I'm tired and you don't see me complaining." Masumi added, unable to stop a yawn after he finished his sentence.

"Natsuki can't wait to see the top of the canyon!" Natsuki said enthusiastically, almost skipping forward with Zuuban on her back, as if the sword's weight wasn't there. How this was possible was anyone's guess, but perhaps Natsuki's subtitle as the Strong Adventurer really was spot on.

Eiji looked around and said "Not exactly the most pleasant place we've ever been to, huh?"

"About as pleasant as the eye of a hurricane." Souta answered, his sentence perfectly placed as lightning struck the sky (as usual) at that very moment. The lightning strike was so perfectly placed, in fact, that Natsuki stopped skipping and grabbed on to Masumi's arm, a slightly unnerved look on her face.

"Look at this view though." Satoru said, spreading his arms wide as he and the others looked out over the landscape. "We have the chance, no, the privilege to explore an inhabited world!" As Satoru turned around to face his teammates, another lightning strike occurred, unnerving all of the other Boukengers this time. All present would probably start thinking that the Fiery Adventurer may have been losing his mind.

"_Sheesh"_, Masumi thought, "_One evil laugh will make this scene complete."_

And sure enough, a sinister laugh did split the air, but it did not come from Satoru. All six Boukengers looked into the air, and saw one of the strangest things in recent memory.

"Masumi look!" Natsuki pointed out, "An old lady on a flying bicycle!"

"Old?!" The one on the bike started, her pride wounded. "How dare you! 17 million years is not old!"

"Who are you anyway?" Sakura demanded, hoping that the woman was an enemy. She really needed to relieve some stress, and kicking someone's butt was just the ticket.

"You have never heard of me!? Fine then, I shall grace you with my name! I am the Witch, Bandora!" Bandora then pulled out her staff, and fired a few blasts of energy from it, forcing the Boukengers to dive for cover. As the smoke died down, a group of red and black clad soldiers came out of nowhere, led by Grifferzor, Lamie, and a minotaur-like creature.

"Huh?" Bandora looked confused. "Pleprechuan, what happened to our golems?" She asked into her staff, which showed her minion back at Dora Palace.

"Something went wrong with the kiln. They seemed to have become henchmen of another being. But they are still loyal to you, Bandora-sama. Ple ple." The grey clay molder responded.

As this conversation was going on, the Boukengers used the distraction to ready there transformation devices.

"Boukenger! Start Up!" All but Eiji shouted, pressing the sun button on their Accelulars, and running the phones along their right arms.

"GoGo Changer! Start Up!" Eiji shouted as he pressed the button on the GoGo Changer on his right arm.

The effect of both devices was thus: white lines ran up the bodies of each Boukenger, forming their suits.

"The Fiery Adventurer! Bouken Red!"

"The Fast Adventurer! Bouken Black!"

"The High-Up Adventurer! Bouken Blue!"

"The Strong Adventurer! Bouken Yellow!"

"The Deep Adventurer! Bouken Pink!"

"The Dazzling Adventurer! Bouken Silver!"

"Endless Adventuring Spirits!" Bouken Red shouted.

"GoGo Sentai Boukenger!" All six shouted together, as a random explosion occurred behind them.

Bandora was angry now. These six desecrators to "her" wasteland were too similar to the ones who followed her to the present…But now was not the time to dwell on it. "Kill them!" Bandora shouted to her minions, and they charged forward.

"Attack!" Bouken Red shouted in turn, snapping his fingers as he pointed at their foes with the same hand. The six Boukengers rushed forward with their weapons brandished.

Bouken Black and Bouken Blue ended up fighting the Minotaur, along with multiple Red and Black followers. The two of them quickly made short work of the followers, but Dora Minotaur quickly proved to be a challenge. Even with Black's Radial Hammer and Blue's Blow Knuckle, they could not put a dent in their foe's armor.

Bouken Black began to rapidly hit Dora Minotaur's chest with his hammer, saying "Why-Are-You-So-Tough!"

Bouken Blue jumped into the air and attempted to punch his foe in the back of the head, but Dora Minotaur saw him coming, whipped around, and knocked the High-Up adventurer out of the air and onto the ground, hard.

Meanwhile, Bouken Pink and Yellow weren't doing much better. Lamie laughed and said, "Is that the best you have, little girls? Only one woman can truly match me in combat."

"We'll see about that." Sakura stated, firing a couple of shots from her Hydro Shooter, forcing Lamie to dodge. However, as she did so, she threw her Boomerang at the Deep Adventurer. Just as the weapon struck her the chest, Bouken Pink grabbed the blade, preventing it from returning to it's owner. Bouken Yellow, taking advantage of the destruction, struck Lamie with her Bucket Scoopers, knocking Lamie to the ground.

"Who's the Little Girl now!?" Natsuki shouted.

"Bouken Bo! Bouken Javelin!" Bouken Red shouted as he charged as Grifforzer, armed with his Bouken Bo in Javelin form.

"SagaSniper! SagaSpear!" Bouken Silver shouted as he also charged with a staff weapon. The two Boukengers had the advantage of reach with their staffs, but Grifforzer had the advantage of faster attacks with his Griffocailber Sword. However, despite these advantages, the Red and Silver Boukengers were able to not only hold their own, but they were perfectly even with their gold foe.

Bandora was getting tired of watching the fight progress as it was. "Grifforzer, Lamie, retreat for a moment!"

After a few moments, the two did as they were commanded, Lamie taking a couple more seconds to grab her boomerang. Meanwhile, Dora Minotaur threw Bouken Black and Blue at the other four Boukengers, forcing them to help them up.

Bandora smirked. "You six have been quite the problem. But it's over now. Evil Spirits of the Earth, grant your power to Dora Minotaur!" Bandora then threw her staff into the ground, creating a fissure in the ground. as the gap formed, dark energy filled Dora Minotaur, enlarging the Dora Monster, until he was a giant.

"We can't call our GoGo Vehicles, Chief!" Sakura shouted. "We need to run!"

Dora Minotaur raised his club, and was about to strike the ground, only to be hit by a large red ball of energy. As the Boukengers watched in awe and wonder, the ball eventually formed into a silver and red humanoid giant, with a black stripe on his chest, with a blue light at the center.

Ending Theme: Boukenger on the Road


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: Power of the Earth

Opening Theme: Ultraman Gaia

As Dora Minotaur struggled to get to his feet, Ultraman Gaia got into his battle stance.

Once Dora Minotaur was up, the two giants charged at each other, kicking up massive amounts of debris as their feet stuck the ground. When they collided, a shockwave went out, nearly knocking the Boukengers and the Bandora gang off their feet.

"Now!" Bouken Red shouted, and all six Boukengers charged at the Bandora gang once more, before they could regain their equilibrium. Now that Dora Minotaur was occupied with Ultraman Gaia, the Boukengers split up into two teams of Red, Blue, and Pink and Black, Yellow, and Silver. In this manner they were finally able to gain the advantage over Grifforzer and Lamie.

"Javelin Crash!" Bouken Red's Bouken Javelin coated itself in flames, allowing the Fiery

Adventurer to break Grifforzer's guard, as Blue and Pink readied their own weapons.

"Knuckle Cannon!"

"Shooter Hurricane!"

A massive gust of wind, from the Blow Knuckle, filled with shots from the Hydro Shooter, struck Grifforzer in the chest, knocking him back several meters before sliding to a stop.

Lamie threw her boomerang again, only for Bouken Silver's Sagaspear to knock it out of it's intended path, allowing Bouken Black and Yellow to rush forward with their weapons.

"Scooper Phantom!" Bouken Yellow did a double uppercut with her Bucket Scoopers, striking Lamie in the gut and launching her straight into the air.

"Hammer Break!" Bouken Black swung his hammer just as Lamie came back within reach, launching her into her husband just as he was getting back to his feet.

Meanwhile, Ultraman Gaia had just jumped into the air, kicking Dora Minotaur's club out of his hand. Once Gaia landed, he stuck the Dora Monster in the chest with both of his fists, knocking him back a couple of steps. Gaia then charged energy into his right arm and fired a red beam, the Quantum Stream, at Dora Minotaur. However, the attack exploded harmlessly against the monster's hide, to the imminent surprise of all present.

Bandora looked into her staff's red orb again and asked "Pleprechuan, you modified Dora

Minotaur didn't you?"

"Why yes I did. Ple ple." Pleprechuan answered. "I used Dokiita Clay to make him this time. Now not even the Zyuranger's Howling Cannon can pierce his hide."

Grifforzer and Lamie used this distraction to attack the Boukengers, a beam from

Griffercaliber and a throwing of the Lamie Boomerang. The attacks either exploded around them or stuck them, causing sparks to fly, depending on who got hit by what.

As they struggled to stand, Bouken Pink said "This is bad… no matter what we do, we can't hold the advantage for more than a few moments."

As Sakura said this, Dora Minotaur demonstrated his two superpowers, fire breath and

lightning from his horns. Ultraman Gaia was unable to bring an energy shield up fast enough, and was struck by both attacks, knocking him to the ground as well, his Color

Timer flashing.

"What's that?" Bouken Yellow asked, concerned about the giant that was fighting to protect them.

"I think his energy is running out!" Bouken Blue answered as he struggled to stand.

"Let's hope that you're wrong." Bouken Silver finished, as now all of the Boukengers were standing. Suddenly, Bouken Red's Acceluler started ringing.

He answered it by saying "This is a really bad time, Mister Voice."

"Well, that's rather rude, seeing as how I've found a way to send you your GoGo Vehicles."

"What!"

"A certain Precious, which shall remain unnamed and classified, with which we can send you what you need, wherever you are. I've also passed this information along to other Super Sentai teams, in case they have use of it."

"So how do we use it?"

"You don't. Just call your GoGo Vehicles, and we will handle the rest."

"Thanks Mister Voice! You are a lifesaver!" Bouken Red then hung up and turned to his

teammates.

"Let's call our GoGo Vehicles then!" Bouken Black said, just as another explosion went off behind him.

"We won't let you!" Grifforzer roared. He and Lamie were about to charge again when they were interrupted by the sound of an engine. The source was an exotic looking red motorcycle with a strange lizard like man riding it.

"GiGiGi!" Kamen Rider Amazon howled as the Jungler went into the air, striking both villains with the bike's front wheel. Amazon then jumped off the bike, landing in front of the Boukengers before turning around and facing the Bandora Gang.

"Looks like we've made two new friends today." Bouken Silver said, switching the Sagaspear back into Sagasniper mode and standing next to Amazon. "You guys form DaiBouken, we'll keep them busy."

"Good luck then, Silver." Satoru acknowledged as he and the other four pressed the

appropriate buttons on their Accelulers.

"Gattai Shift On!"

"Dump!"

"Formula!"

"Gyro!"

"Dozer!"

"Marine!"

"GoGo Gattai Daibouken! Gattai Complete!"

Insert Theme: GoGo Gattai Daibouken

The robot landed between Ultraman Gaia and Dora Minotaur, preventing the Dora Monster from finishing the red giant. DaiBouken's Sword crashed into the monster's club, as Gaia got to his feet. Gaia then leapt above DaiBouken, striking Dora Minotaur in the chest with a kick.

Meanwhile, BoukenSilver fired a few shots from his Sagasniper as Amazon charged the

Bandora gang, Grifferzor and Lamie unable to stop the Wildman's rush. Amazon leaped into the air, grabbing the faces of both foes, and dragged them on the ground.

DaiBouken and Ultraman Gaia took turns attacking Dora Minotaur, slowly but surely cutting into the monster's armor. Eventually, both giant and robot were able to force the monster to stumble back, the minotaur holding its chest in pain.

"DaiBouken! Adventure Drive!" DaiBouken's GoGo Sword cut into the Dora Monster one more time, as Ultraman Gaia charged energy into his head, forming a whip of energy on his head. When Gaia suddenly thrust his head forward, the whip turned into a beam, the Photon Edge, that crashed into the Dora monster, making it come apart in multiple explosions starting from it's head.

"Dam'n you!" Bandora screamed in outrage before gathering her minions together. They then disappeared, making Amazon howl in triumph, spooking Eiji, as he was de henshining.

"Thank you for the help." Satoru said to Gamu as they shook hands. "You and your friend

really saved us there."

"No problem." Gamu answered, looking over at Amazon who was making fast friends with Natsuki as he taught her his sign of friendship.

"I think that all of us are going to work well together." Sakura added.

"Hey, what's that?" Souta asked pointing to the distance, as someone on a grey motorcycle made their way toward them.

Ending Theme: Loving You Loving Me.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: M78 Deka

Opening Theme: Song of Ultraseven

An armored figure entered a massive chamber that resembled a control room, reaching the center from an unseen corner of the room. He wore imperial Russian clothing, covered with medals of honor. But this man had no such thing, as he had caused a massive amount of pain and suffering in his time, and was determined to do so again.

"So it is decided, my master." General Black said, talking into a transmitter.

"Yes. You shall send a group of kaizou ningen to deal with our...guests." the voice ordered. "Do not fail me."

"I shall not, Great Leader." General Black answered. He then turned to the symbol on the wall, a two-headed bird with a snake's tail. He then turned around again, as a number of lights turned on, revealing that the chamber was several dozen times larger than it appeared to be. And it was filled with an innumerable number of abominations.

"All Hail Gel-Shocker!"

Dan Moroboshi wiped the sweat off his brow as he walked, barely able to keep his footing on the ever shifting sand he walked upon. While the dark clouds continued to block the sun, the heat of the desert was the same. While the heat did not usually bother the denizen of the Land of Light in his true form, his human form was much more fragile. While his body could still take punishment that would prove fatal to others, there was only so much his replicated human body could withstand before it began to take strength from his Ultra form. To prevent this, he walked only for a half hour at a time, and rested for and hour and a half, using his enhanced vision and Ultra Psychokinesis to find and draw up water.

"_It's a good thing I still have my Ultra Guard equipment." _he thought. The canteen had been helpful for holding water, and he had not needed to use his Ultra Gun yet, although he had seen groups of armed men in the distance, and had avoided them. He could tell that they were not friendly, though, as they seemed to move with an eerie purpose, and saluted in the air randomly in a manner all to similar to those of the totalitarianistic governments he read about during his time on Earth.

Dan also took the time to gather the black food containers he encountered, and took only the lightest things he could find. If he encountered anyone that may have needed his help, the medical supplies he grabbed would prove helpful.

Dan soon reached his time limit, kneeling down and searching beneath the sand with his enhanced sight. It did not take him long to see it, but he had to dig in the sand a little before he could draw the water up, drinking his fill and filling the canteen. He then sat down and waited for the hour and a half to end.

Dan's eyes snapped open. He mentally cursed himself for dozing off, as this was not exactly the safest place for anyone to be. He quickly turned to his right, the sand shifting. Dan was up on his feet in a flash, drawing and aiming his Ultra Gun as the sand parted to reveal-

"A lantern?"

Sure enough, a large blue and red paper lantern with the kanji for "lantern" written on it was pushing itself out of the sand. It was strange enough that it was moving on it's own, digging it's way out of the sand. Then it started talking.

"I can't believe that I fell asleep! I keep getting buried in sand! Oh, Boss! Where are you?" It was then that the lantern noticed Dan. The lantern screamed, floated into the air and asked "Who are you? D-d-d-d-don't shoot!"

Dan put away his Ultra Gun and said "I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Dan Moroboshi. Do you have a name?"

"Yes, it's Daigoyou...I was named by my boss...OH BOSS!" Daigoyou sounded like he was sobbing.

"I take you're alone to, then." Dan asked.

"Yes… one day I was at the sushi cart… and the next…" and he started sobbing again.

"I think I might be able to help." Dan said.

Daigoyou stopped sobbing again and asked "Really?"

"Yes, I think I might be able to help you find your boss."

"You'd do that for someone you just met?"

"I always help those who need it."

Daigoyou flew higher into the air and said "Thank you!"

Dan was about to acknowledge his new companion's thank you, when an explosion struck near them. Dan quickly jumped into the air, grabbing Daigoyou as he went, landing and rolling on the ground to get away. Once they were off the ground, they were immediately surrounded by a group of combatmen. A quick visual analysis by Dan revealed that they were, in fact, machines.

"I can't believe that the General only gave me Anaroids to work with." A strange creature that appeared to be a cross between a bat and a crab said in an annoyed voice. "Take them prisoner."

"Wait!" Dan shouted, attempting to buy time, "Why are you doing this?"

"Silence! You have no right to speak. Once you have been altered, you will never treat me with such insolence again, because you shall be serving the great Gel-Shocker!"

Dan decided that he did not like that idea, and attempted to draw his Ultra Gun again, only for him to be stopped by the Anaroids.

"I won't let you do this!" Daigoyou shouted as he began spinning in midair, shooting disks out in all directions, taking out all of the Anaroids. Dan used the distraction to pull a pair of red glasses, the Ultra Eye, out of his jacket pocket, and place them on his face, shouting "Duwah!"

Dan's body disappeared in a flash of red light, replaced by his true form, a red bodied Ultra with a silver head and chest armor, Ultraseven.

Insert Theme: Ultra 7

The kaijin snarled and said "So you can transform, huh? Fine then. I, Ganikomol, shall be your opponent."

Ultraseven jumped at the kaijin, who caught him but was unable to stand upright. The two combatants tumbled down a sand dune, separating and returning to their feet at the bottom.

Ganikomol jumped into and flew through the air, attempting to hit Ultraseven's head, but the hero from the land of light dove beneath him. Ganikomol attempted this attack a few more times until Ultraseven had enough, throwing the Eye Slugger on the top of his head at the flying kaijin. The weapon bounced off of him, due to hitting Ganikomol on his armored chest, but it did knock him out of the sky. As Ganikomol struggled to get to his feet, Ultraseven, brought his hands to the beam lamp on his forehead, firing his Emerium Ray. Ganikomol had no time to scream as he was engulfed in a green explosion. Ultraseven then brought his right hand over his eyes, and returned to being Dan Moroboshi in another flash of light.

Daigoyou, who had seen the whole fight, was ecstatic. "You are awesome!"

"Perhaps." Dan replied as he climbed back up the dune.

"So did you really mean it?" Daigoyou asked.

"What?"

"Are you really going to help me find Boss?"

"Of course I am. Why would I lie?"

"Just asking."

Ending Theme: Another Day Comes 


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Lightspeed Vision

Opening Theme: Next Level

The clouds in the strange world that so many heroes and villains currently found themselves in never parted. In fact, if one cared enough to stare at the sky the entire day, one would notice that the clouds never moved. Not even an inch. It was as if this impossibility of nature was meant to drive the observer insane.

"Grandmother once said...A cuisine's flavor is decided by preparation and performance. Its the same with battle." A man in armor resembling a Japanese rhinoceros beetle said as he pointed toward the sky. It was then that another impossibility occurred, as a ray of sunlight came down upon and illuminated the speaker. "And you have failed horrifically at both."

The group of defeated Gel-Shocker combat men could not offer a reply as they lay motionless on the ground. The kaijin that led them, a cross between a lizard and a scorpion named Sasoritokages, was more than vocal.

"Shut Up!" he shouted as he attempted to punch the man in the face, only for him to dodge and quickly knock him to the ground. As Sasoritokages struggle to stand, he, with fear in his voice, asked "Who...Who are you?"

The figure pointed to the sky again and said "Grandmother once said… Walking the Path of Heaven, the Man that will rule everything. Souji Tendou, Kamen Rider Kabuto."

Sasoritokages then attempted to flee, but Kabuto pressed the three buttons on the Kabuto Zector on his belt.

**One**

**Two**

**Three**

"Rider...Kick!" He shouted as he flipped in horn on his Zector both ways, sending energy to his right leg as he leapt into the air.

**Rider Kick**

Sasoritokages screamed seconds before Kabuto's Rider Kick collided with him, resulting in him erupting into a fireball, ending the kaijin. Kabuto waited a few seconds before removing the Kabuto Zector from his belt, canceling his transformation.

Souji Tendou then made his way back to his maroon bike, the Kabuto Extender. As he drove away, a strange being materialized were the rider left the defeated combat men.

"Kabuto… You will soon fight your last battle."

"Sen-chan… wait up… It's so hot out…" complained Koume Kodou, known by her teammates as "Umeko", DekaPink.

"This will be the fifth time we've stopped in an hour, Umeko." Sen'ichi "Sen-chan" Enari, DekaGreen, said back. "We won't find shelter if we keep stopping."

"He's right." Marika "Jasmine" Reimon, DekaYellow, added. "I, for one, have no desire to die out here."

"Nonsense." Tekken "Tetsu" Aria, DekaBreak, said then. "We won't die out here, we're more resilient than that."

"If you say so." Houji "Hoji" Tomasu, DekaBlue, said back. "But Jasmine's right, we do need to find some cover. And water… and…"

"It'll work out!" Banban "Ban" Akaza shouted, as if to challenge the world, his spiky hair blowing in the hot wind. "We can't die, because Boss and Swan-san are waiting for us!" He then put his arm around Hoji's shoulder, much to his teammate's annoyance, adding "Right, Aibou?" 

Hoji got Ban's arm off him, saying "I'm not you're Aibou."

"I'm sorry, but NONE OF THIS CHANGES THE FACT THAT I AM OVERHEATING!" Umeko screamed, her frustration getting the better of her. Her outburst only resulted in Tetsu and Hoji taking a few tentative step away from their smaller comrade, in fear for their lives.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and walked over to her friend, saying "Umeko, I promise that as soon as we get out of this desert, I will personally find a river for you to take a bath in."

"Really?" Umeko asked, almost like a child being promised ice cream if they were well behaved.

"Really." Jasmine answered, as she and Umeko sealed the deal with a pinkie promise.

"You'd better join me, Sen-chan." Umeko growled, her eyes shooting daggers at her green counterpart. "You owe me for forgetting about our last date."

"I look forward to it." Sen-chan answered in an amazingly calm tone. He was in no mood to argue with his teammate/girlfriend, so if she said that he forgot, that's how it was.

They continued walking for another hour or so, all of them secretly relieved that Umeko had stopped complaining and started walking with serious intent. After all, few things could stop her now that she was motivated.

"So do you really intend to fulfill that promise?" Hoji asked Jasmine after a while.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"No reason. Just thought that that was a very thoughtful thing to do."

"Yeah, well, as soon as the lovebirds are done, I will be soaking a bit to." Jasmine said, playfully grinning. "You can join me, if you want to."

"How can I refuse?" Hoji asked then, a smirk on his face.

After another few minutes of walking, Ban flopped down on the ground, a quick puff of sand jumping up into the air for a few seconds. "Well, I'm done. I think we've walked our share for today."

"Why? Don't you want to get out of this desert?" Umeko asked, dismayed as she did not want her bath to be postponed even more.

Tetsu mimicked Ban by flopping down in the same way. "While we could walk more, Senpai is right, we need to get some rest."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Umeko sighed in defeat as she sat down, with Sen-chan, Jasmine, and Hoji following suit.

"How long do you think it will take for us to get out of this desert at our pace?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm not sure," Sen-chan answered, "Given the typical size of a desert, provided that this isn't a desert planet mind you, it should take another day or two at our pace."

"You will not be leaving anywhere, space police!" A strange wolf/jellyfish creature shouted as he and a group of green Salis Worms. "You are now prisoners of Gel Shocker, and I am your jailer, Kuragewolf!"

As the six Dekarangers got to their feet, Tetsu said "Nonsense."

"What?"

"We won't be captured by anyone." Ban answered for his teammate.

"We'll see about that." Kuragewolf snarled. "Worms!" As one, each of the six worms that aided the kaijin shifted, taking on the forms of the six SPD officers. As a side effect of this, all of them now not only had the memories and personalities of the originals, but they now had a compulsive desire to kill the originals at any cost. "Since you won't let me be your jailer, "Kuragewolf began "I'll settle for being your executioner. Kill them."

Ending Theme: One World 


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: Gel-Shocker, Hands Up!

Opening Theme:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger

_S.P.D.. Special Police Dekaranger. Five detectives who fight cool with burning hearts. Their mission: To combat space criminals who invaded Earth. They will protect the peace and safety of all humanity!_

The six Sailis worms that had taken on the form of the six Dekas that Gel-Shocker's Kuragewolf had originally been sent to capture were now instinctively driven to kill them. To make the disguise complete they would have to replace them and completely take over their lives. After all, no one would know that they were imposters, not even the Worms themselves. They were identical in every way, appearance, personality, fighting skill, physical condition, and they even copied their memories. It would be a simple matter. At least, that's what they thought.

"Kill them." Kuragewolf ordered as the six worms charged. As they did so, the six Dekas prepared their respective transformation devices, Ban through Umeko their SP Licenses, and Tetsu his Brace Throttle.

"Henshin standby!" Jasmine shouted.

"Emergency! Dekaranger!" the main five Deka's shouted then.

_When Dekabase receives the call, form fitting space metal, Dekametal, is released, and forms around them to form their Dekasuits._

"Face On!"

"Emergency! DekaBreak!"

_When Tetsu activates his Brace Throttle, form fitting space metal, Dekametal, is released, and forms around him to form his Dekasuit._

"Face On!"

After a bright flash of light, Kuragewolf and the six worms were surprised to see that these six humans were not as helpless as they seemed, having finished their transformations.

"1! Hating Cruel Villainy!"

"2! Pursuing Mysterious Cases!"

"3! Investigating Futuristic Technology!"

"4! The Evildoers in the Universe…"

"5! Will be eliminated with all available speed!"

"6! Its Great to be Invincible!"

"S.P.D.!"

"DekaRed!"

"DekaBlue!"

"DekaGreen!"

"DekaYellow!"

"DekaPink!"

"DekaBreak!"

"Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger!"

"So," an annoyed Kuragewolf said, "are you ready to die?"

"Nonsense, we are not going to lose." DekaBreak chimed in.

"No one asked you!" Kuragewolf shouted, "Just die!" And with that, the seven kaijin charged.

DekaRed leapt forward, only to be met by his Sailis worm counterpart in mid air, as the worm returned to its true form. The kaijin attempted to hit the Deka in the head with it's claw, which would have killed a normal person by decapitation, but the ranger ducked under it, kicking his foe in the chest. As the worm staggered, DekaRed pulled out his twin D-Magnums, and started firing. The worm quickly proved to be no match for his rather trigger happy counterpart, and exploded.

The other Dekarangers were already proving themselves against their own clones as well. DekaBlue, with his D-Sniper, Green with his D-Blaster, and Pink and Yellow with their D-Shots all made quick work of the worms they faced.

DekaBreak was having to deal with both Kuragewolf and his worm, but as a Tokkyou, he was the best of the best. No one was going to take him down easily. DekaBreak caught the swinging arm of his worm counterpart as he kicked Kuragewolf in the chest, sending the kaijin reeling back.

When Kuragewolf regained his equilibrium, he snarled and shook his head. This particular Dekaranger had been getting on his nerves from the moment he found them, and he wanted nothing more that to tear him limb from limb.

"You, Worm! Shed your skin already!" Kuragewolf ordered.

The worm slashed DekaBreak in the chest, its skin beginning to glow red hot. Before DekaBreak could stop it, the worm's skin exploded off of the creature, revealing it's true form, a purple and orange specimen known as a Verber Worm.

"Okay, that's a new one." DekaBreak said before running forward. "But it won't help you beat me!" DekaBreak attempted to punch the worm, but his fist collided with nothing. In fact, the worm was just gone.

"What?" he asked before being struck in the chest again, sparks flying as something struck his Dekasuit. As he struggled to get to his feet, the other five Dekarangers arrived to his aid.

"You o.k., kouhai?" DekaRed asked as he helped Break to his feet.

"Yeah, I just don't know what just happened." Break answered.

"What happened is that you are all going to die!" Kuragewolf howled at the six Dekas.

"Worms have the ability to shed their skin, which allows them to move at the speed of light! You will never catch it-UUUUGGGHHH!"

Kuragewolf was interrupted by a maroon device slamming into him, knocking the kaijin to the ground. The device, quickly to be revealed as being in the shape of a horned beetle, flew over to a person standing on top of a sand dune.

"Who are you?!" Kuragewolf demanded.

The man smiled, pointed into the sky, and said "Walking the Path of Heaven, The Man Who Will Rule Everything." He then pointed at Kuragewolf with the hand that was not holding the Kabuto Zector. "Souji Tendou." He then placed the Kabuto Zector on his rider belt. "Henshin." 

**Henshin**

Armor that resembled a insect's pupa formed around Tendou's body, transforming him into Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form.

Kuragewolf snarled. "Worm! Kill him!"

With that, the Verber worm sped up again, hitting Kabuto in the chest again and again. When the rider was knocked off the dune, landing on the ground hard, Kuragewolf began laughing. "Is that your best?"

Kabuto said nothing as he got to his feet, flipping the horn of his Zector forward, sending electricity along his armor, loosening it.

"Cast Off!" He shouted as he pulled the Zector's horn all the way around.

**Cast Off**

Kabuto's extra armor violently flew off, striking both Kuragewolf and the Verber worm with it's various pieces. Meanwhile, a horn, hidden by Masked form's extra armor flipped up to Kabuto's head.

**Change Beetle**

Insert Theme: Full Force

The Verber Worm convulsed for a few seconds before speeding up again, but this time it would have no chance to hit his foe again, as Kabuto said "Clock Up" before hitting a switch on the side of his rider belt.

**Clock Up**

Kabuto, now moving at the same speed as the Verber Worm, quickly showed the alien life form that he was many times it's better. Knocking aside blows that would have knocked the Dekarangers around like toys with no more that a quick movement of his arm, followed by a flurry of brutal punches and kicks that sent the Worm reeling back. Kabuto then turned his back to the worm and pressed the three buttons on the Kabuto Zector

**One**

**Two**

**Three**

"Rider Kick!."

**Rider Kick**

The Verber Worm leapt to its feet and attempted to rush Kabuto and strike him in the back. However, Kabuto quickly turned around and striking the Worm in the head with a 360 degree rider kick. The Worm exploded purple, the same color of its skin.

**Clock Over**

The entire battle between Kabuto and the worm was no more than a few seconds in real time. As such, all involved were amazed at what they just witnessed.

"So fast…"DekaPink started.

"What sort of technology would allow someone to do that?" DekaGreen asked.

"I would never be able to hit him…" DekaBlue added.

"I couldn't ever see half of that…" DekaYellow commented, stunned.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" DekaRed and DekaBreak shouted in unison.

"How can this be…" Kuragewolf growled in disbelief. "That worm was supposed to be unstoppable."

"Let's Finish Him!" DekaRed shouted, only for his SP License to go off. He flipped it open and said "Hello?"

"Ban? Good, I finally got through to someone. It's me, Boss!"

"Boss! Good to hear from you! How'd you get a hold of my SP License?'

"No time to explain, I had to tell you that you can access your DekaMachines and Murphy to fight in the dimension you've been sent to."

"Awesome!" DekaRed said, "In fact, we just ran into a need for Murphy! Send him in, Boss!"

"Murphy! Your Key Bone!" DekaBlue shouted as the robot dog, K9 Murphy, appeared out of seemingly nowhere. When the robot caught the key bone, it transformed into the D-Bazooka. The weapon was caught by the main five Dekas, aimed and fired. Kuragewolf was vaporized instantly.

"Yeah!" The six of them called as Kabuto walked over to them. As the Dekarangers continued to celebrate, the ground began to shake. Suddenly, the head of a massive antlion beetle, the monster Antlar, screeching all the way.

"Holy! That thing's huge!" DekaPink screamed, unable to comprehend that something alive could be so huge.

"Swan-san!" DekaYellow shouted into her SP License, "Send the DekaMachines!"

True to form, the five Dekamachines, Patstriker, Patgyror, Pattrailer, Patarmor, and Patsigner, all arrived within moments. The main five Dekas then jumped into the cockpit of their respective Dekamachines.

"Tokusou Gattai!" DekaRed shouted

"Dekaranger Robo! Hands Up!" Dekaranger Robo's Signal Cannon leaped up from its right leg into the corresponding hand, and the Sentai Robot then pointed the weapon at Antlar as the monster screeched again.

"Alright," DekaRed said, "Let's make this quick!"

Dekaranger Robo fired three shots from its Signal Cannon, and all three shots struck home, hitting Antlar in the chest. However, the shots did not appear to do any damage at all to the heavily armored monster, and it charged forward, striking the robot in the chest with it's massive pincers.

Dekaranger Robo reeled back from that attack, and switched weapons, putting away the Signal Cannon in favor of it's Judgement Sword. However, this did not work either, as the sword simply bounced off Antlar's hide. The monster screeched again and raised it's head skyward. A rainbow colored beam shot out from Antlar's mouth, pulling Dekaranger Robo toward it.

"That beam must be emitting some sort of magnetic field!" DekaGreen shouted as he attempted to, unsuccessfully, get Dekaranger Robo to move the other way. "We're being pulled in!"

Soon enough, Dekaranger Robo was caught between Antlar's pincers, and the monster was slowly but surely crushing the machine's armor.

"This is bad!" DekaYellow shouted as alarms blared everywhere. "We're going to be crushed!"

Suddenly, a thin green beam struck Antlar in the back of the head, making the monster scream with pain, forcing it to release Dekaranger Robo. The robot stumbled forward, and then turned around and slashed the monster in the chest with the Judgement Sword and kicked it in the same spot to knock it back. Antlar fell to the ground, the the Dekaranger's savior, a red giant with silver armor, was revealed.

"A giant?" DekaBlue and DekaPink asked in unison. The Giant, Ultraseven, then ran forward, picked Antlar off the ground, threw the monster into the air, and put his arms into an "L" position. A bright yellow beam, the Wide Shot, went forth and obliterated the monster in mid air.

"So...so...so...Awesome!" DekaRed shouted.

Ultraseven brought his hand to his face, and shrunk. DekaRed immediately got to his feet, and jumped out of Dekaranger Robo, shouting "I've got to meet this guy!"

"So you're an alien?" Ban asked after a few minutes of talking.

"Yes." Dan answered, amazed at how far human curiosity could reach.

"Cool."

Dan looked around at the now very unique group of people. Himself, a member of the space garrison that watched over sentient life, six space police members, a man that was determined to destroy all worms, and a sentient lantern. Odd.

Dan looked into the distance, and was surprised to see-

"A sushi cart?"

"What!" Daigoyou shouted, slamming into Dan's head. "That's Boss's cart! Boss!"

"Boss?" all six Dekas asked. "He has a boss too?" 

"Come on!" Daigoyou shouted as he flew in the direction of the cart, Dan, the Dekarangers, and Tendou, who was also pulling along his Kabuto extender as he went, all following.

Meanwhile, at Gel-Shocker's secret base, General Black walked up to the device that allowed him to speak to the Great Leader.

"Great Leader, the squad I sent out to remove our enemies has been destroyed."

"This is unfortunate news…" The Great Leader said over the intercom. "You will send another group after the heroes. Hit them where they live...And if you fail again...remember that my… forgiving nature has its...limits."

"It shall be done, Great Leader." General Black said as he switched off the intercom.

"You will not be Great Leader forever. Soon Gel-Shocker will be mine."

Ending Theme: Midnight DekaRanger


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: Mingling Heroes

Opening Theme: Your Choice, Dear Reader!

"Here we are, Cave Sweet Cave." Genta said as he lead Daigoyou, Dan Moriboshi, the Six Dekarangers, Ban, Hoji, Sen-chan, Jasmine, Umeko, and Tetsu, along with Souji Tendou, into the cave that he and the other heroes they had met were living in. Looking around, any one of them would see all of the activity as it was happening. Ryutaros was over in one corner, drawing pictures with Natsuki(once again leaning against the Sword mode of Zuuban), Kotoha Hanaori, and Amazon. Ryutaros was drawing Amazon, in his rider form, ripping apart a man in green bull like armor. Everyone else's drawings were of landscapes, vehicles, or whatever else suited their fancies.

Gamu Takeyama and Shin Auska appeared to be in a spirited debate over whose Ultra form was more powerful, Gamu's argument being that an analysis of Gaia's attacks revealed that every time it was used it was stronger than the time before that. Auska's argument was that strength came from heart, and nothing could stop a determined person.

Chiaki and Masumi were in the middle of an arm wrestling match, with Ryunosuke, Souta, and Eiji cheering for their respective teammates. Momotaros, Kintaros, and Urataros were also watching and cheering for their particular preference in character. The green and black rangers seemed to be even, however, and slowly the veins of both began to appear on their respective foreheads as they vainly attempted to overwhelm each other.

Takeru, Mako, Satoru, Sakura, and Ryotaro were simply watching everything as it happened, the only difference between the two sets of red and pink rangers(to Sakura's irritation) was that at some point Mako slipped her hand into Takeru's.

"_Why can't I be that open?" _Sakura thought.

"Take-chan!" Genta shouted in his typical over dramatic tone, "I'm back! And I've found more Lost Heroes!"

"Lost Heroes?" Tendou asked

"Our term for people we find out there that are on our side." Genta said.

Soon enough, the additional "Lost Heroes" began to mingle with the people already present in the cave, although there was a brief moment of panic when the newcomers nearly attacked the Imagin due to their appearances.

Kotoha, Mako, and Natsuki immediately began wrenching relationship details out of Jasmine and Umeko, with all five girls speaking of high and low points of their relationships. Sakura, while standing away from the group, was silently taking notes.

Takeru, Satoru, Ban, and Tendou conversed about their respective fighting styles, and once that topic was exhausted, Takeru listened with great interest on Tendou's cooking skills. Perhaps he could teach Mako a few things...

Chiaki,Ryunosuke, Genta, Masumi, Souta, Eiji,Hoji, Tetsu, Auska, Dan, Amazon, Ryotaro, and all four Imagin spoke to each other on various topics, such as battles won, people lost, friends and enemies made, etc. Gamu and Sen-chan spoke as two geniuses were ought, spoke of their educations and respective achievements.

When all were hungry, food containers were opened and prepared by Genta and Tendou (while politely nudging Mako away from all cooking utensils). The food was hot and all bellies were full, making it so all gathered heroes went to various corners of the cave to sleep. Chiaki/Kotoha, Masumi/Natsuki, Takeru/Mako, Sen/Umeko, Hoji/Jasmine and (attempted) Satoru/Sakura all gathered in private corners, or as close to that as could be obtained given the circumstances. Guard Duty that night was passed to Tetsu and Gamu.

The next day began with a resounding crash.

All heroes immediately got up and out of the cave, only to see a large Dinosaurian monster, Algona, walking right toward the cave-hill. The monster roared, and then a small sphere appeared in front of the monster's head. Inside was the member of the Darkness Five, Surai of Dark Magic.

"This is the day you die, heroes!" the armored alien shouted.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck, and three giants, all Dora Titans, appeared. Evil laughing filled the air as the Witch Bandora appeared on her flying bicycle.

"No, you otherworldly fool! They are mine to destroy!" Bandora shouted with extreme hammyness.

"No!" Two Gel Shocker kaijin that leapt out of the ground shouted, one a cross between a wild boar and a rhinoceros beetle, Inokabuton, and the other a moray eel and a turtle, Utsubogames.

"Well," Satoru said as he reached for his Accelular, "It looks like all of our enemies have gotten the same idea."

Suddenly, a blue light fell down from the sky and crashed in front of the four giants, revealing a blue Ultraman…

"Agul!" Gamu called. Ultraman Agul stood full height, getting into his battle pose.

"We'll go help him, Take-chan!" Genta said, slapping the shoulders of his two fellow sixth rangers as he did so.

Takeru observed for a moment before telling his childhood friend "Good Luck."

The three sixth rangers stood together and readied their transformation devices.

"Emergency! Dekabreak!"

_When Tetsu activates his Brace Throttle, form fitting space metal, Dekametal, is released, and forms around him to from his Dekasuit._

"GoGo Changer! Start Up!"

"Ikkan Kenjo!"

When the light faded, the three sentai Sixth rangers stood proud.

"Attacking Outrageous Evil! Shattering the Darkness of Fear! The Detective of the Daybreak! DekaBreak!"

"The Dazzling Adventurer! Bouken Silver!

"Shinken Gold! Umemori Genta! Going Forth!"

The three then leapt into the air and called their respective Mecha.

"DekaBike, Launch! Tokusou Henkei! DekaBike Robo!"

"Hasshin Shift On! Siren, Aider, Police, GoGo! Gattai Shift on! Siren Formation! Kinkyu GoGo Gattai, SirenBuilder!"

"Samurai Henkai! DaikaiOh!"

The three Mecha landed on opposite sides of Agul, who regarded them quickly.

Just as the two Gel-Shocker kaijin were about to attack the group on the ground, a time portal opened, and out came a green train with a drill at the front of it, ZeroLiner. As it went by, three individuals stood in front of them.

'Yuuto!" Ryotaro shouted.

"Odebu!" Momotaros also shouted, only for the one he spoke to to turn around and shout back "Its Deneb!"

"Kagami…" Souji said calmly.

Sure enough, the ones who had disembarked Zeroliner were indeed Yuuto Sakurai, his Imagin Partner Deneb, and Arata Kagami.

"Tendou!" Kagami shouted as the Gatack Zector flew into his hand, "We'll handle them!"

"Henshin!" Yuuto and Kagami shouted.

**Henshin**

**Cast Off**

**Change Stag Beetle**

**Altair Form**

Kamen Riders Gatack and Zeronos stood together for a few moments before Zeronos pointed at the enemy and said "I'll tell you at the start, I'm fairly strong."

After a few more moments, Agul, Dekabike, SirenBuilder, Daikaioh, Gatack, and Zeronos faced their enemies down.

And then, chaos.

Insert Theme: Choose your own! Examples!: ("Dekabreak, Zenkai", "Mabayuki Senko, Bouken Silver", "SirenBuilder of Hope", "Shinken Gold, Ikkan Kenjo", "Samurai Henkei, Daikaioh", "Action Zero", "Lord of Speed")

Ultraman Agul leapt into the air and kicked Algona three times in the face, before landing in front of the monster. Algona roared and attempted to hit the blue ultra by slamming both of its arms against him, but Agul caught them. Pushing Algona's arms aside, Agul then punched the monster in the gut with both fists, forcing the monster to stagger. With that opening, Agul charged energy into his head, and fired the attack, the Photon Crusher, into the monster's chest. Like an attack from Gaia, the monster exploded multiple times from the top to the bottom.

Zeronos slashed Utsubogames in the chest with his ZeroGasher sword, sparks flying as the kaijin fell over onto the ground. As he got to his feet, Utsubogames fired a stream of gas form his mouth, making Zeronos cough as he struggled to breath.

"Yuuto!" Deneb shouted as he fired off several bullets from his fingertips, which exploded against the turtle/eel monster, making him back off.

"Yuuto, are you alright?" Deneb asked, only for his rider partner to put him in a headlock.

"Why didn't you help me earlier, baka?" Zeronos demanded.

"Yuuto...you're hurting me!" Deneb sputtered as he struggled to get free from Zeronos's headlock.

The green rider released him and said "Well Deneb, you get to finish him." As he said this, Zeronos removed the Zeronos card from the Zero Buckle, and flipped it around, revealing the yellow side of it. He then slid it into the Zero Buckle

**Vega Form**

Deneb placed his hands on each of Zeronos's shoulders, and they became twin shoulder cannons. Zeronos's armor was switched out for a bulkier set, and the ZeroKamen was formed from a drill. Vega Form Zeronos swung the ZeroGasher Sword, making a small crater from under him and the wind start blowing.

"I'll tell you at the start, the face on my chest is a decoration!" Zeronos declared.

"_Deneb! Just finish him off already_!" Yuuto shouted from within. Vega form then switch the ZeroGasher formation into Bowgun form. Zeronos then pressed the button on the top of the belt.

**Full Charge**

Zeronos the pulled out the card and placed the card into the Bowgun, transferring it's energy into it. Zeronos then unceremoniously pointed the weapon at Utsubogames, and fired. The monster exploded and that was that.

**Clock Up**

Gatack zipped around his foe, Inokabuton. The kaijin could not keep up with Gatack as he slashed the monster over and over again with his twin Double Caliber swords.

**Clock Over**

Gatack stopped 10 feet in front of his foe, and Inokabuton rushed forward. Gatack then put the Double Caliber into a formation reminiscent of a pair of scissors and shouted

"Rider Cutting!"

**Rider Cutting**

Yellow energy surrounded the Double Caliber as Inokabuton jumped into the air. Gatack merely raised his weapon upward and caught the monster, and then pushed the blades together. Inokabuton vanished in an eruption of fire.

"Lobster Claw True Ability PayBack!" Shinken Gold shouted from within Daikaioh, as the Lobster mecha's claws struck one of the Dora Titans, knocking the monster to the ground as it exploded.

"Knuckle Vulcan!" Bouken Silver ordered as SirenBuilder fired both of its fists at it's Dora Titan, with the same result.

"Sword Tornado!" DekaBreak shouted as DekaBike Robo spun at high speed, cleaving the Dora Titan it fought and… you know what? Every enemy in tokusatsu explodes. Should I stop mentioning it?

Anyway, with all foes vanquished, Ultraman Agul, Daikaioh, SirenBuilder, DekaBike Robo, Kamen Rider Zeronos, and Kamen Rider Gatack stood together. As the other heroes stood in awe of their allies strength, one would wonder if it was only the beginning…

Hiroshi Fujimiya(Agul), Yuuto Sakurai(Zeronos), Deneb, and Arata Kagami(Gatack) soon made themselves at home in the network of caves on the hill. The only incident that occurred was when Yuuto found the image that Ryutaros drew of Amazon killing him… but that is something for another time. With our heroes numbers increasing, more hope began to appear that they would, indeed, return home.

Ending Theme: Choose Your Own!

**Well, Dear Readers, that was chapter 10! Thank you to everyone that has read this story so far. But as I said above, this is only the beginning of what I have in store for our heroes. And many more are on the way. But where are they? How did they get here? Why are Gel-Shocker, the Bandora Gang, and the Darkness Five all present? Well, you won't find out unless you keep reading, right? **

**For those who like quizzes, here are a few brain teasers to spend some time on.**

**1: What does Gamu Takayama transform into Ultraman Gaia with?**

**2: What is the power the Shinkengers use called?**

**3: What is Amazon's real name?**

**Once you get these figured out, I hope you will be more excited to read chapter 11! See you then!**

**P.S. Do you think I could get a TV Tropes Page?  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11: Maaji Maji Majiro! Please!

Opening Theme: Life is Showtime

_The Rings of Magic, Wizard Rings. Wielded in each hand of a modern mage, he will fight to turn despair into hope._

**Hello, Readers! As of now, I am taking the Creative Liberty level up a notch! Initiating Operation: Overdrive!***

***Note: Not the Power Rangers series**.

Masumi was rather happy to be out of the caves again, as he and Natsuki had volunteered to head out to find the next group of lost heroes. Ever since they had been found by Ryotaro a week before, it had been well established that gathering all heroes to the same place was a top priority. That and he had not had even a single moment alone with Natsuki since they had arrived in the strange world, and he wanted to rectify that. There was only one problem…

"Ah, fresh air, definitely a must for anyone." Souta said with a massive grin on his face as he took in a nice deep breath.

"Damn you to hell, super spy." Masumi thought. The blue Boukenger joined the two of them at the last minute, claiming that he wanted to get some fresh air. It was almost as if he had wanted to keep him from spending the day alone with only girl he would ever love…

Natsuki, however was having a blast. Spending the day with Masumi, a person she had loved ever since she had been found by him in those Lemurian ruins, and Souta, her big brother figure? Best. Day. Ever. As usual, she was carrying Zuban's Sword mode on her back, the large gold sword bouncing every time she moved, be it a hop, a skip, or a jump. Or all three at once.

Eventually, the three Boukengers arrived at a crossroad, with a forest splitting the road down the middle. Both paths would eventually be covered by a "tunnel" of trees.

"Let's take a break." Masumi said as he dropped down onto the ground, getting out his water bottle and taking a few gulps. They had been walking nonstop for about three hours, so the break was more than warranted.

"Natsuki will have a snack then." Natsuki said as she pulled out a bag of peanuts.

Souta sat down next to Masumi, took an overdramatically deep breath, and then said "Ah, the great outdoors. Surely there is nothing better then getting out into the wilderness for the fresh air-"

"Cut the crap, you came out here just to mess with me, didn't you?" Masumi interrupted, his tone unpleasant.

"Whatever do you mean?" Souta asked in the most innocent sounding voice he could muster.

"I haven't been alone with Natsuki for over a week, and this would have been the perfect opportunity had you not 'conveniently' decided you wanted to go for a stroll!" Masumi hissed, keeping his voice low enough to prevent Natsuki, whose mind was clearly elsewhere as she delved into her snack, from hearing.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Souta asked, his voice taking a dark tone. "You're right."

"What?"

"Do you really think that now is an appropriate time to be delving into romantic ideas? We're trying to survive out here, Masumi. If you weren't so distracted by Natsuki, you would notice that."

"You haven't been like this toward every other couple out here, asshole." Masumi growled.

"Maybe you should do something about me then…" Souta said slyly.

"What do you mean?"

"See that fork in the road? What if you were to… send me on my way down one path, while you and Natsuki took another…"

"Wouldn't that mess up your purpose here?"

"Oh, that was just to piss you off. I just wanted to know how you planned to get rid of me."

"You are a piece of work, you know that?" Masumi finished, the irritation in his voice amplified because of the high up adventurer's teasing.

"Just a bit of advice, use protection." Souta added, winking as he did so.

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

**The Base of the Darkness Five**

Viranias, the alien Temperor representative of the Darkness Five, strode into the chamber with the on floor viewing screen, were Surai was already staring into it.

"Surai, I grow bored. Is there any activity out there that I may know about?" the blue alien asked, his tone of voice suggesting that he wanted to strangle a Pigmon to death.

Surai chuckled at his compatriots violent attitude. "You're in luck. This is right up your ally." he said as he stepped out of the way, showing Masumi and Natsuki splitting up with Souta. "You can have a little hunt, if you so desire."

"What, and leave none for me to turn to bronze?" the alien Hipporito representative, Jathar asked as he to entered the chamber.

Viranias thought for a few moments before saying to his maroon counterpart "You can have the blue one. The black and yellow ones should be more interesting."

"Well, you two had better get moving, before Bandora or Gel-Shocker get's their hands on them." Surai added. Viranias growled at the mere mention of the other two evil groups before departing, Jathar quickly following when he realized he was being left behind.

To say that Masumi was happy to not have to see Souta's stupid smirk for at least the next couple of hours would have been an understatement. He was still rather confused about the reason Souta came with them, but he was fairly certain that he decided to come on impulse. That or his plan really was to irritate him for a while.

"Natsuki likes it in here." Natsuki piped after a few moments of silence. "It's nice and quiet."

"Yeah, I kind of like it to…" Masumi added, putting his arm over Natsuki's shoulder.

Natsuki was about to say something else when suddenly a vision struck her:

_She was still walking along the same path, Masumi at her side. Everything is in grayscale, or black and white. Suddenly an explosion rips the air, sending them both flying. They land, she scoots over to where Masumi is on the ground, a massive gash in his chest from flying debris that struck the Fast Adventurer in mid air. A dark liquid is pouring from the wound. She knows it's blood…_

"Masumi, Dodge!" Natsuki shouted. Masumi, having known her for as long as he had, knew better than to question an order from her, so he immediately wrapped his arms around his petite companion and leaped to the side, just as an orange beam struck the ground where they were both standing just seconds before.

When the two Boukengers hit the ground, Masumi made sure that he cushioned Natsuki with his body. The impact with the ground knocked Zuban off of Natsuki's back, the sword planting itself in the ground several feet away, as the two adventurers rolled to a stop.

"Damn, I missed." Viranias said as he descended from the sky, a pair of wings turning back into the yellow ropelike growths that formed his cape.

"Who are you?" Masumi asked as he struggled on the ground.

"I am the one who will be your demise, Viranias of Villainy of the Darkness Five!" Viranias shouted as he raised his claws to the sky for a moment, a bolt of lightning striking as that happened.

Masumi and Natsuki got to their feet, as Viranias continued to speak. "To be frank, I'm surprised you dodged that attack. Human must have better hearing than I have been told, for I was certain I didn't make a sound."

"Natsuki didn't actually hear you coming." The Strong adventurer replied.

"What?" Viranias asked, shocked.

"Natsuki can see into the future. She saw what you tried to do to Masumi." She said, as she calmly walked over to where Zuban was and drew the sword out of the ground. She also pulled out her Acellular, as did Masumi, as she finished by saying "Natsuki will never forgive you!"

"Boukenger, Start Up!"

The two of them transformed into Bouken Black and Yellow, respectively, and rushed forward, Black wielding his Survi-Buster as opposed to his Radial Hammer, and Yellow brandishing Zuban.

Viranias lashed out with two energy whips from his claws, but Bouken Yellow used Zuban to knock the whips out of the way as Bouken Black fired several shots from his Survi-Buster. The laser shots struck Viranias in the chest. The villainous alien had barely enough time to energize his claws again when Bouken Yellow was close enough to hit him with Zuban. Viranias quickly raised his claws just in time to block the golden Lemurian sword.

"Well, you are more skilled than I could have hoped." Viranias began, as he started pushing Bouken Yellow back a bit. "However, I have conquered stronger foes than you!"

Viranias shoved Bouken Yellow away and fired a volley of energy blasts from his claws. While the beams did not hit their intended targets, the shockwaves from their impacts with the ground sent both Boukengers flying through the air. Just before he hit the ground, Bouken Black fired off another few shots of his Survi-Buster in order to destroy some debris that the explosion knocked into the air.

"Now then," Viranias began as he took a few steps forward, planting his foot firmly on Zuban, as the sword was knocked out of Bouken Yellow's hands in the explosion, "are you ready to lay down and die? Or perhaps you wish to continue this futile struggle."

"Natsuki… will… beat you…" Bouken Yellow sputtered as she tried to stand, as the wind had been knocked out of her lungs when she landed.

"Yes, a good pest chooses to resist. But in the end the result shall be the same." Viranias answered as his energy whips formed again. "Perish!" he shouted as he swung down with one of his claws.

Bouken Yellow braced for the impact, but instead came a pained scream that was not her own. Looking up revealed that Bouken Black had leapt in the way and had been struck in the back by one of Viranias's whips, the other wrapping around his neck.

"Pathetic fool." Viranias growled, "Wait your turn!". Viranias then pulled Bouken Black and threw him through the air, making him painfully collide with a tree, knocking him unconscious and cancelling his transformation.

"Masumi!" Natsuki shouted as she also cancelled her transformation, barely dodging another attack by Viranias.

"You should be more concerned for yourself, girl!" Viranias shouted just as he swung his whips downward again…

**Defend, Please**

Viranias's whips bounced off a red circle that appeared in the air above Natsuki, the unexpected bounce forcing the blue alien back a foot or two.

"What is this?" The Darkness five general hissed. "Show yourself!"

Hidden in the trees, a man smirked, lowering his ringed right hand down to his belt buckle, which was shaped like a hand.

**Connect, Please**

Another circle appeared in the air, and the man reached into it, pulling out a silver gun. Swinging the weapon in the air, he fired off several shots that flew through the air, appearing as though they were about to hit Natsuki in the back, only to curve around her and strike Viranias in the chest. The alien grunted in pain as the bullets struck him, making him back off another few feet. Natsuki turned and saw the man, pointing his gun at Viranias as he walked toward them.

"Who are you?" Natsuki asked, hoping that this was a Lost Hero.

"I'm just a meddling mage." He answered, smirking. "But you can call me Haruto Souma."

"It does not matter what your name is, human!" Viranias howled, "You shall pay dearly for interfering!"

Haruto chuckled as he lowered his right hand, now wearing a different Wizard Ring, down to his belt.

**Driver ON, Please**

The belt quickly enlarged, now a rather large piece of equipment rather than a simple belt buckle. Haruto flipped a switch on one side of it, making his activated Wizardriver begin chanting-

**Shabadoobi Touch to Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch to Henshin!**

and Haruto placed a red ring on his left middle finger, flipping down an attachment on it to give the ring a look that resembled a mask with a visor.

"Henshin!" he shouted as he scanned the ring on the Hand Author of the Wizardriver.

**Flame, Please. Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi!**

Haruto's body was engulfed by another red Magic circle, covering his body in a black bodysuit with a red trench coat and rubies.

Kamen Rider Wizard raised his hand that wore the Flame Ring, the ring catching the light.

"Its Showtime."

Insert Theme: Last Engage

Wizard flipped forward the hidden blade on the WizarSwordGun, turning it into it's blade form. He then rushed forward, slashing at Viranias, almost too fast for the alien to block with his claws. When one attack was parried by the blue Darkness Five member, Wizard kicked Viranias in the chest with his right foot.

While this was going on, Natsuki made her way over to Masumi, and started shaking him.

"Masumi… Masumi wake up!" She pleaded, until finally the fast adventurer began to stir.

"N-Natsuki?" He asked, clearly out of it from being knocked out. "W-what's happening?" He then looked passed her to see the battle that was taking place. "Who's that?"

"He's a ring bearing wizard!" Natsuki replied, beaming, as she wrapped Masumi into a hug. "Natsuki is glad you're alright."

Masumi weakly wrapped an arm around her as well. "I'm glad that you're safe, too."

"Damn you!" Viranias howled, lashing out wildly with his whips, attacks that Wizard easily deflected. Flipping the Shift Leaver on the Wizardriver-

**Lepachi Magi Touch to Go! Lepachi Magi Touch to Go!**

-Wizard scanned another ring on the belt's Hand Author-

**Big, Please**

and stuck his hand into a magic circle that appeared in front of him, making it ten times larger than normal. Wizard's now massive hand easily slapped Viranias to the side. Wizard then shifted the driver to magic side again, and placed one more ring on his right hand.

"Finale." he said.

**Choine! Kick Strike! Saiko!**

A magic circle appeared at Wizard's feet, fire wrapping around his right foot. He then did a cartwheel forward, followed by a summersault that launched him into the air. He then flipped around in the air so that his foot was pointed at his target, flew forward-

And was knocked out of the air by a purple fireball that came out of nowhere.

Wizard landed on the ground hard as Viranias got to his feet, turning around to see a familiar face.

"Deathrog…" Viranias growled.

Sure enough, the Deathrem member of the Darkness Five, Deathrog of Flames, was standing there, his extra large left hand pointed skyward, indicating that the fireball that struck Wizard came from the ground.

Viranias stomped toward his fellow Darkness Five member, shouting "Why are you here? This is my hunt! No other member of the Darkness Five is worthy of this!"

Deathrog slowly grumbled "The...Master...is...not...pleased...with...you…"

Viranias's six eyes widened. "What!? You mean…"

"Return...to...base…"

"Humph." was Viranias's response. He turned back toward the heroes scattered about the clearing and growled "This isn't over. I swear it." And then the two aliens began to fade away.

"Wait!" Wizard shouted as he rushed forward, swinging the WizarSwordGun at them, but the blade struck nothing but empty air.

After a few moments of silence Wizard mumbled to himself "The Darkness Five...Just what are you planning…"

Closing Theme: Finale of the Finale. 


	12. Chapter 12

Spell 12: Winds of Love

Opening Theme: Mahoe Sentai Magiranger

_Magic, a sacred power. Magic, an adventure into the unknown. Magic, the proof of courage!_

Souta was bored. Of that there was no doubt. In fact, he was so bored that he regretted goading Masumi into making him take the other path. In fact he was even about to turn around, head back to the fork, and go up the path the younger Boukengers took.

"I actually miss Masumi yelling at me." He realized, and promptly turned around-

Only to be staring right into the face of a maroon alien with a trunk.

"Wahhhhh!" Souta screamed as he leapt back.

"Heh heh." The alien began, "Did I startle you, human? Good, because you will soon be part of the collection of Jather of Hell, member of the glorious Darkness Five!"

"The Darkness Five, huh?" Souta answered as he pulled out his Acellular. "Your one of the organizations that are trying to kill us. Why is that?" 

"Us being in this world is no concern of yours." Jathar said, chuckling. "All you need to worry about is getting into the right position."

"Really? Shouldn't we go out to dinner first?" Souta joked as he pressed the button on the Acellular and slide it down his arm. "Boukenger, Start Up!"

"Looks like I have a comedian here." Jathar said. "Let's see how that helps you!" he shouted as he raised his claw into the air, a dark beam of energy shooting up. The beam separated into multiple clusters of energy, which landed and became multiple grey creatures armed with staffs. "Looks like I get Ghuls this time." Jathar said, turning his attention to Bouken Blue. "Attack!"

The Ghuls rushed forward as Bouken Blue pulled out his Survi Buster, firing off a few shots that took out the first few Ghuls. When the other six got too close to the High Up Adventurer for comfort, he changed the weapon into it's Survi Blade mode, slashing at the remaining Ghuls until they went down.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked as he looked at Jathar again. To his confusion, the alien had not moved. In an attempt to take advantage of the situation, Bouken Blue rushed at Jathar, swinging his blade-

Only for a large purple cylinder to come down out of nowhere and trap him in it.

"Ha Ha!" Jather laughed with glee, "You fell for it!" 

Souta cursed himself for falling for such an obvious trap, and tried hacking at the cylinder again, only for the blade to bounce off the inner wall.

"Now then, get into the pose you always wanted a statue of you to be in. I would love to see your creativity flower at the moment you bronze." Jathar said, stroking his trunk with his left hand.

"Bronze?" Bouken Blue asked, certain that he would not like the answer.

"Yes, this chamber will convert it's...unfortunate occupant into a bronze statue, forever frozen in the last pose they were ever in."

"I'm not going to be your work of art!" Bouken Blue shouted as he raised his Blow Knuckle and began ferociously punching the cylinder, but to no avail.

"Good luck with that, not even the Ultra Bracelet could ever have pierced it. And Goodbye." Jathar said as his right claw became covered in a dark energy…

"_This is it. This is how I'm going to die…" _Bouken Blue thought…

Only for Jathar to be struck by a small, pink cyclone.

It was about a meter in height, easily dwarfed by Jathar's (albeit human scale) height. But due to the fact that it sent the alien flying into a group of thorny bushes that were ten feet away, one would observe that it packed a wallop.

"Yahoo!"

Bouken Blue looked into the sky as a pink clad person descended from the treetops. She settled to the ground light as a feather, and as Jathar extricated himself from the bushes, he angrily screamed "Who are you?!"

The girl giggled, gave a quick twirl and shouted "The Blowing Wind Element! The Pink Magician, MagiPink!"

"MagiPink?" Both Bouken Blue and Jathar asked at the same time, although BB's question was muffled by the cylinder and filled with curiosity, while Jathar was filled with irritation.

BB was curious because he met a MagiYellow some time back, and Jathar was irritated because a name like that meant a full sentai...

"Yep! In fact, my little brother should be arriving with a bang any moment now!" She said as she looked up.

What followed was a few seconds of complete silence.

"Uhh...Kai? Come on… Boom! No?...Where are you? Oh God, I must have left him behind!" MagiPink screamed, clearly beginning to panic. "Oh, Makoto's going to kill me! 'Stay together' he said, but I just had to not listen!" Jathar, realizing that MagiPink had left her guard down, rushed forward.

"Look Out!" Bouken Blue shouted, and despite the interference the cylinder caused, MagiPink looked back at her foe just in time to leap into the air, out of reach. Landing on top of the cylinder, she said "Thanks for the assist. I bet you're cute, so I'll get you out as soon as I take care of him." The way she was talking left Bouken Blue convinced that she winked at him as she leapt off again, corkscrew kicking Jathar in the chest, sending the Hipporito seijin flying into the distance.

"MY STATUE!" He screamed as he disappeared over the horizon.

MagiPink landed, and in one swift motion, threw her MagiStick like a boomerang which sliced through the cylinder containing Bouken Blue(and for a second, he thought he had also been sliced) like butter.

"Uhh, thanks." Souta said as he dehenshined.

MagiPink did a quick little boogie as she victoriously sung "I knew it! A total cutie!" With that she, too dehenshined.

"A Goddess…" Souta thought as the angelically beautiful girl revealed herself.

"I'm Houka. Houka Ozu." she said, a extremely attractive smile spreading over her features. "What's your name?"

"_I cannot screw this up_…" Souta thought. This is a man who had a veritable dictionary of pick up lines, but all he was able to say was "S-Souta...and you are just...just...wow." He had no idea that Tsubasa had any sisters… or that this particular one was a celestial being in human form.

Houka giggled, an action that made Souta blush so deeply that one could mistake him for Bouken Red at a distance. Thankfully before Souta could succeed in making a fool of himself in a struggling attempt to say something coherent, a voice called out through the trees:

"Nee-san! Where are you?" MagiRed called out from his seat on his Sky Hoki.

"Down here, Kai!" Houka answered, waving enthusiastically at her youngest sibling. Souta, meanwhile, could almost hear the harp playing as he took in her every move the universe itself seemed to slow down to accentuate her movements. "_I think I'm in love_…" he dumbly thought.

MagiRed, hearing his eldest sister's call, leapt off his Sky Hoki and, the instant before he landed, dehenshined, revealing Kai Ozu, the youngest of the Ozu siblings. Kai immediately pointed at Souta and asked "Who's that guy?"

Souta finally snapped out of his daze, and managed to address Kai, albeit quickly:

"MynameisSoutaMogamiandIreallyfindyoursisterattractivethatisyou,Houka,areattractiveandIcan'tseemtofindtherightwordsforitbecauseyourgorgeousnesshasrenderedmespeechlessand-"

"I get it!" Kai shouted, getting Souta's rant to stop, "You're attracted to my sister and you want to ask her out, but there happens to be a fifteen person long line, so if you don't want to be the 17th wheel, you might want to reconsider. If not, have fun being strung along by my succubus of a sister."

"Kai!" Houka shouted, in the typical manner of an embarrassed older sibling. It was true that Houka had an unfortunate habit of dating multiple guys at once, and she had been dating up to fifteen, but-"You seem to forget that when we switched bodies, you broke up with all of them so you wouldn't have to go on a date with any of them!"

"Body switch or not," Kai retorted, "I am still a guy, and I was not going to go on a date with a bunch of guys that just wanted you for your body!"

"They weren't even that serious of relationships, you idiot!" Houka screamed. "I'm not a...a…" Houka was so angry at that moment that she couldn't even finish her sentence, and was actually getting seriously upset, and looked like she was about to cry.

Souta gulped, unsure of whether or not he should step in, when Kai took a few steps forward and embraced his sister, saying "I'm sorry, I just...I just really care about you."

"Huh?" Houka was about as astonished by the mood whiplash as I'm sure you, reader, are.

"I mean that I worry that seeing so many guys at once could put you in danger, and I didn't want to see that." Kai answered.

"Oh...In that case, as weird as it is, thank you for looking out for me, bro."

Souta was just a bit lost at this point. In the course of a few minutes he had nearly gotten himself killed, fell in love (at least he was pretty sure that was what it was) and witnessed a sibling argument and the resulting making up. "_What a day…" _he thought.

"I'd hate to end this tender sibling bonding moment," Souta then said out loud "but shouldn't we be getting out of here? I mean, what if that Jathar guy comes back?"

"Oh yeah, that guy." Houka replied, the look on her face suggesting that she had completely forgotten about the alien. "We should probably get back to camp, huh?"

"I'll lead the way." Kai said. "I am not letting a guy you just met ride with you on your Sky Hokie, so we're walking."

"Fine by me." Souta answered. "More time to get to know Houka" he thought.

The two magicians and one adventurer continued down the path Souta had been walking before, the High Up adventurer wondering just what awaited him…

Viranias entered another chamber of the Darkness Five's base of operations. The room was completely dark and empty, or so it appeared. The blue alien kneeled and said "What is your will, master?"

Viranias got a chill up his spine as a presence seemed to fill the room. No matter how much time he spent near it, he never did get used to it. He could feel the long life that it had endured, and could almost taste the evil, anger, hatred that coursed through it. He knew that to anger such a being would be to court death itself.

'_The time will soon come' _the presence spoke, directly into Viranias's mind. '_Soon I will be strong enough to inhabit a physical form once again. Summon the others, we have much to talk about.'_

"Yes, Emperor." Viranias said, his voice shaking slightly. The only thing that he wanted was for his master to gain a body, if only for the mental communication to cease.

"It will be done."

Ending Theme: The Spell Advent, Magical Force

**I should probably say now that every character in this story is supposed to appear as they did in their series of origin, like Dan is supposed to appear as he did in Ultraseven as opposed to, say, Mebius. Next chapter will be up soon.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Positive Energy Sensei

Opening Theme: Ultraman 80

Takeshi Yamato had a nasty habit of always being late. Sure, back on Earth his lateness was understandable. After all, he was a Science teacher at a middle school, a member of the monster fighting force UGM (he happened to be wearing his uniform when he was sent here) and had to keep his true form as Ultraman 80 a secret, so as to keep from being forced to return to the land of light. But here, in the company of other heroes, keeping his identity a secret was nonsense. Besides, he would have had no excuse for his "mysterious" disappearances here. But back to the lateness. This time, he was late because of a stupid rock...but that's beside the point. He was late returning to camp and it was ridiculous.

"Sorry I'm late!" Yamato shouted into the cave. "I promise next time I'm late I'll walk in doing a handstand-huh?"

Looking in, the only people that were in the cave that Yamato recognized were Makito Ozu,MagiGreen, Urara Ozu,MagiBlue, and Tsubasa Ozu,MagiYellow, Hikaru, or Heavenly Saint Sungel/MagiShine, and Haruto. At one corner of the cave was a man in a black jacket and a girl in a yellow one putting a wet cloth on his forehead. Tsubasa was stirring a potion in a pot made from a delivery container which contained the food they had been eating, Makito was going through the soil, Urara was trying without success to see into a crystal ball, and Hikaru was reading a book that he had on him, and Haruto was eating a doughnut.

"Are you feeling better, Masumi?" Natsuki asked her long time companion.

"My head is still aching a bit, but I think that will pass." Masumi answered, wincing

slightly.

"Uhh.. Who are they?" Yamato asked.

"They're just a couple of adventurers." Haruto answered, small doughnut crumbs escaping his mouth as he said so. "I saved them from this blue alien named Baroness, or something to that effect."

"A blue alien? Did he have claws, like a lobster's and a 'cape' of yellow growths on his back?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"He was from the Planet Temperor, and enemy of the Land of Light! Six of the Ultra Brothers were needed to stop just one!"

"Ultra Brothers?" Masumi and Natsuki asked in unison. Tsubasa, Urara, Makito, and Hikaru also stopped what they were doing and observed the conversation at hand.

"The Ultra Brothers are elite Ultramen that fight the strongest of monsters." Yamato answered.

"And you know this how?" Masumi asked as Natsuki readjusted the cloth on his forehead.

"Because I am one of them." He answered, his tone making it sound as if he also said "obviously".

"You're an Ultraman?" Natsuki asked, surprised to find one such being so easily.

"Yep. The people of Earth call me Ultraman 80." Yamato declared, unable to suppress the small amount of pride that entered his voice then.

"Not the most clever name I've ever heard…" Tsubasa joked as he added a herb that Makito grew to the potion. Drawing some up, he poured it into a mug that was in the container and passed it to his fellow yellow ranger, instructing Natsuki to give it to

Masumi. "It's for his headache." he explained when she asked what it was.

Natsuki brought the mug over to the Fast Adventurer, who put his hand up defensively and said "What is that, what is it for, and what's in it?"

"It's a potion that Tsubasa-san made, it's for your headache, and Natsuki...does not really know what's in it…"

"Whatever," Masumi said, as Natsuki held it up to him, and he bitterly drank it. In fact, after a few minutes the throbbing of his head did lessen-

"Masumi, Natsuki!" Souta happily called as he rushed in, followed by Houka and Kai.

'And the headache's back.' Masumi thought.

Houka watched with interest as the rather attractive man ran over to his friends, while Kai scowled. The whole way back all the High Up Adventurer had done was interrogate him on Houka's tastes in men, saying that he wanted to "beat the odds" in case Houka found any other men they might meet were attractive.

Having filled Souta in on basically everything, Masumi and Natsuki were finally left alone when Souta got distracted by Houka, who wanted to show him her shape shifting ability. In fact her first trick was to transform into an almost perfect likeness of Souta, except for the obnoxiously pink sash around his/her waist.

Without warning, Natsuki pecked Masumi on the forehead.

"Whats that about?" he asked.

Smiling angelically, she said "Natsuki just thinks that you are very brave, Masumi." She sat down and cuddled up next to him, and continued by saying "You threw yourself in the way of an attack that was intended for Natsuki."

Masumi put an arm around her, saying "Of course I did. I love you, don't I?"

Natsuki smiled again and leaned forward, her lips so close to Masumi's when-

The air turned cold and a resounding crash, the kind when a giant being lands.

Glocken of Ice landed, sending tons of dirt flying into the air. This member of the Darkness Five had been sent, by order of the master, to destroy the magicians that Viranias and Jathar had been unlucky to encounter.

'_Let's see how magic affects my immortal body._' Glocken thought, as his icy body, even if it was blown to bits, would just put itself right back together. Raising his hand to the sky, the dark energy bolt summoned a large group of Ghouls, along with Zobils, used by the Magiranger's foes from Underground Hades Empire Infersha.

"Well, looks like we have some not so friendly company." Haruto observed, putting down his bag of doughnuts.

"We'll handle these guys." Houka declared to Souta, winking at him. "Take care of your friends."

"Alright…" he sighed. He really wanted to fight alongside Houka, but it could wait.

Yamato, the Ozu siblings, Hikaru, and Haruto walked together as a group, readying their transformation devices as they did so, be they the Bright Stick, MagiPhones, MagiGripPhone, or a Wizardriver.

**Driver On, Please**

"So, this is the opposition for the day, huh?" Glocken chuckled. "Get them!"

"Let's Go!" Makito Shouted.

"Heavenly Saints, Grant us the Power of Magic!" The Five Ozu siblings shouted as they pressed 1-0-6 on their MagiPhones.

"Mahoe Henshin! Maaji Maji Majiro!"

**Maaji Maji Majiro!**

"Tenku Henshin!" Hikaru shouted, punching a MagiTicket into his GripPhone. "Goolu Golu Goludiiro!"

"Henshin!" Haruto shouted.

**Flame, Please. Hi,Hi,Hi,Hi,Hi**

Lastly, Yamato raised his Bright Stick into the air, shouting "80!", disappearing in a flash of light, only reappearing as Ultraman 80.

Meanwhile, the Magirangers began their role call.

"The Howling Earth Element! The Green Magician, MagiGreen!"

"The Blowing Wind Element! The Pink Magician, MagiPink!"

"The Splashing Water Element! The Blue Magician, MagiBlue!"

"The Galloping Thunder Element! The Yellow Magician, MagiYellow!"

"The Burning Fire Element! The Red Magician, MagiRed!"

"The Shining Solar Element! Heavenly Hero, MagiShine!"

"Our Overflowing Courage Changes into Magic! Mahoe Sentai Magiranger!"

"Now," Kamen Rider Wizard said as he raised the hand that wore the Flame Ring, "Its Showtime."

The eight gathered heroes rushed forward, the seven on the ground meeting the gathered henchmen in the middle, with 80 jumping into the air and kicking Glocken in the face, sending the icy alien crashing to the ground.

"Lets go, Kai!" Wizard shouted as he pulled out a WizardRing and put it on his right middle finger.

"Got it!" MagiRed shouted as he pressed 8-7 on his MagiPone.

**Choine, Kick Strike. Saiko!**

"Red Fire!"

The two red hot magicians flew into the air, and unleashed a fiery demise upon their foes, Wizard with his Kick Strike Wizard, and MagiRed using Red Fire, an attack that coated him in flames in the shape of a phoenix. Flying through the explosion, MagiRed changed his MagiStick into a sword, and hacked at a few more foes as Wizard scanned another transformation ring-

**Water, Please. Sui,Sui,Sui,Sui.**

Changing him to Water Style as he got back-to-back with MagiBlue.

"How about we give these guys a much needed bath?" Wizard asked as he put on a ring with some sort of liquid design on it, as MagiBlue also pressed 8-7 on her MagiPhone.

"Blue Splash!" she shouted as a torrent of water struck the enemies in front of her.

**Liquid, Please.**

A Ghoul attempted to impale Wizard with it's pike, but the weapon passed harmlessly through the ring-bearing mage. He then turned completely into a cloud of water that wrapped around numerous Ghouls until they were crushed and exploded.

MagiYellow and MagiPink were showing teamwork that only siblings could posses, as Pink kicked a Zolbi in the air, only for it to be shot by Yellow's MagiStick Bowgun.

**Hurricane, Please. Fu,Fu,Fu,Fu,Fu,Fu.**

**Connect, Please.**

Wizard came down between the two Ozu siblings, cutting down a Zolbi that attempted to get MagiYellow from behind.

"Thanks." He said as he shot a Ghoul who had a similar idea with MagiPink.

"Let's clean up these guys." Wizard replied as he opened the WizarSwordGun's Hand Author.

**Come Out Slashing! Shake Hands! Come Out Slashing! Shake Hands!**

**Hurricane! Slash Strike! Fu Fu Fu! Fu Fu Fu!**

"Pink Storm!"

"Yellow Thunder!"

Two twisters, one green and one pink, caught and lifted up a multitude of enemies, leaving them open for several lightning strikes. Wizard then cut down with his sword, destroying all foes caught in the cyclone.

MagiGreen was struck in the chest by three Ghouls, and fell over by the three magicians. Wizard scanned two more rings in rapid succession, as more enemies were almost upon them.

**Land, Please. Dun,Dun,Dun,Dun,Dun,Dun,Dun,Dun,Dun,Dun.**

**Defend, Please.**

A wall of stone shot up, knocking enemies that were beneath that spot it emerged from into the air, while others slammed into it.

"Thanks for the assist." MagiGreen said as he got to his feet. "Now let me return the favor." Pressing 0-1 on his MagiPhone and shouted "Green Muscles!"

MagiGreen's suit became covered in a muscle like cover, and proved the add the strength it implied when he punched a Ghoul into the distance.

"Woah!" Wizard jumped back a bit, but walked back to MagiGreen, saying, "But I can do that, to."

**Excite, Please.**

Wizard suddenly grew to twice his normal body size, and proceeded to mop the floor with a few Zolbi's.

"I'm not about to be outdone in front of my siblings!" MagiGreen shouted as he joined the fray.

Ultraman 80 jumped into the air, kicked Glocken in the face, and not for the first time knocked the alien to the ground. When he stood up, Glocken had a tree in his mouth, which he promptly spat out. "I've had it with you!" he screamed before unleashing a blast of icy wind from his mouth, which froze 80's feet to the ground.

"Now I've got you." Glocken snarled, preparing to stab the Ultra in the gut with the blade on his arm-

Only for the hero to break the ice around his foot at the right moment for him to kick Glocken in the gut, sending him back a bit. However, this victory was but a small one, as 80's color timer then began to blink.

"He's running out of energy…" Masumi observed from the cave.

"Does that mean he's going to…" Natsuki asked, worried.

"We can't let that bastard gain the upper hand!" MagiRed shouted as he and his siblings gathered.

"Form MagiKing!" MagiShine ordered, "Haruto and I will take out the remaining henchmen!"

"You've got it!" Red shouted as the five Ozu siblings typed 1-2-5 on their MagiPhones and shouting "Change Me into a Majin! Dai Mahoe Henshin! Maaji Maji Magika!"

The five of them dissapeared in a flash of light and, in their Majin forms, landed in a circle around Ultraman 80.

"MagiTaurus!"

"MagiFairy!"

"MagiMermaid!"

"MagiGaruda!"

"MagiPheonix!"

"Now let's Combine!" MagiTaurus ordered, within himself pressing 1-2-0-5.

"Change us into the Majin King! Magin Gattai! Maaji Giruma Magi Jinga!"

The five Majin came together and combined into their singular form-

"MagiKing! Number 1!"

Insert Theme: Majin Gattai MagiKing!

MagiKing landed once more just as Glocken got to his feet from 80's earlier kick. "Huh? Where'd you come from?"

MagiKing rushed forward, as did 80, and swung it's sword at Glocken who blocked it with his arm blades. 80, while his foe was distracted, once again jumped, but this time curled into a ball and hit Glocken in the face with his entire body.

As the alien crashed to the ground, Wizard and MagiShine had the remaining Ghouls and Zolbis right where they wanted them.

**Flame, Dragon. Bou,Bou,Bou,Bou,Bou!**

"Smoky, let's finish them off, shall we?" MagiShine asked into the MagiLamp Buster he wielded, within it living the Magical Cat, Smoky.

"You've got it!" he shouted back.

"Finale." Wizard said, even as MagiShine raised the Magilamp Buster at full power.

**Choine, Special. Saiko!**

The head of Wizards inner Phantom, Dragon, popped out of his chest, and then the Ghoul's and Zolbi's were eliminated in a torrent of fire and light.

"Fin." Wizard said.

"Checkmate." MagiShine added.

Meanwhile, MagiKing struck Glocken with a number of swords, the Darkness Five member being pushed back further and further. 80 then raised his arms, so that they were in a formation that made him look like a clock striking 3, and then putting them into an 'L', firing the multi-colored Saxium ray. The ray struck Glocken in the chest, making him explode into many, many pieces.

However, moments later the pieces of Glocken's body began to move on their own, putting the alien's body back together in moments.

"Ow! That hurt you little- You know what? Screw you guys!" and with that childish freak out the alien teleported away.

"So you guys specifically came out here to look for people like us?" Yamato asked.

"Yep. Strength in Numbers, and all that." Masumi replied as he stood up.

"I guess that now that we know that other heroes are here, it would be a good idea to team up." Haruto added.

"I'll say. We can all help each other." Kai said.

"Any reason to not separate from Souta is fine by me." Houka chimed, winking at the (current) subject of her affection.

"In that case, we should probably get going." Warned Makito, "That guy might come back soon."

"Natsuki will lead the way!" she beamed, jumping up and skipping out. "Keep up, Masumi!"

"...and then they blew me to bits!" Glocken screamed, complaining about his failed mission.

"It will be fine, Glocken." Surai reassured his compatriot, "The emperor will be restored soon."

'_And when that happens the universe, and all others, will belong to us!' _

Ending Theme: We Are Earthlings 


	14. Chapter 14

Scroll 14: Ninjas and High School Students!

Opening Theme: Hurricanger, Sanjo!

**So I noticed that I was using the word "said" a lot in the dialogue for the characters in this story. So I've taken it upon myself to, as of this moment, take my writing standards up a notch. So expect some said synonyms that will make the dialogue feel a bit more alive. You are welcome**.

The freezing wind howled, a never ending blast that made the already cold mountains of the World of Lost Heroes even more desolate. Snow permeates the landscape, making walking difficult, and one would not be able to turn around and go back because the wind blew snow over your tracks, making navigation impossible. Fire isn't an option, as there is nothing flammable that can be found. The only way to survive would be to make your way out of the mountains, as three ninjas have already discovered.

"This sucks!" Kouta Bitou, Hurricane Yellow, complained, "It's so cold that I think my ears are freezing off!" Kouta rubbed his arms, his jacket barely doing him any good in the freezing temperatures the mountains forced them to go through.

"Easy for you to say!" Nanami Nono, Hurricane Blue, hissed. "You're not the one who's wearing a skirt! Stupid fan service committee…"

"Think about it this way," Yousuke Shiina, Hurricane Red, noted. "If you end up being the only survivor, that just proves that you're the most badass one among us!"

"Yeah and if you guys die before me I'm taking your clothes." Nanami grumbled.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I brought that up." Kouta apologized.

"On another note," Nanami interjected, "Do you think that we're the only people out here?"

"Don't know...Why do you ask?" Yousuke inquired.

"No reason." Nanami replied.

"I think that you're worried about a certain someone." Kouta chuckled, "Maybe someone in navy?"

"What?"

"You know who we're talking about." Yousuke teased.

Indeed, Nanami's thoughts did travel to a certain person, but she immediately pushed him out of her mind(unsuccessfully). Her reddening cheeks established what her teammates were suspecting.

When Yousuke and Kouta started chuckling, Nanami lashed out, bellowing "Shut up!"

"I think we just struck a nerve, old chap." Joked Yousuke, imitating a British police officer.

"Indeed, a nerve by the name of Isshuu Kasumi!" Kouta declared, further emphasizing the point.

"Okay, I've changed my mind." Nanami growled. "I'm going to kill both of you, right now, and then take your clothes!"

The Water Ninja then rushed at the Air and Land ninjas, forcing them to run, shouting such things as "Help! A crazy women is trying to murder us!" and "We didn't mean it Nanami!"

**Dora Palace**

"Pleprechuan!" Bandora screeched as she stomped into the room, "What is your progress on our monsters?"

"Well, Bandora-sama, I've somehow managed to create more henchmen of other evil groups… and a few monsters from the same groups… so no, I have been unable to produce any Dora Monsters for you. Ple Ple." Pleprechuan explained.

Bandora sighed "I really don't care about that, as long as you have something that will go out there and kill for me!"

Bandora had discovered 'intruders' in 'her' mountains a few hours before in several areas( two groups, one of three and one of two, and three separate individuals on their own) and had been agitated ever since.

"Well, seeing as how most of them are ninjas," Pleprechuan began, turning around, "I believe I have the perfect opponent for them." Turning back around, Pleprchuan presented to Bandora a clay statue of a girl who had the features of a fly on her head.

"Kind of...odd, isn't it?" Bandora inquired.

"Indeed, but something made me want to use this one in particular. Ple Ple." The grey creature remarked.

"Well, put it in the kiln!" Bandora barked.

"Feel better?" Yousuke asked, sitting down in the cave they had found when Nanami was chasing them.

"A little. At least we're out of the wind." Nanami replied, her arms wrapped around her legs as she sat.

"Well, running after us must have helped a little." Kouta chimed in, "You know, running and all that."

"I still would rather not be teased about...that." Nanami added.

"It got your mind off the cold, right?" Yousuke asked.

"Well...you two were right. I am worried about Isshuu. And Ikkou, for that matter. And Shurikenger. I mean, are we really the only ones here?" Nanami wondered.

"Yeah, it's been bothering me to..." Kouta added.

"Don't worry." Yousuke interrupted. "If they are here, we'll find them. If they aren't at least someone is back home protecting Earth from the Jakenja, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Nanami replied.

"It'll work out." Kouta chimed.

As the three Hayate's Way ninjas conversed, right outside the cave (I use a lot of these, don't I?) the snow began to move. Slowly but surely, several buckets were lifted up, beneath them emerged the black clothes Stardust Ninja Dustards. As each one slowly and quietly came out from under the buckets, each drew their swords. Their mission: Eliminate all intruders to any place that Bandora had laid claim to.

The Dustards slowly made their way to the cave's mouth, three of them throwing smoke bombs into the cave. As soon as they went off, eight of them rushed in, the remaining twelve staying outside.

Inside the cave the Dustards located their targets, on their hands and knees, coughing. As silent as death, three of them immediately stabbed their targets in the back. To their surprise, though, no blood spurted from the wounds. The smoke cleared, providing an answer to the mystery: three straw dummies lay were the three Hurricangers should have been.

"You fell for it!" one Dustard declared, it and two others throwing off their outfits to reveal the three Hurricangers, completely unharmed.

"Let's get 'em!" Kouta called, as all three held up their Hurricane Gyros.

"Ninpuu Shinobi Change!"

A powerful gust of wind sent the Dustards flying out of the cave, slamming into their compatriots outside. Three flashes of color, one red, one blue, and one yellow, flew over them and landed on a large rock that somehow remained uncovered.

"Wind Howls, Skies Rage! The Air Ninja, Hurricane Red!"

"Water Ripples, Waves Jump! The Water Ninja, Hurricane Blue!"

"Earth Shakes, Flowers Sing!" The Land Ninja, Hurricane Yellow!"

"The World Doesn't Know!"

"The People Don't Realize!"

"Like a Shadow, Cutting Down Evil!"

"Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger!"

"Asanjo!" Hurricane Red theatrically declared.

The three Hurricangers then drew their Hayatemaru swords, and leapt down to attack the Dustards.

The Hurricangers were the greatest ninjas that Hayate's Way ninja academy had to offer (by default), which put them at a much higher level than the Dustards. The three of them easily cut down one after another. As each Dustard fell, they dispersed into a cloud of dark cosmic energy. However, for each Dustard that was defeated, another one popped out of the snow and took it's place.

"Sheesh, how many of you guys are there?" Hurricane Yellow growled as he slashed another Dustard in the chest.

"Let's see if this helps!" Hurricane Blue declared. "Cho Ninpo! HydroBlast!" A stream of water struck the Dustards, sending them flying into each other. The frozen temperatures of the mountain did the rest, freezing them together, allowing Hurricane Red to sheath his Hayatemaru and convert it into it's rifle mode. A few shots later shattered their foes, but still more showed up.

"At this rate, we'll have to use the Triple Gadget!" Hurricane Red groaned.

"I don't think that'll help very much!" Hurricane Blue replied, blocking the blow of another Dustard.

The three of them were slowly but surely being surrounded by the Stardust ninjas, and once that was accomplished, several of them prepared to leap into the air, to cut the heroes down.

"Hoooooolllllllddddddd iiiiiiitttttttt!" someone shouted.

The Dustards barely had enough time to look in the direction of the shout when a white motorcycle slammed into them, sending them flying. The motorcycle slide to a grinding halt, its rider disembarking and removing his helmet.

"A high school student?" All three Hurricangers inquired.

Indeed, the man who had come to their rescue was only senior in high school. "Not just a high school student!" He boldly declared. "I'm the man that's going to befriend all super heroes! Kisaragi Gentaro!"

"And…" He continued as he pulled out a strange belt that he slapped on his waist, pressing four switches that were on it in a row.

**Three!**

**Two!**

**One!**

"Henshin!" Gentaro called as he pulled a lever on the side of the belt, while thrusting his arm skyward. He was covered by a cone of energy, which dissipated to reveal a suit of similar appearance of one used by astronauts, aside from the shapes on his arms and legs.

"Uchuu Kita! Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this one on one!"

**Insert Theme: Endless Play**

"But there's more than one…" Hurricane Blue interjected.

Fourze ignored her and pressed an orange switch on the far right side of the Fourze

Driver.

**Rocket, On!**

A large orange rocket then appeared on his right arm, and he immediately fired it up, sending him flying at a group of Dustards, shouting "Rider Rocket Punch!". Any and all enemies that were struck by that attack were sent flying in all directions. As he continued to fly, Fourze activated another switch on the 3rd slot in the driver.

**Drill, On!**

As the drill module appeared on his left leg, Fourze shot up, the dustards now in a group.

Fourze then pulled the lever on the driver once more.

**Rocket, Drill, Limit Break!**

"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!" Fourze shouted even louder as he crashed down upon them, an explosion erupting from the spot he struck. When the smoke cleared, Fourze was leaning forward on the drill module.

"He's awesome…" Hurricane Yellow stated.

"For a high school student." Hurricane Red added.

"Urrmufff!" Fourze violently gagged. While the smoke had been up, he had landed on his drill foot, making him spin violently for a few moments. He had been fairly sure that he would be used to it by now, but the urge to lose his lunch still permeated.

"Almost awesome, you mean." Hurricane Blue finished as all present dehenshined.

Gentaro looked at Nanami, yelped, and jumped back, shouting "Haruka sensei!?"

"Who?" Nanami inquired.

"Oh...Have I gotten to the point where I'm befriending doppelgangers?" Gentaro almost shouted louder.

"He's a loud one, isn't he?" Kouta chimed in.

"I'll say." Yousuke replied, nodding as he did so.

Ending Theme: Ima Kaze no Naka De. 


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15: Giant Hero (巨大ヒーロー : Kyo-Dai-Hi-Ro)

Opening Theme: Switch On!

_Space is the final frontier, filled with cosmic energy. This youth will use the Astro Switches to open a gate to the future. Space is in his hand!_

"Tendou, I heard something." Arata Kagami stated, stopping in his tracks. "I think it may have been an explosion."

Souji Tendou pointed into the sky and exclaimed "Grandmother once said: If you wish for it, luck will always be on your side. It seems that we're close to finding more Lost Heroes, Kagami."

"Well, let's go!" Kagami blurted, as he trudged forward, Tendou following him after a few seconds.

Neither seemed to be aware of the two figures that watched them…

"So you have a teacher named Haruka that looks exactly like me?" Nanami inquired.

"Yep, give and take a few years." Gentaro bluntly replied.

"That's...fascinating." Yousuke mumbled, as he and Kouta imagined Nanami in a teacher's outfit.

"Knock it off!" Nanami hissed. Having fought alongside the two of them as long as she had, she knew exactly what they were thinking about at that moment.

"I don't know Nanami," Kouta chuckled, "You would make a great teacher. All of the boys would pay attention, at least…"

"You guys suck!" Nanami chided as she punched Kouta in the arm.

Gentaro watched his new friends with interest. On one hand he had finally met some ninja's that weren't trying to kill him, and one of them was a doppelganger of his homeroom teacher to boot!

Suddenly a switch that was on the Fourze Driver started ringing. "Oh, excuse me." Gentaro apologized as he stood up.

**3**

**2**

**1**

"Henshin!"

**Radar, On!**

"Kengo?" Fourze asked.

"Of course it's me, Kisaragi!" Kengo Utahashi barked from the other side of the switch's screen. "Where are you?"

"That...is a good question!" Fourze declared.

"Kengo-kun, did you get a hold of him?" a worried voice inquired from somewhere in the background.

"Yuki?"

Yuki Jojima just about shoved Kengo out of the way so she could see. "Gen-chan!"

"Yuki!" they then performed Gentaro's friendship handshake, albeit on the screen itself, but it was the thought that counted.

"Will you be able to get back soon, Gen-chan?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know." Fourze confessed. He really didn't want to worry his childhood friend any more than he had already. "But I did make some new friends over here!" he declared, turning the radar switch at the Hurricangers.

"Haruka-sensei?" Yuki and Kengo inquired in unison.

"Nope, but she is a ninja!" Fourze declared.

With that, Yuki went nuts with ninja-related questions, despite her obsession with space. The Hurricangers, thankfully, were more than willing to answer her, despite the fact that many of those inquiries were about the things ninja's were only claimed to be capable of.

"Pleprechuan!" Bandora screamed at the top of her overly hammy lungs, "What is the meaning of this!?"

"What do you mean, Bandora-sama? Ple. Ple." Pleprechuan was concerned. Bandora being displeased with his creations was the one thing he feared.

"Why is she still here?" Bandora demanded, pointing her staff over to a corner of the room.

The bug headdress wearing girl that leaned against the wall stuck her tongue out at Bandora. "I didn't even want to be here!"

"Furabijo, please…" Pleprechuan begged, not wanting them to fight and destroy his other unkilned creations.

First Spear, Furabijo was not happy with her current situation. She had been minding her own business, when suddenly she appeared in Dora Palace in a puff of smoke. Apparently, because she had not been killed by the Hurricangers, a Dora version of her could not be created. Instead, she was pulled from where she was at the moment Pleprechuan tried to bring the clay doll of her to life to Dora Palace. In essence, she was now a villainous example of the situation surrounding our heroes.

"If you want me gone, send me home!" Furabijo hissed.

"We don't even understand the exact circumstances that brought you here in the first place! It's not like we can stuff you in the kiln and you'll reappear where you were taken from. Ple Ple." Pleprechuan explained.

"But stuffing you in the kiln might not be a bad idea…" Bandora mumbled under her breath. The fly like villainess had been irritating her at the same level a real fly would, buzzing around, not shutting up…

"Anyway, Pleprechuan, do you have any monsters ready to kill those ninjas, and that astronaut that showed up?"

"Ninjas?" Firabijo perked up. "Are there three of them, one girl?" 

"Yes...Why?" Pleprechuan answered and inquired.

A deceptively cute smile took over her features. "Because I might have the solution to your problem…"

"Tendou, I think this might be it!" Kagami exclaimed as he ran forward, to a crater that looked like it had been put there by a drill…

"It seems that whoever put this hole here is long gone." Tendou observed. "But I think we may still be able to find them."

"I hope so." Kagami finished, as they prepared to move on.

Suddenly, an explosion went off almost right on top of them, forcing both riders to dive for cover. At the same moment, the Kabuto and Gatack Zectors flew into the hands of the rider that used them.

Standing up, both of them shouted "Henshin!"

**Henshin**

As the armor of Kabuto and Gatack masked form covered Tendou and Kagami, they were surrounded by a mix of Dustards and the Jakenja's henchmen, Genin Magerappas.

"Dam'n. You aren't the Hurricangers." Furabijo sighed as she landed on a tall rock. "But I guess that you'll do until I find them."

Ending Theme: Voyagers 

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but a lot of stuff has been happening recently (namely my high school graduation!). But fear not! Next chapter will be much longer, more action packed, and feature the first final form appearances for a character! So stay tuned till next week, my dear readers!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Insert Song: Saite**

**Well, I've finally graduated from high school. The world is my oyster. But this story if far from over, so on to it, dear reader!**

Episode 16: To the Max

Opening Theme: Ultraman Max

Furabijo leapt off the rock she was standing on, and with the speed of a insect in flight began to hack at both Kamen Riders Kabuto and Gatack with her sword. In masked form, it seemed, they had the disadvantage against her.

"Stop moving, would you!" Gatack howled as he fired a few shots from the twin Gatack Vulcans on his shoulders. However, they failed to hit the space jonin as she flew, however they did destroy several of her henchmen.

Furabijo whipped around again, striking both riders at the same and knocking them to the ground. Giggling, she taunted the two riders by saying "Is that it? I thought you would actually put up a fight!"

"Cast Off!" Kabuto and Gatack declared in unison.

**Cast Off**

**Change Beetle**

**Change Stag Beetle**

"Eh?" Was all Furabijo could say before-

"Clock Up!"

**Clock Up**

-both riders began to zip about the battlefield, destroying her remaining henchmen in seconds.

When they stopped, Kabuto pointed his drawn Kabuto Kunai at the Space Jonin. "Do you surrender?"

"Well, she's failed." Bandora sighed, bored at the situation at hand. But then an evil grin spread across her features. "Pleprechuan! How many monsters have you managed to complete?"

"4, two of them are from other groups. Ple Ple." he replied.

"Good, put them in the kiln, and send them, along with Grifforzer and Lamie out there. Let's see how these fools do when they are outnumbered three to one..."

"Uhh...no?" Furabijo asked/answered.

"Wrong answer." Kabuto dryly replied, about to charge forward-

-when six explosions struck the ground around them.

Grifforzer and Lamie stood side by side, and surrounding the two Kamen Riders where Dora Franke and Dora Skeleton, along with two "Dora" Jakenja Chunin, Kekkaibo and Kurrisotsubo.

"Hey! I was doing fine by myself!" Furabijo hollored.

"Save it for Bandora-sama!" Lamie hissed. Turning to Kabuto and Gatack, she then continued "As for you two, prepare to die by our hands!"

All gathered were about to get into their combat poses, when-

"Rider Rocket Punch!" Kamen Rider Fourze shouted as he punched Dora Skeleton off his rock.

"Hu-Ri-Cane!" The Hurricangers similarly called as they slashed Dora Kekkaibo with their Hayatemarus.

Fourze and the Hurricanger's landed, with the white Kamen Rider already all over the two riders they had just saved.

"I can't believe I've met two of my senpai riders here! Senpai Riders Kita!"

Gatack jumped when Fourze trusted his fists skyward and shouted, shouting back "Don't do that!"

Kabuto chuckled and pointed to the sky, saying "Grandmother once said: Each meal happens only once in your life, so make every one the most important. You are enjoying this moment, I see."

"Absolutely. I am the man that's going to befriend all super heroes! Kamen Rider Fourze!"

Before any befriending could occur, however, Lamie's boomerang flew through their ranks, cutting down each superhero. Then, the seven of them charged.

The battle quickly divided into several smaller skirmishes. Fourze was left to deal with Dora Skeleton on his own. Kabuto fought Dora Franke. Gatack was caught between Grifforzer and Lamie, and the Hurricangers fought Furabijo, Dora Kekkaibo, and Dora Kurrisotsubo.

"Let's see how you handle this!" Fourze declared as he plugged in and activated switches on both of his arms.

**Claw**

**Claw On**

**Shield**

**Shield On**

Fourze raised the shield module just in time to block Dora Skeleton's sword, striking his foe in the chest with the claw module seconds later. Fourze the leapt forward, striking the Dora monster again with both of his feet, sending him reeling. "How's that!?"

Dora Skeleton split into multiple pieces, flying and striking the white rider multiple times before putting itself back together behind him.

Dora Franke was a monster of incredible strength. If Kabuto had not dodged his strike at the last moment, the monster would have pulverized him, if the large crater that his fist left behind was any indication.

Regardless of how powerful his foe was, Kabuto knew that if he did not finish him soon, Gatack might end up being overwhelmed by his two opponents. To that end…

"Clock Up!"

**Clock Up**

Kabuto then moved around his opponent, and began pressing buttons.

**One**

**Two**

**Three**

"Rider Kick!"

**Rider Kick!**

Kabuto struck Dora Franke in the back of the head with a 180 degree kick that knocked the Dora Monster to the ground, resulting in a black explosion. Just as Kabuto was about to head over to his ally, the black smoke reformed Dora Franke into a zombified, ball and chain wielding version, Zombie Franke.

The enhanced Dora Monster swung his weapon, actually striking Kabuto that time, and sending him reeling.

Gatack, of course, was having his own problems as he was being double teamed by both Grifforzer and Lamie. The husband and wife duo both attempted to attack the stag beetle rider from opposite sides with their blades, but he blocked both of them with his Gatack Caliber. He then broke them off the block and slashed at both of them in the chest, and then dove away.

Girfforzer, however, angered at being injured by Gatack, fired a stream of energy from his sword, causing a series of explosions.

"Put On!"

**Put On**

The extra armor of masked form returned to Gatack, lessening the damage he would have suffered, as he responded in kind with a few Gatack Vulcan shots.

Hurricane Blue was slashed at by Furabijo over and over again until she was knocked to the ground. The other two Hurricangers weren't faring much better, easily being knocked to the ground by Dora Kekkaibo and Dora Kurrisotsubo.

"This is not going well." Yellow bluntly stated as he got to his feet.

"You think!" Blue hissed.

The three (two of them Dora) Jakenja members were about to finish the fight when two blurs struck them to the ground. The blurs landed in front of the Hurricangers, becoming two familiar faces.

"Crimson Lightning! Horned Ninja, KabutoRaiger!"

"Asure Thunderclap! Fanged Ninja, KuwagaRaiger!"

"Facing the Shadows, Cutting the Shadows!"

"Facing the Light, Cutting the Light!"

"Denkosekka Gouraiger! Kenzan!"

"Ikkou!" Red and Yellow exclaimed.

"Isshuu…" Blue sighed almost dreamily before snapping herself out of it.

"And that's not all, baby!" a voice hollered in the distance.

All on the battlefield watched with varying levels of interest as a green figure on a snowboard performed flips and spins that would make any Tony Hawk game player blush. The most amazing thing about it, however, was that in mid flip he took a sip form a teacup he had with him. Through his helmet. Upon sliding to a stop, the figure set the teacup down on nothing and declared:

"I am the Ninja of Ninja! The Green Light Ball! Sky Ninja, Shurikenger! Sanjo!"

Shurikenger, the Gouraigers, and the Hurricangers, along with their Kamen Rider allies, seemed to have gained a second wind.

"Let's do this!" Fourze declared as he shut down the Claw switch and replaced it, adding

"Your in for a shock!"

**Elec**

**Elec On!**

Fourze Elec States ran at Dora Skeleton, zapping the monster whenever he struck it with Billy the Rod. At one point Dora Sekelton caught the module on his sword, resulting in both combatants being zapped.

"I'm not done yet!" Fourze declared as he plugged the switch into the module.

**Limit Break**

"Rider One Million Volt Shoot!" The electrical energized slash struck Dora Skeleton, knocking the monster over, as Fourze rushed forward to continue the fight.

The Hurricangers, now aided by their Gouraiger allies, were now easily making short work of the two Dora Jakenja ninjas. The five ninjas leaped into the air, the Hurricangers armed with their Hayatemarus and the Gouraigers with there Assumable Staves, Ikazuchimarus.

"Cho Ninpou! Kage No Mai!" To an observer, the door of a Japanese house appeared over the enemy, as the five ninjas leaped around, cutting and striking the enemy. When they landed, the two Dora Jakenja ninjas were stunned.

"Let's finish this!" Red shouted.

The five of them pulled out their personal weapons, the Dry Gun, the Sonic Megaphone, the Quake Hammer, the Horn Breaker, and the Stag Breaker. Combining all five weapons formed the Victory Gadget. One shot from this weapon destroyed both Dora ninjas, and also sent Furabijo, who was standing a bit to close, flying into the distance, screaming

"This isn't over!"

"Cast Off!" Gatack shouted as he flipped the horn on his zecter once more.

**Cast Off**

**Change Stag Beetle**

"I'm not going to be outdone!" Shurikenger called as he threw off his golden vest, which crashed on the ground with it's weight.

"Face Change!" he shouted, his voice deepening heavily. Shurikenger Fire mode then threw a baseball into the air, spinning so quickly that when his bat struck it, more balls appeared. "Cho Ninpou, One Thousand Knocks!"

The baseballs struck Grifforzer and Lamie, leaving them stunned as Gatack rushed forward.

**One**

**Two**

**Three**

"Rider Kick!"

**Rider Kick!**

Gatack's midair sweep kick struck both of Bandora's henchmen, but to his surprise the attack did not kill them, but it did knock them back

"Hyper Cast Off!" Kabuto shouted as a silver device, the Hyper Zecter, appeared in a flash of green light in his right hand. He then attached it to the corresponding side of his rider belt and flipped the horn on it down.

**Hyper Cast Off**

**Change Hyper Beetle**

Hyper Kabuto pointed to the sky and said "Grandmother once said: My evolution is faster than Light. There is nothing in the whole universe that can keep up with my evolution."

It was then that a golden sword fell from the sky, with Hyper Kabuto catching it at the last moment. A pulse of energy went out of the blade, calling three more Zecters, Drake, TheBee, and Sasword, as they attached to the blade, the Perfect Zecter.

Kabuto flipped the horn of the Hyper Zecter again.

**Maximum Rider Power**

Kabuto then began pressing buttons on the Perfect Zecter.

**Kabuto Power**

**TheBee Power**

**Drake Power**

**Sasword Power**

**All Zecters Combined**

"Maximum Hyper Typhoon."

**Maximum Hyper Typhoon!**

The red tachyon powered blade went crashing down on Zombie Franke, ending the monster in another explosion.

"Oh no you don't…" Bandora snarled. "Oh evil spirits that reside within the Earth, bestow your power upon Grifforzer, Lamie, and Zombie Franke!"

A fissure opened as dark energy poured out, striking the regenerating remains of Zombie Franke, along with Grifforzer and Lamie, causing all three to grow. However, Zombie Franke transformed once more, into the Lovecraftian monstrosity worthy Satan Franke.

"Oh man!" Hurricane Red declared.

"Call your shinobi machines!" Kabutoraiger ordered.

"You've got it!"

Within almost no time, Hurricane Hawk, Dolphin and Lion, along with Gorai Beetle and Gorai Stag, arrived.

"Ninpu Gattai!"

"Gorai Gattai!"

"Senpuujin, Suisan!"

"Gouraijin, Suisan!"

The two Karakuri giants rushed into battle against Grifforzer, Lamie in her scorpion form, and Satan Franke.

"Shinobi Medal Insert!" Both Hurricane Red and KabutoRaiger shouted in their respective cockpits.

Each robot had a Karakuri ball fly out of it's chest, arming each machine. Senpuujin was armed with the Sword Slasher and Gouraijin with the Plant Ax. The two mechs blocked strikes from Grifforzer and Lamie's weapons, which left them open to energy attacks from Satan Franke, which knocked the two Karakuri giants to the ground.

Meanwhile, on the ground, another fight was reaching it's conclusion.

**Drill On**

Elec States Fourze kicked Dora Skeleton in the ribs with the drill module, knocking the monster back once again.

"Lets see how you handle this!" Fourze roared as he unplugged the Elec Switch and replaced it with a red switch.

**Fire**

"Things are about to heat up!"

**Fire On**

Now in Fire States, and armed with the Hee-Hee Hackgun, Fourze opened fire (lol), launching several fireballs and Dora Skeleton. The undead Dora monster was unable to cope, and attempted to run.

"It's over!" Fourze shouted as he plugged the Fire switch into the hackgun.

**Limit Break**

"Rider Explosive Shoot!" A wave of flames engulfed Dora Skeleton, causing it to explode.

"Well, that's one more thing taken care of." Shurikenger commented, as Kabuto and Gatack ran over.

As Senpuujin and Gouraijin fell over, Shurikenger once again spoke up, saying "And that's a thing that is not going well!"

"Shurikenger!" a voice hollored.

"Oops…I forgot about him…" Shurikenger bluntly stated.

A man in a white and red jacket emerged from a cloud of smoke running over to the assembled heroes.

"Who are you?" Gatack asked.

"My name is Kaito Touma, and it looks like your friends need some help…"

Kaito then pulled a golden device out of his jacket, and thrust it forward. The tip of the device began to glow, and Kaito then placed the device, the Max Spark, on his left arm. He then turned into a ball of multi colored light, and flew into battle.

The ball of light landed in the middle of the triangle that Bandora's minions had formed. As the light faded, yet another giant stood tall.

Ultraman Max quickly went to work, punching Satan Franke in the face, leaping out of the way of an attack by Lamie that struck her husband instead. Max landed behind Lamie, kicking her in the back of the head whilst also sliding his right hand along the crest on his head. Throwing the Maxium Sword as it materialized, the blade flew through the air, cutting Satan Franke multiple times before flying back to him.

"He's good!" Hurricane Yellow exclaimed.

"But still outnumbered." Hurricane Blue added.

"Let's join him!" Kuwaga Raiger called.

"Let's combine!" Hurricane Red hollered as he pulled out a gold shinobi medal.

"Right!" Kabuto Raiger replied as he pulled out a similar one.

"Shinobi Medal Insert!"

Two golden Karakuri balls flew out of the chests of Senpuujin and Gouraijin, which both opened, combining their contents to form Karakuri Warrior Fuarimaru.

"It's good that you have no desire to be outdone!" Fuarimaru shouted, pleased. "Ninja School Transcendence! Ninpuu Gourai Gattai!"

The two mecha and their components switched around and combined, forming the mightiest Karakuri giant in their combined arsenal.

"Gourai Senpuujin! Suisan!"

Then enhanced mecha rolled forward on the treads under it's feet, slamming into both Grifforzer and Lamie, leaving Satan Franke unprotected. Ultraman Max backflipped a few times to put some distance between them. Once he stopped, he brought his Max Spark bearing left arm to his color timer, making the device shine. Lifting his arm skyward, light energy began to gather into the Max Spark. At the same time, Gourai Senpuujin pulled a cord out of the lion head on it's chest, charging wind and thunder energy into it's weapons. Max brought his arms into and "L" position, the Maxium cannon firing from his left arm, just as all of Gourai Senpuujin's weapons unloaded on Satan Franke. As the monster vanished in a powerful explosion, Grifforzer and Lamie took their leave.

"WE DID IT!" Hurricane Red declared within his personal cockpit.

Back on the ground, Tendou dehenshined smirked and said, "We need to fill all of you in on something."

Closing Theme: Miracle of Ultraman. 


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17: Purifying Light

Opening Theme: Spirit

The wind blew over the plains of the World of the Lost, a sinister wind that would always make one feel uneasy. The ever present dark clouds, thick with lightning, would leach at anyone's good spirits.

To say that even Alata, Gosei Red, was feeling just a little hopeless would be an understatement. There was something particularly foul about the wind in this world. There was no hope, no joy. Just fear, pain, and death.

Thankfully, Alata's rather downer mood was promptly brought to an end when a familiar hand slipped into his. He couldn't help but smile as he turned to look at his childhood friend, Eri, Gosei Pink, as she sent a warm smile his way. She always was able to do that. She had become a rock of hope in a sea of despair not just for him, but the entire team.

"...That's why we should go that way, Moune!" Speaking of rocks, Agri, Gosei Black, was in the middle of lecturing his younger sister Moune, Gosei Yellow, about why they should head toward the mountains, seeing as how they would have more cover compared to the plains they currently walked upon.

"Yeah, sure, let's waltz right up into those mountains and freeze to death! Eri and I aren't exactly dressed for that kind of weather, dumbass!" Moune screamed, slapping her leg to point out that she was wearing shorts, whilst also pointing at Eri to point out her skirt.

"This pointless argument is getting us nowhere." Hyde, Gosei Blue, interjected.

"No one asked you, Old Man!" Moune hissed.

"You can be such a child…" Hyde mumbled.

"I heared that!"

"I think we should settle the argument before they do it themselves…" Eri suggested.

"Good idea." Alata agreed.

As they began to walk over, Agri and Moune suddenly stopped fighting.

"Did you feel that…" Agri inquired.

"Yeah… There it is again…"

"What are you-" Hyde attempted to ask, interrupted by Moune suddenly tackling him, shouting "Look out!"

As the two of them hit the ground, the tip of a massive yellow horn burst up from the ground, right where Hyde had been standing less than a moment ago. As the owner of that horn began to dig itself up, all five Goseigers broke into a run.

Once they got to a reasonable distance, the five Goseigers turned to see the large green dinosaurian monster, known as Gadoras, emerge from the ground.

Gadoras turned toward the Goseigers, it's eyes flashing red for a moment before it began to stalk toward them.

"We need to transform and call Gosei Great!" Hyde shouted as he pulled out his Tensouder and change card.

Just as the five of them were about to transform, a blue light flew through the air and struck Gadoras in the head, knocking the monster over. The light descended and faded, revealing the blue Ultraman that stood there.

Ultraman Cosmos turned toward his opponent and got into his fighting pose as Gadoras returned to his feet and charged. Cosmos caught the monster by the nasal horn and pushed the monster back. Before Gadoras could regain his equilibrium, the hero struck it in the chest with a palm strike, once again knocking the green monster off of his feet.

"Yeah! Kick it's ass! Wooo!" Moune cheered.

Cosmos brought his hands to his chest as a soft light appeared around him. Calmly thrusting his hand forward, as if he was doing a palm strike to an invisible enemy, a cloud of sparkling light flowed forward, bathing the monster in it's glimmers. When the light faded, Gadoras sniffed the air, whimpered, turned around, and walked away.

"He calmed it down." Hyde observed.

"Amazing…" Eri added.

Cosmos turned to the Goseigers, glowed, and shrunk. The light traveled over to them, as it faded again to reveal a young man.

"Hello." he pleasantly greeted, as if he were saying hello to friends on a nice sunny spring day.

"And you are?" Alata asked.

"My name is Musashi Haruno. And the blue giant you saw was Cosmos. Ultraman Cosmos."

"I can hear him in you. He's giving off a warm feeling." Alata commented, as he turned to Eri, knowing that she could feel it too.

"Did you really calm that monster down?" Moune inquired, running over to and circling around Musashi as she asked.

"Yes. A lot of people back home mistake monster attacks for being a result of aggression, but many of them only happen because, say, the monster was hurt or hungry. All Cosmos and I need to do is take care of what's ailing it, and it'll leave."

They continued to talk for some time, and Musashi revealed that he had a shelter nearby, and he would gladly take the Gosei Angels in.

**Gel Shocker Base**

General Black paced about the control room, formulating plans within plans, but also being cautiously aware that the Great Leader my be doing the exact same thing.

Eventually an automatic door opened, revealing a kaijin who walked into the room. General Black often disregarded Shocker Kaijin as "inferior" compared to his Gel-Shocker kaijin, but the Great Leader insisted that they be recreated as long as they stayed in this dimension.

"You requested my presence, General?" Scorpion Man inquired.

"Yes, I did. I have a special assignment for you."

A previously unseen view screen activated, showing the monster Gadoras in combat with Ultraman Cosmos.

"That monster, up until recently, was under our control. I had our scientists take the liberty of adding a control device to your brain while you were being rebuilt. Your task is to find and retake control of that monster."

"And if the heroes that are in the area get in my way?"

General Shadow grinned. "Kill them."

Upon arriving at Musashi's shelter, the six heroes made themselves comfortable. The plains, while not nearly as cold as the mountains, still got fairly chilly during the evening.

Moune was about to sit down in a corner that looked comfortable, but Hyde beat her too it.

Everyone held their breaths, as something like this usually led to an argument of legendary proportions. between the two Goseigers.

"You can have it." Moune bitterly spat, sitting down next to her brother instead.

"Wait...what?" Agri sputtered, confused. It was impossible for Moune and Hyde to have a differing opinion, even one for seating arrangements, without some kind of fight erupting over it.

"Just drop it." Moune hissed, as her mind wandered back to earlier.

**One hour earlier**

"_Look Out!" Moune yelled as she tackled Hyde, right at the moment Gadoras's horn burst through the ground he had been standing moments before. As they tumbled to the ground, as if the universe was playing a cruel joke on the Yellow Goseiger, her lips barely, as in just for a moment, brushed against Hyde's. All of the excitement that followed probably prevented Hyde from noticing, but Moune could only see this as her first kiss, an accidental one, but a kiss all the same._

Moune glanced over at Hyde, prayed to whatever god(s) existed that she wasn't blushing, and looked away.

"I wonder what's up with Moune?" Alata wondered as Eri snuggled up close to him.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow." Eri promised. "She'll tell me what's wrong."

The next day the Goseigers and Musashi left the shelter to search for the food containers that had been sustaining them for the entirety of their stay in this world. Within about an hour or so they had managed to locate 3 containers.

"So...what's been bothering you Moune?" Eri asked when she finally got the chance, as the Landick tribe girl had finally wandered a bit away from her brother.

"I really don't want to talk about it, Eri." Moune dryly replied as she took a few steps away from Hyde so she could stay a consistent 12 feet away from him.

"Moune, I just want to help. If it's about Hyde, I'll listen." Eri assured her friend.

Moune bit her lip for a moment, looked around a bit, and asked "Do you promise not to laugh at me or to tell anyone else about it?"

"You have my word."

Moune spent the next few minutes filling Eri in on the events of the previous day, and the subsequent embarrassment that followed. Eri, true to her word, did not laugh at Moune (although it was very hard not to). Moune also explain that she did not want to confront Hyde about it for fear of being laughed at.

"I think you just don't want to be rejected." Eri suggested.

"W-what?" Moune sputtered, then quieted down again when Hyde looked over at them.

"Oh come on, Moune! You cannot tell me that through all of the bickering that you two go through that you don't have a crush on him?"

"This conversation is starting to sound like an interrogation…" Moune thought. "Um… I mean… maybe? I mean, he's smart, and I guess that he might be kind of, uh, cute?"

"So why don't you find out if he likes you?" Eri inquired.

"Because even if he does we would fight all the time, so a relationship between us would be impossible to maintain."

Eri was about to give an argument that would settle things in her favor when a series of explosions went off around them.

The six gathered heroes managed to regroup before the dust settle, because once it did they realized that they were surrounded by Gel-Shocker Combatmen, Demon Bug Soldier Bibis, and some creatures that looked like they were made of stained glass that they could not identify.

Scorpion Man stepped out into the open, spread out his arms and declared "You are fortunate! You shall die by the hands of myself and my compatriots in the name of Gel-Shocker!"

"Gel-Shocker?" Alata inquired.

"An organization that is destined to rule the world!" Scorpion Man howled, exciting his soldiers.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Agri growled, getting out his Tensouder and Change Card as the others were doing so.

"Get back Musahi," Eri urged, "We'll handle this." 

"Tensouder, Open!" all five of them declared.

**Gotcha!**

"Change Card!" They shouted as they placed their cards into the open Tensouders, and shut them. "Tensou!"

**Change, Goseiger!**

One flash of light and a cloud of feathers later, the five Gosei Angels declared there names.

"The Skick Power of Storms! Gosei Red!"

"The Skick Power of Breeze! Gosei Pink!"

"The Landick Power of Stone! Gosei Black!"

"The Landick Power of Buds! Gosei Yellow!"

"The Seaick Power of Waves! Gosei Blue!"

"Protecting the World is an Angel's Duty! Tensou Sentai Goseiger!"

"Descend!" Gosei Red declared.

"Kill them!" Scorpion Man hissed, his soldiers charging.

"Everyone, Let's Go!" Gosei Red heroically called as he and his teammates rushed

forward.

Not far off, day seemed to change into night as a mysterious figure rode forward on a blood red motorcycle…

Ending Theme: Ties to the Heart


	18. Chapter 18

Special: 18th Chapter's Awakening

Opening Theme: Break the Chain

Wataru Kurenai was a fascinating individual. For most of his life he shielded himself from the world, believing himself to be allergic to everything outside of his home. Having only himself and his small bat like companion Kivat to rely on, he was able to somewhat function as a person. However, due to many events in his life, Wataru was able to overcome his shortcomings and become a man that anyone would respect.

He was not that person at the moment.

To elaborate, ever since Wataru had arrived in the world of Lost Heroes, his only companion had been Kivat, just like the days before he met all of the people who had made an impact on his life. In a sense, therefore, he was feeling a strange version of nostalgia, as in this world he was basically alone.

"Oi, Wataru," Kivat began, "Do you really have to wear that?"

Wataru was wearing a mask one would wear if the air were full of dust. The young man seemed surprised that it was there and took it off.

"Sorry, I guess I put it on without realizing it." Wataru apologized.

"Let's just hope there are other people here, so that you won't regress to being that antisocial kid that was scared of everyone." Kivat replied as he circled around his friend's head.

Wataru was about to agree with that statement, when an explosion sounded of in the distance. Kivat flew higher in order to get a better idea of their surroundings, and filled Wataru in when he returned to a point closer to the ground.

"Speaking of people, I just spotted a bunch of multi colored people a few miles from here, and they look like they're under attack!"

"Well then..." Wataru began as he raised his right hand into the air.

"Alright! Kivatte Ikuze!" Kivat called as he circled Wataru a few times, until he was caught in midair by his companion.

"Gabu!" Kivat shouted as he bit Wataru's free hand. As soon as that occurred, markings of the Fangire race began to appeared on his face, along with several ghostly chains that formed the blood red Kivat Belt.

"Henshin!" Wataru shouted as he attached Kivat to the belt so that he hang upside down like a normal bat. Wataru's body became transparent, changing shape before shattering to reveal his red armored form, Kiva.

Kamen Rider Kiva ran over to his bike, Machine Kiva, and immediately rode forward, straight into the battle at hand.

"Tensou!" Gosei Red called as he slotted a card in his Tensouder.

**Summon: Skick Sword!**

Gosei Red's personal weapon, the Skick Sword, materialized in his right hand, and as soon as he had it he immediately commenced slashing at the foes that surrounded him.

"Tensou!" Black and Yellow similarly declared.

**Summon: Landick Ax!**

**Summon: Landick Claw!**

Gosei Black leaped into the air, slamming his ax onto the ground as he landed, sending out a shockwave that disoriented their mixed bag of foes. Remaining in that position allowed Gosei Yellow to leap over her older brother to attack them with her claw, knocking them all to the ground.

**Summon: Skick Shot!**

**Summon: Seaick Bowgun!**

Gosei Pink and Gosei Blue opened fire with their respective weapons, mowing down a group of enemies that tried to rush at them.

Scorpion Man was about to join the fight when the sound of an engine interrupted him. He turned just in time to see a red motorcycle, now without it's rider, slam into him, knocking him aside.

"Who…?" Gosei Red began as an armored figure landed in front of him.

Kiva turned to the Red Goseiger and simply stated "I'm here to help."

"You mean we, right?" Kivat inquired from his perch on the Kivat belt.

Musashi continued to watch from the cover he had ran over to. He had wanted to fight alongside the Goseigers, but he understood why they did not want him to, as they were paying back his saving them the day before, and he wanted to respect their wishes. Up until a few moments ago, the battle was about to turn to Gel Shocker's favor, a turn of events that Kiva had helped avert.

"How can this be!?" Scorpion Man hissed as Kiva punched him in the face.

"Wataru, now!" Kivat hollered as Kiva removed a red Fuestle from the belt.

Meanwhile, the remaining enemies had been rounded up by the Goseigers and the five of them prepared to finish the fight.

"Asemble! Gosei Blaster!" the five angels called as their weapons combined into the aforementioned weapon.

"Flashing Skyick Power!" Red and Pink called as they placed their Gosei Dynamic cards into the weapon.

"Raging Landick Power!" Black and Yellow called and performed similarly.

"Serene Seaick Power!" Blue finished, doing the same as his teammates.

"We Gosei Angels shall bestow divine punishment upon the wicked!" Gosei Red chanted.

"Punish!" They all shouted as the Gosei Blaster fired a wave of light at the remaining henchmen, vaporizing them.

"Wake Up!" Kivat shouted as he blew into the Wake Up Fuestle. As day mysteriously turned into night, a crescent moon shining in the sky, the Hell's Gate on his right leg violently opened, the chains binding it shattering like glass.

Kiva then leapt into the air, flying upside down with his Hell's Gate right foot leading the way. At the top of his assent, Kiva flipped and rocketed back down, straight at Scorpion man. Just as the Darkness Moon Break kick found it's target, Scorpion man dodged. While the kaijin was clipped in the arm by the attack, it failed to do the necessary damage to kill.

Scorpion man stumbled back, but regained his balance before he could fall. "Is that all you have, Rider?" he hissed, clutching his injured arm. "But you are all too late! Fire!"

Suddenly several Shocker Combat Men emerged from behind a group of rocks, all holding briefcases, all containing a red button. Each soldier pressed the button, detonating a series of charges along the ground. The ground shook, both from the force of the explosion and another source…

"What!? Not this again!" Gosei Yellow fretted, as a familiar green monster emerged from the ground.

"You're mine, Gadoras!" Scorpion man declared, a yellow beam firing from his claw, into the monster's forehead. Gadoras howled, but only for a moment, as his body limped, his mind no longer his own.

Musashi looked on, horrified at what he was witnessing. "You mean…"

"That is correct. Gadoras has been under the control of Gel-Shocker for some time now. And his is now ours once again!" Scorpion Man announced, as Gadoras roared at the gathered heroes, as if to prove his point. As this occurred, Scorpion Man's body began to glow yellow, and when the light faded his appearance changed, becoming more scorpion like. As promised, the success of his mission granted him an upgrade, the kaijin that stood before them was now known as Venom Scorpion Man.

"And now, you shall all perish!"

Ending Theme: Circle of Life

**I know, short chapter and all that. But I'm back, baby! Next chapter will be a new classic, i'm sure, but to hold you over until then, here is some more trivia, an early present!**

**1. What was Gamu Takayama trying to do before he became Ultraman Gaia?**

**2. How did the Magirangers defeat N Ma?**

**3. What is the Bloody Rose?  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Epic 19: Tensou! Cosmos!

Opening Theme: Tensou Sentai Goseiger.

"Crush them all!" Venom Scorpion Man ordered the daikaiju that was under his control, Gadoras, the monster howling as he lifted his foot to do just that.

Musashi ran out of his hiding place, raising the Cosmo Pluck into the air and opened the device, shouting "Cosmos!" as he did. The familiar soft light of Cosmos's advent was quickly accompanied by Gadoras being knocked to the ground via a kick in the chest from the Ultra.

"What?" Venom Scorpion Man hissed, angered that the blue Ultra would dare to try interfering again. "It does not matter, though. As long as I maintain my position here, I will be able to keep control of Gadoras, whether or not he uses that attack again!"

"Then we'll break your concentration!" Gosei Red exclaimed as he, the rest of his team, and Kiva all rushed the Gel-Shocker Kaijin. However, they were suddenly interrupted by the sudden appearance of more combat men. With his allies forced to have to deal with them, Cosmos would have to hold out on his own for as long as possible.

"Wataru, let's mix it up a bit!" Kivat barked as Kiva placed a blue Fuestle into his mouth.

"Garulu Saber!" True to form, and through a hole in the fabric of reality, the Demon Beast Sword Garulu Saber traveled to Kiva, the rider grabbing it in midair with his left hand. Instantly Kiva's right arm, his chest, and the eyes of both himself and Kivat turned blue, changing him into Garulu form. Getting back to back with Gosei Red, the two heroes unleashed a powerful slash, a never before seen union of Angelic and Demonic power, one that easily wiped out a small group of them.

Cosmos blocked a swipe from Gadoras as the monster attempted to knock him over, the hero using the monster's own momentum against him to throw him down.

"Basshaa Magnum!" Kivat blew into the Fuestle. The Demon Sea Gun Basshaa Magnum flew into Kiva's right hand, converting him from Garulu form to Basshaa form. Several water pellets fired from the gun, accompanied by shots from the weapons of Gosei Pink and Gosei Blue…

Cosmos began to charge energy into his palms. Despite what Venom Scorpion Man had claimed, he had to try to release Gadoras from his control.

"Dogga Hammer!" Kiva caught the Demon Iron Hammer Dogga Hammer with both arms this time, both of them and his chest piece turned purple, as usual with his Arms Master forms, changing into Dogga Form. Kiva lowered the hammer to Kivat's level.

"Dogga Bite!" He declared, as day once again turned to night, a very stormy one at that, as energy filled the Dogga Hammer. With great force, Kiva slammed the hammer on the ground, as Gosei Black and Gosei Yellow did so with their weapons. The massive power produced by the attack's combined might reached all the way to Venom Scorpion Man, stunning the kaijin…

Just as Cosmos used the Luna Purifying Ray on Gadoras.

**Gel Shocker Headquarters**

General Black sneered at what he saw on the bases view screen. "I'm afraid that will no longer do you any good." he boasted to himself as he pressed a red button on a hidden control panel…

A massive amount of yellow energy flowed from V-Scorpion Man to Gadoras, intercepting Cosmos's ray and rendering it useless. Not only that, but V-Scorpion Man eventually vanished, and Gadoras began to change. His snout lessened in length, his hands turned into scorpion-like claws, his horn became longer and moved to his forehead, among other changes.

"Behold," General Black proclaimed, "Sasori Gadoras!"

Sasori Gadoras fired a beam from his horn, striking the Ultra in the chest. Turning his attention to his targets on the ground, the combined monster unleashed a wave of red energy from his entire body, sending the Goseigers and Kiva flying through the air.

When they came to a rather painful landing, the Goseigers struggled to, but succeeded, to get to their feet, each of them drawing a Gosei Card from their buckles.

"It's time we formed Gosei Great!" Gosei Red declared. "Tensou!"

**Summon: Gosei Dragon**

**Gosei Phoenix**

**Gosei Snake**

**Gosei Tiger**

**Gosei Shark**

Each Goseiger jumped into their respective Gosei Machine, and each placed a new card into their Tensouders when they placed them in the cockpit of their vehicle.

"Tensou Gattai!"

**Combine: Gosei Great!**

"Kourin! Gosei Great!"

Insert Song: Touch the Fire

As Gosei Great landed behind Sasori Gadoras, Ultraman Cosmos got back to his feet, charged red energy into his right and, and thrust it upward. The energy cascaded down on him, turning his body red with minor blue accents and giving him a crest on his head, turning Cosmos from Luna mode into Corona Mode.

Cosmos charged the super monster the moment it turned it's attention to Gosei Great. Leaping into the air, Cosmos kicked the monster in the head, knocking it over just as he landed next to the machine. Cosmos's kick also succeeded in destroying Sasori Gadoras's horn, which considerably weakened the monster.

Just as Sasori Gadoras returned to it's feet, Gosei Great fired the five Gosei Headers that were on it's body at it, knocking it over again. Cosmos, using the opportunity, rushed over, lifted the monster over his head, and threw him several hundred meters, the landing resulting in a massive kick up of dirt and other debris.

Sasori Gadoras struggled to his feet, releasing a pitiful screech of defiance, but this battle was about to come to an end. Cosmos began to charge a massive amount of energy into a sphere in front of him, as the Goseigers placed one last card into their Tensouders…

**Victory Gosei Dynamic!**

"Great Strike!"

Ultraman Cosmos fired the Naybuster Ray from his palms, the beam tearing into Sasori Gadoras and pushing it back a large distance. Meanwhile, Gosei Great took to the air, flew by the monster and slashed it with it burning sword. The resulting explosion could be heard for miles.

Speaking of miles, about that distance away, the shape of another Ultraman, this one red and blue, soon came within sight.

"Who's that?" Moune inquired.

Musashi looked over, smiled and replied, "Well, that's someone I haven't seen in a while."

"Well, who is he?" Kivat snapped, a little annoyed that he didn't answer the question the first time.

The Ultraman landed, and spoke up, saying, "I'm Ultraman Dyna, and I have some info that might interest you."

Ending Theme: Gotcha, Goseiger 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20, bitches! Wooooooo!**

Station 20: Arrival of the Multi-Colored Train!

Opening Theme: Ressha Sentai Toqger

"This place is getting a bit too crowded…" Momotaros mused as a now healthy mix of new arrivals and people that were already there. As the red Imagin pointed out, the cave was just about to get too full of people.

Thankfully, the "smart guys", as Moune called them, consisting of Hyde, Sen-chan, Gamu, Fujimiya, and through Gentaro's N/S Magphone, Kengo, were already working on a solution.

"What if we have those who have one drill new tunnels to the other caves in this hill?" Kengo suggested.

"That might work, only they'll end up working all day. We only have a grand total to two drills, Gentaro's drill Switch and Haruto's Drill Ring." Sen-chan pointed out.

"Agri and Moune can use their affinity with the earth to point out structural weaknesses in the rock. That would make it go faster, wouldn't it?" Hyde inquired.

"Only if you want to cause a cave-in." Gamu interjected.

"Unfortunately, that is the only plan we have come up with so far that has any substance." Fujimiya sighed. "Unless any of you have a better plan, I vote for this one."

Meanwhile, Haruto was heading out toward the mouth of the cave to get some fresh air. However, as he approached the exit, he started to smell...something. It smelled almost like-

"A cooking fire?" Haruto supposed. As he exited the cave, putting on his Driver On and Flame rings just in case, he was met by an odd sight. A man in an orange jacket was sitting on the ground in front of a fire with a large pot hanging over it. The strangest thing about him was that he was pouring mayonnaise into the mixture.

"Nitoh?" Haruto asked.

As expected of one who was spoken too when they did not expect anyone else to be around, Kousuke Nitoh, a.k.a Kamen Rider Beast, jumped up with a silly sounding surprised scream. (Say that ten times fast!)

"Haruto!" Kousuke exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Haruto mumbled. "Come on inside, we'll explain everything."

"Wait, 'we'?"

It took at least ten minutes to explain the situation to the ancient mage, as he kept getting confused about how so many people could be in a place he had been alone in from the start.

"You must be extremely lucky, which might explain why you never encountered any of our enemies, or any potential allies." Takeru observed.

"Well, I usually tend to keep to myself when i'm in an unfamiliar place." Kosuke reasoned. "But Chimera is running out of mana, Haruto."

"Makes sense, seeing as how you haven't encountered any phantoms since you've been here." Haruto mused.

"Why is that important?" Dan, who had been listening, inquired.

"Nitoh is a wizard, like me," Haruto began, "but his magic works differently than mine does."

"I obtained the use of magic by forming a contract with Chimera, who resides in the Beast Driver." Kousuke explained. "My contract dictates that I fight Phantoms so Chimera can consume the mana that makes up their bodies."

"When the mana that he has in reserve runs out though..." Haruto added.

"Stop! Don't say it!" Kousuke interrupted. "I'll be fine, Haruto. Danger equals opportunity."

"What's that?" Natsuki asked Musashi, who had started drawing out of boredom.

"These are some of the kaiju back home that Cosmos and I have saved."

Alata looked up from the drawing he was working on and, along with Eri, looked to see as well. "They look..."

"Pretty." Eri finished for her childhood friend.

"I guess so." Alata agreed.

Meanwhile, Moune was constantly looking in Hyde's direction. She still had not taken Eri's advice regarding their accidental kiss, mainly because she had missed each opportunity as they came up.

"Why can't I just ask him?" Moune wondered aloud.

"I tend to ask myself the same question." Sakura said as she sat down next to her fellow ranger.

"Why's that?" Moune asked.

"I... Have been unable to share my feelings with someone important to me as well." Sakura confessed.

"Satoru?" Moune guessed.

"How did you know?" Sakura was surprised she had been found out.

"You're pretty easy to read regarding him, he's just dense."

"The greatest obstacle between me and him." Sakura chuckled. "But some day I'll find the courage to tell him."

"Yeah, me too." Moune agreed, extending her pinkie. Sakura followed suit, saying "It's a promise."

Elsewhere, Tendou kept a stern face as Mako struggled with a difficult puzzle- how to turn a washcloth into something edible. Nearbye Chiaki and Kotoha, each of them having a different reason to be there. Kotoha was simply being a supporting friend, while Chiaki really wanted to see what the washcloth had to do with learning to cook, and because Kotoha was there.

Mako had spent the last couple of hours simply brainstorming, trying to figure out how to do what Tendou asked. Suddenly her eyes widened in a moment of inspiration. "You can't cook and eat a washcloth! No matter what you do, boil, grill, bake, all it will be is a washcloth. Or ashes."

Tendou smirked. "That is correct. A washcloth will only be just that."

"The point being?" Chiaki asked.

"The only way to use an ingredient to it's full potential is to understand it's true nature. A cloth will only be that. With this knowledge, that is how you become a chief of light."

"What?"

"Not important."

"Show me your technique!" A voice hissed. Turning around revealed a figure that resembled a humanoid noodle cup. "I, Noodle Jigen, will prove myself as the ultimate dark chief!"

Tendou stood up and demanded "Are you really a dark chief?"

"Of course I am! I have this!" Noodle Jigen hollered as he drew a knife with a black blade.

"The dark knife!" Tendou growled.

"I challenge you to a cooking duel, me and you! Unless you're afraid!" Noodle Jigen taunted.

Tendou smirked slyly. "I will not partake in your duel." He then turned to Mako, nudged her toward the monster, and said "My disciple will."

After a hour so of planning, Genta had the cook off between Mako and Noodle Jigen turned into a full out event, even going so far as to assign corners for both chiefs. He even pulled out three judges for the occasion.

There was a large crowd gathered to one side of the cave, mainly consisting of everyone that was not participating in the contests, but there was also a large gathering of Shocker Combatmen, two Fangire, a Warstar, 3 Zodiarts,a Phantom, and an alien with crab claws. Genta ran out into the center of the cave and began shouting in true announcer fashion.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Aliens and Imagin, assorted freaks galore! Welcome to the first ever Lost Hero Cook Off!"

"This is ought to be good." Ryunosuke whispered to Chiaki.

"No kidding." the younger Shinkenger replied.

"Where did Kotoha run off to?" the Blue Shinkenger asked.

"You'll see."

"Now before we meet our contestants, let's give it up for our judges!" Genta then wildly gestured in the direction of another section of the cave, where three figures sat. Daigoyou floated above them and shined his light down on each person as Genta introduced them.

"She's adorable! She's strong! And she's readying her taste buds! Straight from Kyoto, it's Kotoha Hanaori!" Kotoha blushed with embarrassment for a few moments from all the attention she was getting, but managed an adorable smile and a wave when she heard Chiaki calling out her name from within the crowd.

"He's an Archaeologist turned ancient wizard! Contracted to the Phantom Chimera, his Hunger knows no bounds! Give it up for Kousuke Nitoh!" Kousuke twirled a bottle of mayonnaise in his right hand and made a sound reminiscent of a growl of a large animal.

"He merged with a warrior from The Land of Light in the M78 Nebula! This member of DASH is no pushover! Spreading his light, it's Kaito Touma!" Kaito stood up from his seat, bowed, and sat down again.

"Alright! Now that that's settled, lets meet our contestants!" Genta then pointed to the right end of the cave. "In this corner, representing the Dark Chiefs and monsters everywhere, Dark Knife Wielder, Noodle Jigen!" Monsters in the crowd cheered loudly and obnoxiously when Noodle Jigen raised the Dark Knife and howled like a gladiator, whereas the hero's booed as loudly as possible.

"And in this corner, representing Souji Tendou, the Chiefs of Light, and Heroes the world over, the Shinkengers very own Mako!" Mako bowed respectfully, setting off cheers that were so loud from the heroes that the monster's booing could not be heard.

"Now then, it's time to reveal the ingredient that the two of you shall be utilizing! Daigoyou, if you would?"

"You've got it boss!" DaiGoYou floated over to Genta's cart, and epicly threw a cloth that was covering it out of the way, revealing…

"Your special ingredient is… Salmon!"

"Alrighty then! Now both contestants have one hour to produce the most delectable meal that their skills can conjure up, including the special ingredient. Now… Begin!"

Note: Process of cooking omitted due to lack of knowledge on the subject, and length of time it took to write this chapter.

"Time's up people! I hope you finished in time!" Genta hollered.

"I'm done!" Mako replied. On the counter of her kitchen were three plates that were covered with silver lids, hiding their contents.

"As am I! Prepare to lose!" Noodle Jigen hissed. His counter contained three bowls, each similarly covered to keep what lay within nice and hot.

"Who would like to have the judges try their meal first?" Genta inquired.

"I shall." Noodle Jigen declared, carrying the bowls over. "Given my theme, I thought it appropriate to serve a dish that was noodle based, Salmon Ramen with slices of salmon on top and decorated with chives."

Each judge was handed a bowl, with Kousuke adding a glop of Mayo to his, took a pair of chopsticks and took a slurp of the noodles.

"It's…" Kotoha began, stars appearing in her eyes.

"So…" Kousuke added, as a halo materialized over his head.

"Wonderfully…" Kaito chimed, angel wings sprouting from his back.

"DELICIOUS!" All three concluded as they began to ascend to heaven from their seats due to the wonderful taste that danced on their tongues.

"Hold it! We still need you to taste Mako's!" DaiGoYou hollered as he flew above Kousuke's head and slammed down on him in an attempt to get him to return to his seat.

"Bwuahahahaha! You have no chance of winning!" Noodle Jigen boasted as he turned to insult Mako, but she was no longer at her counter as she was carrying her creation over to the judge's table.

"I would be pleased if you were to try mine now, everyone." She said to the judges as she took the lid off the plates. A simple aroma food moved up to the judges, catching their attention, making all three drift back to their chairs.

"I made a simple grilled salmon with rice." She explained, "I didn't have time to think of anything else."

As before, glop of mayo included, all three judges took a fork, took up a bit of salmon and a bit of rice, and took a bite. Stars, halo, wings, all of them vanished at that moment.

"It's kind of plain…" Kotoha mused. But with a sudden and huge grin that would give most people heart attacks from the cute, she added "But I love it!"

Kousuke and Kaito gave similar reviews, causing an angry Noodle Jigen to stomp up to the table and demand "What about my dish!?"

All three turned to him and stated, as dryly and tactlessly as humanly possible, "Yours doesn't even measure up as pig food."

"HOW CAN THIS BE!" Noodle Jigen screamed as Genta declared Mako the winner.

"A dark chief seeks to use his cooking to control others." Tendou stated as a walked up to the defeated dark chief. "Whereas a chief of light uses their cooking to bring true happiness." A smile appeared as all three judges ate, with gusto, the remainder of the salmon. Kotoha had even dragged Chiaki to the table to try a bite, even holding the fork herself as she feed her boyfriend.

"It is true that a dark chief's cooking is a wonder to behold," Tendou added, "But a chief of light will bring them back down to earth every time."

"W-who is she?" Noodle Jigen asked.

Tendou smirked and pointed to the sky, saying "She is the pure white cloud that will bring happiness to children and adults alike along the path of heaven, Shiraishi Mako."

Note: Shirai- White, Ishi- Cloud, Ko-Child

"Is that so, huh?" Noodle Jigen hissed, the malis in his voice evident. "If I won't be able to add you to my army," turning and nodding to the monsters in the crowd, "I'LL SETTLE FOR YOUR DESTRUCTION!"

The monsters in the crowd simultaneously leaped from the stands to their master's side. However, several heroes were just was quick to spring into action.

"Kivatte, Ikuze! Gabu!"

"Henshin!"

"Tensouder Open!"

**Gotcha!**

"Change Card! Tensou!"

**Driver On! Please! Shabadoobie Touch to Henshin!**

"Henshin!"

3!

2!

1!

"Henshin!"

"80!"

"Cosmos!"

**Change, Goseiger!**

**Flame, Please! Hi, Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!**

Kamen Riders Kiva, Fourze, and Wizard, along with the Goseigers stood in the cave as a ball of light slammed into the alien, Baltan, carrying them both outside revealing Ultraman 80 and Cosmos.

"We'll handle them!" Gosei Red shouted to Tendou. "Keep everyone else safe!"

"Now, Showtime!"

"Uchu Kita! Kamen Rider Fourze, Let's settle this one on one!"

"Protecting the world is an angel's duty! Tensou Sentai Goseiger!"

With that, a multi way brawl erupted within the cave, with Wizard taking on the Hellhound Phantom, Fourze the Musca, Pegasus, and Unicorn Zodiarts, Kiva the Warthog and Shark Fangire, the Goseigers fighting the Warstar's Mizogu of the Katamari, and Ultraman 80 and Cosmos battling Alien Baltan.

Wizard slashed at Hellhound in the chest with his WizarSwordGun, just as the Phantom blasted him in the face with a blast of flames, knocking him back. Wizard was about to switch to the water ring, when a hand came down on his right shoulder.

"I've got this, Haruto." Kousuke declared as he put a spell ring on his right hand middle finger.

"You sure?" Wizard asked.

"Of course. Besides, Chimera needs the mana." He replied as he scanned the ring over the belt he wore.

**Driver ON!**

"Hennnnnnnnnn-shin!" He shouted before slotting the ring on his left hand into the corresponding slot on the activate Beast Driver.

**Set...OPEN! L-I-O-N! LION!**

The gold magic circle phased through Kousuke, covering him in the gold lion themed armor of Kamen Rider Beast.

"Now, It's Lunchtime!"

Meanwhile, Ryotaro had the misfortune of being surrounded by Shocker Combatmen. Ducking, tripping and rolling became his means of defense.

"Ryotaro! Fight like a man!" Momotaros hollered as he leaped into is contract holder's body. Getting up and dusting himself off, he said "Sorry to keep you waiting. Now…"

**Toq Ressha! Now arriving at Lost Station! Toq Ressha! Now arriving at Lost Station!**

M-Ryotaro turned to see a rainbow colored train pass through the cave wall, stopping to let six people out.

"Well, this looks chaotic." A man wearing glasses observed as he pushed them up with his right thumb.

"We should probably help out." A woman in yellow chimed in as put her hands on her hips.

"This should take three minutes, tops." A man in a green jacket playing with a Kendama toy added.

"They look...weird." A girl with pigtails noticed.

"This looks like an interesting way to go." A man with an orange hard hat stated.

"What are we waiting for?!" A man in a red jacket declared as he and four of his companions put on strange looking wrist braces, while the man in the hard hat pulled out a smart phone.

**Now Transforming! Please stand behind the white line!**

As warned by the Toq Changers and Appli Changer, a white line appeared on the ground, which the Shocker Combat Men quickly got to the correct side of.

"Toq Change!" All six of them shouted as they slide small trains over their henshin devices.

**Toq 1Go! Toq 1Go!**

**Toq 2Go! Toq 2Go!**

"Nice to meet you."

**Toq 3Go! Toq 3Go!**

**Toq 4Go! Toq4Go!**

**Toq 5Go! Toq 5go!**

"Hai!"

**Toq 6Go! Toq 6Go!**

"Victorious Imagination! Ressha Sentai Toqger!"

"_Train Sentai_?" Ryotaro asked.

"Not the time, Ryotaro! They're stealing my thunder! Henshin!"

**Sword Form**

"Ore Sanjou!" Den-o shouted as he charged forward.

"Now Departing!" Toq 1Go announced as he and his team rushed forward.

Kiva was knocked to the ground by the Warthog Fangire and was about to be finished off by the Shark Fangire when a disk like object emerged from the Toq Ressha and slammed into both of them, knocking them back. Several people began to emerge from the train, two of them running to Kiva.

"Nago-san! Nii-San!" Kiva was astonished to see his friend Keisuke Nago and half brother Taiga Nobori run over to him.

"Wataru, we'll handle them." Taiga declared as the disk, Sagarc, attached to his waist as the Fangire King raised the Jacorder for the purpose.

"You Fangire…" Nago growled as he produced the Ixa Knuckle on his right hand, pressing it with his left.

**Read-D-Y**

"Henshin!" Both men called.

"Henshin!" Sagarc called as Taiga pressed the Jacorder into his partner's side.

**Fist ON!**

"Return that life to God!" Ixa boldly ordered his foes.

"The King's judgement is death!" Saga declared.

The Goseigers continued to struggle with Mizogu. Every time they attempted to get in close and attack, he would construct and throw boulders at them, forcing the Gosei Angels to destroy them to avoid getting caught within them.

Mizogu, standing on top of one such boulder, taunted his foes, saying, "Is that all you have?"

Suddenly a beam of light struck the monster and knocked him off his high spot. Walking toward them was an armored figure, who said "The Knight Destined to Purify the World, GoseiKnight!"

Fourze was being overwhelmed by the combined might of the three Zodiarts he faced, but two figures leaped over him and kicked them back. Fourze rubbed the eyes of his mask and happily declared "Ryusei! Nadeshiko!"

As he said Ryusei Sakuta and Nadeshiko MIsaki helped Fourze to his feet, both performing Gentaro's friendship handshake(along with a quick hug from Nadeshiko).

"Looks like you found quite a fight, Gentaro." Ryusei smirked as he pulled out the Meteor driver.

"Let's go together, Gentaro!" Nadeshiko enthusiastically said as she put on the Nadeshiko driver.

**Meteor, Ready?**

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

"Henshin!" Cosmic energy surrounded both individuals, transforming them into Kamen Riders Meteor and Nadeshiko.

"Kamen Rider Meteor, Your fate is mine to decide!"

"Uchu Kita!"

"Alright, let's go!" Gentaro declared as he pulled out the N/S Magphone.

"Split and Insert!"

**N Magnet/S Magnet**

**N/S Magnet ON!**

Transforming into Magnet States, Fourze shouted "Let's settle this three on three!"

Outside, Alien Baltan glowed and split, each copy of itself becoming a different version of the Balta character, resulting in a group of the original,Gen 2, Jr.,80, Powered, and Cosmos Neo version. With Ultraman 80 battling the original, Gen 2 and Jr and Cosmos Corona mode fighting 80, Powered, and Neo, the fight was quickly turning against them. The color timers of both ultras began to flash just as two women ran out of the cave, one wearing a bracelet on her right arm and the other a black trench coat/jumpsuit, holding a wing shaped pendant.

"Yullian!" the woman in the bracelet shouted, as her companion pressed a button on the pendent, unfolding a second wing and placed it over her heart. Light engulfed them both, and standing before the giant combatants when the light faded were Ultrawoman Yullian and Ultraman Justice!

Being helped to their feet, the two new arrivals recharged the energy reserves of 80 and Cosmos, the later thrusting both arms into the air, making light cascade down upon him. When it finished, Cosmos had changed from Corona into Eclipse mode.

Back inside, Noodle Jigen had caught up with Mako and was trying to stab her with the Dark Knife, having one hand around her neck as he held the blade up.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you, and then I'll brainwash everyone here with my cooking!" He hissed, until someone kicked him in his overly large head and knocked him back, as someone else slashed him with a ShinkenMaru.

"Takeru,Tendou…" Mako managed to say as she recovered, being helped to her feet by Takeru as three of the others ran over.

"Tono-Sama! Let's show that walking ramen cup what we're made of!" Ryunosuke asserted.

"I want some payback for both Nee-san and Kotoha." Chiaki added.

"Will you be okay?" Kotoha asked.

"I'll be fine…" Mako replied, stifling a cough.

"Where is Genta?" Takeru muttered.

"I'm sitting this one out Take-Chan!" Genta shouted from over at his cart, using DaiGoYou as a weapon, surprising all present that he heard that.

"I'll fight in your teammate's place." Tendou said as the Kabuto Zecter flew to him, while the Shinkenger's readied their Shodophones.

"Ippitsu Soujo!"

"Henshin!"

**Henshin!**

"Cast Off!"

**Cast Off! Change Beatle!**

The five Shinkengers and Kamen Rider Kabuto rushed forward and surrounded Noodle Jigen, slashing at him with Shinkenmarus and the Kabuto Kunai Gun.

Meanwhile, other fights were coming to a close. Saga and Ixa each pulled out their own fuestles, and placed them in their respective belts.

**I-X-A Ca-li-be-er Rai-i-s-ing-g U-p!**

"Wake Up!"

Ixa Slashed at the Warthog Fangire with the Ixa Caliber, an illusion of the sun appearing behind him. The blade sliced right through the monster, destroying it instantly.

Meanwhile, Saga's Jacorder glowed with red energy as the King thrusted the weapon, allowing it to extend and pierce through the Shark Fangire's body. Leaping into the air using the King's symbol as a go between, he lifted the fangire off the ground and sent a shockwave through it, destroying the Shark Fangire where he hung.

Gosei Knight placed a card in his weapon, the Leon Laser, and Input the code 848.

**Summon: Vulcan Header**

Attaching the Vulcan Header to the front of the weapon, Gosei Knight loaded another card and punched in 474.

**Knight Dynamic!**

"Punish!" Gosei Knight shouted as the multi beam attack punched through and destroyed Mizogu

**Limit Break**

"Rider Cho Denji Bomber!" Fourze hollered as a magnetic blast struck and crushed the Musca Zodiarts.

**Meteor On! Ready? Meteor Limit Break!**

"Whatcha!" Meteor kiaed like Bruce Lee as he kicked the Pegasus Zodiarts in the chest, landing in an awesome pose as the monster exploded

**Rocket, Limit Break!**

"Nadeshiko Rocket Punch!" Nadeshiko yelled as she punched the Unicorn Zodiarts, knocking it outside where it exploded.

"Alright!" Fourze shouted.

"Time for the main dish!" Beast roared as he placed the Lion ring in it's side of the Beast Driver.

**Kick Strike! Go!**

Beast leaped into the air as a lion's head made of mana formed around his right foot. When he slammed into Hellhound, the monster exploded, realeasing a magic circle containing it's mana which went into the Beast Driver with a gulp.

"Otsu!"

The four Ultraman outside had forced the Baltan clones into a pile, where they were wiped out with a combination of 80's Saxium ray, Yullian's Princess ray, Cosmos's Cosmium beam, and Justice's Victory Crusher.

The six Toqger's placed more Resshas into the main five's Toq Blaster's in sword mode, while Toq 6Go put his into the Yudo Breaker.

**Scope Ressha! Mind The Slash!**

**Drill Ressha!**

"My Special attack, Part 2!" Den-o called out as he ran the pass over the Terminal Buckle.

**Full Charge.**

A combination of multicolored slashes, and one red blade flying about, destroyed the remaining Combat men, but with the DenGasher blade struck the ground, water began to blast into the air like a geyser.

"EEHHHHHH!?" All seven train themed heroes made their surprise known.

**1**

**2**

**3**

"Rider Kick."

"Heaven Fan!" Shinken Pink swung her Heaven Fan just as Kabuto leapt into the air and filpped the horn of the Kabuto Zecter.

**Rider Kick!**

The wind created by the fan propelled Kabuto forward at blinding speed, stricking Noodle Jigen in the chest.

"I..Just wanted...to rule… this world...AHHHHHHH!" where Noodle Jigen's last words as he exploded.

Some time later, work on expanding the cave system, and draining out the water that was caused by Momotaro's wild attacks, were well underway. Ryoko(Yullian), Julie(Justice), Taiga, Nago, Ryusei, Nadeshiko, Gosei Knight, and the Toqgers were all brought up to speed like Kousuke was.

"So there are other heroes missing out there?" Tokkati, 2Go, asked.

"It makes sense. I mean we found all of them." Mio, 3Go, replied.

"Finding them might be the best idea at this point. Strength in numbers and all that." Hikari, 4Go, suggested.

"I hope we find them before it's too late…" Kagura ,5Go, mused.

Akira, 6Go, remained silent as the last Toqger got to his feet.

"What are we waiting for?" Right, Toq 1Go asked. "Let's go look for them now! With the Rainbow Line, we'll find them easily!" Right's heroic bravado was interupted by a loud growl that made everyone that didn't know him jump.

"After you eat, you mean?" Kagura giggled.

Ending Theme: Byun Byun! Toqger!

These trains have appeared in toku works before, so pay attention!

The Train in the Vary Dimension- Ultra Q, Episode 28

Denliner- Kamen Rider Den-O, Full Series

GoLiner- Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive, Episode 12-Final

**Sorry this Chapter was so long and took so long to get out. I was having computer problems, but now I have one of my own.**

**P.S. Tv Page? Please?**


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 21: Sengoku Fruit Basket

Opening Theme: Just Live More

**Soiya! Mix!**

**Orange Arms! Hanamichi on Stage! Jinba Peach! Ha Ha!**

Kouta Kazubara allowed the now familiar shape of the Jinba Armor part to fall onto his head, forming the body suit of his rider form as the armor folded down, revealing his transformed alter ego Kamen (or Armored) Rider Gaim Jinba Peach Arms. Gaim began to walk in a small circle where he stood and simply listened. The power of this particular form allowed Gaim to hear voices and other such sounds from miles away, a very helpful tool for avoiding combat that would wear him down. Ever since he had arrived in this world, Kouta had periodically transformed into Jinba Peach Arms to get an idea of who or what was in the vicinity. After a few unfortunate encounters, he had learned who to avoid, but had so far found no allies. He did hear from the groups of enemies in the area that there were, indeed, others like him here, but he had yet to run into them.

"Nothing, huh?" Kouta asked himself as he cancelled his transformation by closing the Orange and Peach Energy Lockseeds on his Sengoku Driver. "I guess I'll move on then." Digging into his pocket, Kouta pulled out another lock like device, opened it, and tossed it into the air. It enlarged and unfolded, turning into his Lock Vehicle, the Sakura Hurricane Motorcycle. Climbing on, Kouta rode off, and would transform again in an hour to once more get his bearings.

**Darkness Five Headquarters**

"The emperor did not seem pleased." Jathar mumbled as he and Surai strolled down the hallway.

"Our lack of victories has certainly been a pain." Surai agreed, "But we still have time before his body fully reforms to get the remaining energy."

"And once we have it,with the emperor on our side, we'll crush everyone who stand's against us!"

**Come On! Banana Squash!**

Kamen Rider Baron charged energy into his Banana Spear and thrusted the lance forward, destroying the Lion Inves that stood in his way. Looking around for a few moments, he closed the Banana Lockseed on his Sengoku Driver. Kaito Kumon sat down on a rock and continued to ponder his situation, which was what he had been doing prior to being attacked. The social darwinist in him utterly enjoyed the constant opportunities to prove his strength, but common sense dictated that finding allies should be, and was, his top priority.

His musings were interrupted by the sound of an engine heading his way. Kaito was on his feet in seconds, he Lockseed at the ready when the bike stopped in front of him.

"Kaito? You're here to?" Kouta asked, slightly flabbergasted.

"Kazubara…" Kaito replied. He honestly was not surprised to see him here. With all the stuff that happened to them back home, you could say he called Kouta being in this world.

"If I wasn't the only one around, I could have won a bet just now." Kaito thought.

"I'm glad I ran into you Kaito! I already know that I can trust you." Kouta beamed as he got off the Sakura Hurricane.

Kaito simply scoffed. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Kouta was the only person he would allow himself to trust in a situation like this. But he would cut off an arm and a leg before he said THAT outloud.

"I found you by chance, really." Kouta continued as he got out his Lockseeds. "I've been using Jinba Peach Arms to get my bearings every hour or so, seeing as how I can hear long distances."

**Orange!**

**Peach Energy!**

Kouta had already replaced the Ride indicator on his driver with the Genesis Core that was present on the Genesis Driver, which came to be after his Sengoku Driver. Placing the Peach Energy Lockseed in the Genesis Core, and the Orange on the Sengoku Driver's Drive Bay, he pressed down the lock for both devices.

**Lock ON!**

Music that sounded like a traditional war horn being blown, in addition to a remix of said sound, began to play from the driver until Kouta moved the Cutting Blade down on the Orange Lockseed, which simultaneously opened the Peach Energy Lockseed as well.

**Soiya! Mix!**

**Jinba Peach! Ha Ha!**

Kaito was silent as Gaim began to listen in to their surroundings. It occurred to Kaito that Gaim could probably hear his heartbeat from where he stood.

"Being able to hear everything within his range… It must be what a god feels like, with the prayers of all of his believers flooding in at the same time...It must be overwhelming."

Gaim suddenly turned to the west and then back to Kaito shouting "There are people in that direction!"

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course! They were talking about school, or something like that. _Come On_!"

"Don't mimic my driver!"

"Do you think that Volt is behind this?" Joh Ohara, Yellow Lion of Chouju Sentai Liveman, inquired.

"It might be, this could be some sort of twisted survival experiment." Megumi Misaki, Blue Dolphin, hypothesized.

"And we're the guinea pigs." Jun'ichi Aikawa, Green Sai, muttered.

"What do you want to do, Yusuke?" Tetsuya Yanno, Black Bison, asked.

"We find shelter.." Yusuke Amamiya, Red Falcon, answered. "Once we do that, we'll come up with a plan."

Several energy blasts suddenly rained down on the five Livemen, each of them ducking and dodging until the smoke cleared.

"Who did that?" Jun'ichi angrily challenged, as he readied his Twin Brace, as did the others.

"They're faster than I thought, Surai." Jathar observed, stroking his trunk as he did so.

"So the rats can run, but not for long." Viranias chuckled as he put his right claw on Deathrog's shoulder, prompting a look from the alien that clearly read "Don't touch me."

"I'll just freeze them, and then it'll be easy to break them into itty bitty pieces!" Glocken suggested.

"Are you guys from Volt!?" Joh interrogated.

"I'm afraid we are not the enemies you call Volt." Surai answered. "We are the ones who will soon rule the universes."

"We are the Darkness Five!" All five said together as lightning continued to strike in the sky as per normal.

"That seems to happen a lot around here…" Megumi mused

"Enough! Let's just kill them already and be done with it! We need the energy for the emperor!" Viranias roared, only for Suri's arm blade to suddenly be at his throat.

"No need to give away details of our plans to the enemy, Viranias." Surai stated, much calmer than his actions clearly suggested.

"Right."

The Darkness Five members leapt from the ridge on which they stood, landing in front of the Livemen, and where about to attack when Kouta and Kaito, on the Sakura Hurrican and Rose Attacker respectfully rode up and stopped between the two groups.

"Are you okay?" Kouta asked as he got off his bike.

"We are. And you are…" Yusuke asked

"My name is Kouta Kazubara, and that's Kaito Kumon." Kouta replied as he and Kaito put on their Sengoku Drivers and main Lockseeds.

"Henshin!" They both shouted.

**Orange!**

**Banana!**

**Lock On!**

**Soiya!/ Come On!**

**Orange Arms! Hanamichi on Stage!**

**Banana Arms! Knight of Spear!**

The Orange and Banana armor parts landed on the head's of both men, thier rider forms as Gaim and Baron being revealed as the armor folded down.

As Gaim and Baron readied the Daidaimaru and Banana Spear, Gaim boldly declared "This is our stage now!"

Closing Theme: Your Song 


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 22: Friends! Let's Fight Together!

Opening Theme: Choujuu Sentai Liveman

"This is our stage now!" Kamen Rider Gaim declared as he and Baron rushed forward, striking Viranias in the chest with the Daidaimaru, sending sparks flying as the blade went by. Baron thrust the Banana Spear forward, hitting Jathar, and then struck Deathrog the the face with the blunt end of the weapon. In one swift motion Gaim transferred the Daidaimaru from his right hand to his left, allowing him to draw the Musou Saber from his belt, just in time to block a sword strike from Surai and attack Glocken in a matter of seconds.

"Their good!" Tetsuya observed.

"But they're outnumbered!" Joh replied.

"Let's go then!" Yusuke called, all five of them activating their Twin Braces.

"Liveman!"

The five of them turned into spheres of light and landed on top of the ridge that the Darkness Five had been standing on when they had arrived. The fighting on the ground ceased, all seven combatants stopping to see what was happening.

"Red Falcon!"

"Yellow Lion!"

"Blue Dolphin!"

"Black Bison!"

"Green Sai!"

"Choujuu Sentai Liveman!" In typical Super Sentai fashion and explosion occurred behind the team, awing Gaim and confusing just about everyone else that was present.

"So cool!" Gaim exclaimed.

"They've transformed, huh?" Glocken observed as he blocked an attack from Baron.

"Oh! Now I can get seven statues for the price of one!" Jathar excitedly realized as he prepared to call forth his race's signature cylinders.

"Don't forget the plan, idiot!" Viranias hissed, hitting his fellow Darkness Five member in the back of the head with his claw.

"Why don't you stop mentioning it?" Glocken muttered as the Livemen jumped down and attacked.

Together, the two riders and sentai team were able to start pushing back the Darkness Five. Gaim and Red Falcon slashed Surai simultaneously in the chest with their respective blades, Baron and Yellow Lion kicked Viranias back, and Jather, Glocken, and Dethrog were struck by the weapons of Blue Dolphin, Green Sai, and Black Bison respectively.

After standing themselves back up, a sphere of darkness appeared in Surai's free hand. The alien of the planet Mephilas tossed it into the air, shouting "Come forth, Jimmers! Elementary Inves!"

The sphere burst in midair, and from it a large number of Jimmers from Armed Intellect Army Volt, and Elementary Inves from the forest of Helheim.

Undeterred, the seven heroes rushed the hechmen level monsters, meeting them in the middle of the clearing between the hills and ridges they had been fighting in.

Meanwhile the Darkness Five had jumped back up onto one of the ridges.

"This should get some energy out of them…" Surai noted, as, unbeknownst to the heroes below, wisps of energy matching the color of their rider or ranger forms was radiating off of them, gathering in an unseen point in the air.

Jather chuckled, adding "If it goes well, we'll finally have enough to bring him back!"

"Indeed." Glocken agreed. "After today their usefulness will come to an end."

**Mango! **

Baron took the Banana lockseed off of his Sengoku Driver, and replaced it with the Mango Lock.

**Lock On!**

**Come On! Mango Arms! Fight of Hammer!**

The Mango armor part descended down onto Baron's head as it folded down, arming him with the massive mace, the Mango Punisher, that he used to send multiple enemies flying.

"Dolphin Arrow!"

"Sai Cutters!"

Blue Dolphin and Green Sai fired or threw their respective weapons, the Sai Cutters flying through and cutting down multiple enemies as arrows from the Dolphin arrow destroyed what was left of the Jimmers to prevent their dismantled arms from attacking independently.

**Pine!**

**Lock ON! Soiya!**

**Pine Arms! Funsai Destroy!**

Gaim, now in Pine Arms, flung the Pine Iron in a circle around him, the weapon knockind down and destroying multiple enemies, while others were knocked back toward the three remaining Livemen.

"Falcon Saber!"

"Lion Punch!"

"Bison Rod!"

As the flying enemies went by the three, they cut, struck, or punched them into oblivion.

"Now that that's settled," Gaim began as he drew his Musou Saber once more, pointing it at the Darkness Five, "what do you say about ending this?"

Surai chuckled as another sphere appeared. "I think that is a wonderful idea. However," he said as he tossed it, "it will end in our favor! Come! Red Gilas! Black Gilas!"

The sphere burst, revealing two daikaiju that were almost identical, except for their coloration. As their names suggested, one was red while the other was black.

"What the?!" Baron barked in surprise, not expecting the appearance of two giant monsters, as the Darkness Five jumped back down.

Red Falcon rushed forward, shouting we'll handle them! Let's go!"

The five Livemen leapt up, shouting "Machine Buffalo!"

As with all other Sentai Machines that had appeared in this world before, a dimensional portal opened, allowing the flying fortress known as Machine Buffalo to appear, the Livemen leaping into it.

Red Gilas, noticing the incoming threat, fired a red energy beam from his horn. While the attack missed, it did explode in midair, forcing the machine to open up and delpoy the robot's within, Jet Falcon, Land Lion, Aqua Dolphin, Bison Liner, and Sai Fire.

"Gattai! Live Dimension!" The main three Livemen called as their three machines moved into formation.

"Gattai! Boxer Dimension!" The other similarly called as their Live Machines did the same.

Two robots touched down in front of the Gilas brothers.

"Live Robo!"

"Live Boxer!"

"A futile effort." Surai stated as he and his fellow Darkness Five members stalked toward Armored Riders Gaim and Baron. "This is the end for you all." Surai's words were punctuated by the Gilas Brother's roars and the lighting striking in the sky.

Ending Theme: Live to Tomorrow


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 23: Warrior From L77

Insert Theme: Ultraman Leo

Red Gilas fired a red energy ray from his horn at LiveRobo, but the robot blocked the beam with the Live Sheild, and rushed forward to strike the monster with the Chojuken (Superbeast Sword). Sparks flew as the blade crashed into Red Gilas's hide, prompting a scream of rage and pain from the monster.

Meanwhile, Live Boxer and Black Gilas got up close and personal, robot and monster getting into a sort of bizarre boxing match, their physical strength appearing to be even. In fact, when the fists of both combatants collided, a powerful shockwave erupted from the spot and knocked both of them back.

**Ichigo (Strawberry)**

Gaim opened the Ichigo lockseed and placed it into his Sengoku Driver as the members of the Darkness Five reached him and Baron, who was in Mango Arms.

**Lock On!**

As the transformation prep music began to play from the driver, Gaim dodged out of the way of an attack by Glocken, and cut open the lockseed in a single motion.

**Soiya!**

**Ichigo Arms! Shushuto Spark!**

In Ichigo Arms, Gaim began to throw the Ichigo Kunai he was now armed with at Glocken and Deathrog, while Baron struck Viranias in the chest with the Mango Punisher, throwing the alien at Jathar.

Another slash from the Choujuken knocked Red Gilas to the ground, followed closely by his brother Black Gilas, sent there by Live Boxer's Piston Punch.

"Alright, let's finish them off!" Red Falcon declared as Live Robo and Live Boxer prepared their finishers.

However, Red Gilas and Black Gilas stood tall once more, and the two monsters did something quite unexpected: They locked into a hug.

"Super Live Crash!

"Miracle Big Blow!"

Just as the robot's attacks reached the embracing monsters, Red and Black Gilas began spinning at high speed, knocking aside and even reflecting the finishers.

Explosions ripped through Live Robo and Live Boxer, sending both tumbling over. The two monsters followed up on their assault with several blue energy beams on the two downed robots.

Surai charged energy into his saber and flung it at Gaim and Baron, knocking the two riders over.

"Did you really thing that you would ever stand a chance against us?" Surai mocked as he and the other Darkness Five members stood in formation. "Die knowing that your lives were used for a good cause!" 

Surai launched another attack at the riders, but Gaim forced himself to stand, drawing the Musou Saber and deflecting the attack, to the shock of all.

"I won't die here! Too many people are depending on me!" Kouta then pulled out a large orange colored lockseed and opened it.

**Kachidoki!**

**Lock On!**

**Soiya! **

The Darkness Five members began firing their attacks at once to try to stop Gaims transformation, but the Kachidoki Armor part descended onto his head, deflecting the attacks and causing them to explode harmlessly around him.

**Kachidoki Arms! Iza, Shutsujin! EI EI OH!**

Gaim Kachidoki Arms stood amongst the flames created from the explosions of the Darkness Five's attacks, a sight which sent a chill down the spines of all five aliens. Not that they would admit it to anyone.

Insert Theme: Rise Your Flag

Gaim rushed forward with the Kachidoki Bata, the flags waving in the air as he moved. Upon reaching the aliens, Gaim swung the flag in his right hand at Jathar, which struck him in the chest and made him stagger back a bit. Gloken and Deathrog attempted to strike the armored rider, but he swung the Kachidoki Bata at their legs and knocked them over. Gaim then proceeded to jab the flags into the chests of both, knocking the wind out of them.

Viranias and Surai put some distance between them and Gaim, with Viranias growling "I will not be defeated by someone armed only with flags!" The then proceeded to fire an orange colored energy beam from his claws, but Gaim saw it coming and, to the surprise of all, knocked it aside using the very flags that Viranias was cursing.

Gaim then rushed forward, the Kachidoki Batta charging with energy. Once he was close enough to Viranias, as Surai had jumped back, Gaim spun in a circle, everything within 2 meters of him beginning to float in the air. Gaim then swung the flags downward, a wave of orange power striking Viranias and sending him flying.

Gaim raised the flags again just in time to block Surais arm blade, but the alien quickly dispatched them, disarming Gaim for a moment. Kicking him in the gut, Gaim got some distance between them and pulled out a large firearm, the DJ Gun. He then proceeded to scratch the DJ table on the gun, letting out a remix of his driver's transformation music. The then turned the DJ pitch switch, slowing it down significantly, before firing a large burst of energy…

Meanwhile, Live Robo and Live Boxer were still being thrown around by the Gilas Bros combined power, as blue energy blots were being launched at them constantly.

"This is ridiculous! How can two monsters that are hugging be this strong!?" Green Sai called exasperatedly as he and Black Bison tried to keep Live Boxer from falling apart at the seams.

The two monsters finally stopped spinning, separated, and roared in triumph at the two downed robots. Black Gilas began stepping toward Live Robo, unaware of a lone figure on a nearby hill.

"I'll have to step in then…" Gen Otori muttered to himself as he pulled out a ring in the shape of a lion's face and placed it on his right ring finger.

Crossing his arms in front of him and then thrusting his right arm forward, Gen shouted out "Leo!"

Blue light resound from that spot, blinding Black Gilas just as he was about to crush Live Robo's cockpit. The disoriented monster was not prepared for the kick that struck him in the side, launching him into Red Gilas as he approached Live Boxer.

Surai's blade cut through the energy ball just as it reached him, the resulting pause allowing all fighters to see what had just happened to the Gilas Bros.

"Curse him… Ultraman Leo!"

Leo walked over to Live Robo and aided the robot in getting to it's feet.

"Thank you!" Red Falcon shouted, hoping the giant would hear him.

Leo noded and said "Let's defeat them together." Leo then walked over to Live Boxer and repeated the process.

The Gilas Bros also got to their feet and howled at how their victory had been stolen from them.

"Black, Green, let's combine!" Yellow Lion called over to Live Boxer.

"You've got it!" Black Bison called back.

"Gattai! Super Live Dimension!"

The components of both robots separated and recombined together into the much larger and more powerful-

"Super Live Robo!"

Meanwhile, Baron was getting up, along with the Darkness Five members that Gaim had clobbered with the exception of Viranias, who was aiding Surai.

Removing his Sengoku Driver, Baron announced "It's time for round two." Placing another belt, a Genesis driver, on his waist before his transformation could fully cancel. He then pulled out a clear lockseed and opened it.

**Lemon Energy**

Baron placed the Energy Lockseed into his driver and locked it in place.

**Lock On!**

In place of music like his sengoku driver, the Genesis driver began to release a more technological sound, before pressing the lever on the driver.

**Soda!**

**Lemon Energy Arms!**

**Fight Power! Fight Power! Fight Fight Fight Fight F-f-f-f-Fight!**

Insert Theme: Never Surrender

Baron Lemon Energy Arms rushed at Jathar, Glocken, and Deathrog, leaping over the aliens. Upon landing, he slashed at Jathar in the back with his Sonic Arrow, and fired the weapon at the other two.

Meanwhile, Gaim drew his Musou Saber and raised it into the air along with the DJ Gun, combining the two weapons to created the DJ Gun Taiken Mode.

Ultraman Leo leapt forward as the Gilas Bros attempted to lock together again, striking them both in the head with a Double Leo Kick, destroying the horn's of both monsters. As they realed back in pain, Super Live Robo stepped forward, and charged energy into all it's weapons.

"Super Big Burst!" the five Livemen called together. A massive wave of power erupted from the mouth of Land Lion, the blast ripping through both monsters and blowing them to pieces, their chunks of flesh flying every which way.

**Lock Off**

Gaim and Baron removed their respective Lockseeds from their drivers and placed them on their weapons.

**Lock On!**

**LOCK ON!**

**1**

**10**

**100**

**1000**

**10000**

**1000000**

**1000000000**

**1000000000000**

**IMMEASURABLE!**

With the Lemon Energy Lockseed attached to the Sonic Arrow, Baron pulled back the drawstring of the weapon as energy flooded in. Meanwhile, Gaim's Dj Gun Taiken Mode gained a orange aura that became more and more powerful until-

**Lemon Energy!**

**Kachidoki Charge!**

Baron released the drawstring and Gaim swung, resulting in a large Yellow arrow and a huge slash racing toward the Darkness Five members-

Only for it to be stopped by a wall of shadows.

"What!" Gaim exclaimed as several tendrils of darkness raced out and struck him and Baron, knocking them down.

"Emperor!" Surai excalaimed as he and his comrades hurried into a bow.

"What is the meaning of this, Surai?" A voice hissed from within.

"W-we merely were attempting to obtain the last of what you needed and-" Surai attempted to explain(or excuse).

"Silence! You were losing this battle, and that is unacceptable! We shall retreat for now, but I am not finished with you!"

Kouta, having been forced out of his transformation, attempted to peer through the darkness, but was only able to make out a distinct pair of what appeared to be red eyes, although they were shaped in a manner that resembled horns.

Ultraman Leo, noticing what was happening, looked down and, in horror, shouted "You!" He then attempted to punch the ground where he stood, but his fist struck empty ground instead.

"Belial…"

XXX

The group gathered together around the crater that Leo's fist struck with Gen at the center of it.

Yusuke walked over to the distraught warrior and asked "You mind telling us who this Belial person is?"

Gen looked at him and replied "I will, but not here. We should probably get moving."

Megumi looked around for a moment and asked "Were to? We have no idea what's in any direction."

"And most of the beings we've encountered have not been friendly." Kaito noted.

Kouta was about to reply, when a distinct sound split the air.

"A train whistle?"

**The Train is now arriving! Please stand behind the white line!**

Ending Theme: Ballad of the Starry Sky


	24. Chapter 24

Episode 24: A Hero's Stories

Opening Theme: Eiyuu no Uta

**I'm trying a new method of separating events between paragraphs, as up until now i've been using three asterisk to separate two events. It came to my attention that the asterisk were not showing up, so I am now trying three xs. If there are any unexplained skips in any previous chapters, let me know. I'll try to fix them as soon as possible.**

The Toq Ressha sped along it's tracks, pressing forward no matter what obstacle. However, most people cannot see it, as they lack the necessary imagination (If you can't imagine the train as you're reading this, you're screwed.).

Inside the train, Right and Kagura sat at the window watching the same scenery go by.

"So boring...:" Kagura whined as the dead landscape seemed to fly by.

"At least we picked up some people." Tokkati said as he walked over and sat down. The Toqgers had recognized Kouta and Kaito from a previous encounter, but the fact that they had picked up another super sentai team, and a giant alien, apparently, did give the inside of the train a few minutes of excitement. But that was two days ago.

Mio sat down next to Hikari and asked "What do you think happened to Akira-kun anyway?"

Hikari flicked his wrist, launching the ball on his kendama into the air. He then twisted the handle of it so that it caught the ball at the perfect angle. It was then that he answered Mio, saying "Well, he did want to walk, for some reason or another, but given how we kept running into him before he had Build Ressha, I have a feeling that this will be the same."

"But why even walk at all?" Mio inquired. "Like you said, he has Build Ressha."

"It's probably to make an entrance with his 'death requiem'." Hikari chuckled at the thought.

XXX

"_Lighting. Thunder. Lighting. Thunder. And no rain to accompany it. This is really starting to get old." _

Such were the thoughts of Hikaru Raido as he continued to walk along the shore of a lake, the trail of footprints he left behind stretching back for miles. On his left wrist, a red brace with a silver piece that had a strange face on it began talking.

"Hikaru, you've been walking for hours. Take a break." The Strium Brace, in reality the transformed state of Ultraman Taro, recommended.

Hikaru sighed, but followed the advice, sitting down on the side of the beach, saying "If I'm not going to be walking for a bit, tell me a story, or something."

"I've already shared my people's history with you, so what more could I share?" Taro asked.

"Well… How about one of your battles? I'm sure you have a few good ones to talk about."

"Perhaps I could tell you about the first time I saw and Ultra deflate...:"

"Wait, what?"

"It happened like this…"

As Taro began his rather strange account, neither of them were aware of three figures watching them from the shadows…

XXX

"Pleprechuan!" Bandora barked as she charged into the chamber her servant was currently working in.

"Oh boy…" Pleprechuan muttered. He had a feeling that he could perfectly predict what his mistress was about to scream at him for.

"I demand to know why your monsters keep failing to get rid of those people who keep showing up!" Bandora screamed, almost like her voice was about to break.

"Well, you see, every time it looks like we are about to win, another person, or a group of them, show up and provide the first group assistance, ple ple." Pleprechuan replied, knowing his boss was not going to accept that as an answer.

Before Bandora could unleash a scream that likely would have included the words, 'Enough with your excuses!', Tottpatt and Bukbak entered the room and, to Pleprechuan's releif, she turned her fury on them.

"And you two! You've barley gathered any of the energy we need from those fools! At this rate-"

Tottpatt and Bukbak seemed to be ignoring the witch, as they were too busy blaming each other for their own failures(let's face it, those two are morons anyway).

Pleprechuan turned back to his workbench and sighed, thinking _"If only Furabijo hadn't stolen those figures I molded, then I would have been able to create someone a bit more...cooperative."_

XXX

"...and that's how I defeated Dorobon." Taro concluded.

"Well that was...interesting." Hikaru mused, and after a few seconds of imagining Ultraman Ginga lying on the ground flat as a pancake, could barely control his giggles.

"A flat Ultraman is an odd sight, I know." Taro added, figuring that was indeed what Hikari was trying not to laugh about. "But that is just how it is."

In three trees behind them, however, something began to creep forward, slowly but surely getting closer and closer until-

"Look Out!" Taro warned, prompting Hikaru into immediate action. The figure behind him attempted to swing his weapon at the back of Hikaru's head, but the UPG member turned around and caught the weapon just in time. He then used his opponent's momentum against him to throw him into the water of the lake. By the time his assailant got back on his feet, Hikaru was already prepared for the next attack.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" The gold and black alien complained as he got to his feet.

"You!" Taro, Hikaru, and Alien Valkie called out at the same time, with Hikaru and Valkie pointing at each other as well.

"Unbelievable!" the space fisherman complained, "Of all the people in the universe I run into, it had to be you guys!"

"I should be the one saying that!" Hikaru retorted, grabbing his UPG firearm, the Change Gun, from it's holster and aiming it at the annoying alien. "I take it that now you want some payback?"

Valkie tapped his staff like weapon against the ground a couple of times and replied, "Well, since I'm here…"

He then turned around and started running as fast as he could, screaming as he did so.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Hikaru called as he began to chase after him, only for the Strium Brace to call out "Ultra Nenriki!"

The wave of psychokinetic power stopped Valkie from running and flipped him through the air comically before slamming him headfirst into the ground.

"Oh… you are going to get it!" Valkie hissed as he got up again-

Only to be interrupted by the sudden arrival of a group of Golems. The Golems, either believing Valkie to be an ally or simply ignoring him altogether, charged at Hikaru all at once. The first one, whose arm changed into a blade, attempted to sever the young man's head, but Hikaru caught the Golem's arm, flipped it to the ground, and gave it a hard punch to the chest. He then rolled away from the downed combat man and opened fire with his Charge Gun.

The blasts struck the remaining Golems and Valkie in the chest, knocking down the alien but destroying the combatmen. Hikaru, hearing a strange noise behind him, dove to the side as the Lamie Boomerang flew past him, hitting the recovering Valkie in the face, knocking him unconscious. Hikaru looked behind him as the weapon returned to it's owner Lamie, who was stalking forward alongside Grifforzer.

"I take those guys were yours?" Hikaru guessed as he raised his gun again.

"Indeed." Was Grifforzer's simple reply.

"I won't be able to talk my way out of this, by any chance?"

Lamie raised her weapon, examining it for a second.

"No."

Lamie threw her boomerang again, but before Hikaru or Taro could do anything about it, something flew through the air with a screech and knocked it off course. The boomerang struck the ground at the same time as the object, an arrow, did.

The one interesting thing about said arrow is that it was pink.

"It can't be!" Grifforzer howled before sending a blast of energy from his sword into the nearby trees. As soon as it hit, five blurs jumped up from out of the flames, one of which moved up to Grifforzer, forcing the monster to raise his sword to block another.

"And so we meet here, Tyrannoranger!" He gowled with a what was almost a hint of glee as the man his sword was crossed with broke the stalemate and jumped back. His four companions had already surrounded Hikaru.

Hikaru took advantage of the situation, shooting the ground at thier enemy's feet, causing a smokescreen. By the time the dust settle, the heroes were gone.

"Dam'n them!" Lamie hissed as she retrieved her boomerang. "Bandora-sama will not be pleased about this turn of events."

Whether Grifforzer was listening or not was unknown to her, as he had already been carried away by his own thoughts.

"We will be able to settle our rivalry soon enough. Just you wait."

Ending Theme: Starlight. 


	25. Chapter 25

Episode 25: Return! Ancient Heroes!

Opening Theme: Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger

**Who's excited for the Shout! Factory release of Zyuranger in the U.S? Let me know!**

_Five Heroes from 170 Million years ago have awoken in the present day._

When Hikaru and his five rescuers finally stopped moving, they were deep in the forest. As Hikaru flopped down on a log to rest, he said "Thanks for the help back there, you really saved my butt. Who are you guys anyway?"

The only girl among them sat down next to him, replying "My name is Mei, Princess of the Risha Tribe." Mei then gestured to her companions, first to a boy in yellow.

"That's the Knight of Daim, Boi."

Boi nodded and said "Nice to meet you."

"The one in blue is Etof Knight Dan."

Dan raised his hand and replied with "Sup." 

"The tall one is Sharma Knight Goushi." 

Goushi stood up, about as tall as a small tree by Hikaru's reckoning, and said "I hope we can get along."

"And lastly is our leader, Yamato Tribe Prince Geki."

Geki, whose arms had been crossed over his chest, brought a hand forward to shake Hikaru's hand, saying "I'm glad we've met someone else in this world that's not trying to kill us."

Hikaru took Geki's hand, chuckling as he did so. "I agree, it's nice. My name's Hikaru Raido." 

"And I am Ultraman Taro." the Strium Brace chimed in, making Mei and Dan jump, with Dan shouting "Who said that!?" 

"Oh, sorry about that." Hikaru chuckled as he lifted his left arm, adding "The brace said that, he's alive."

HIkaru's five new companions gathered around him as the Strium Brace continued. "My apologies, I forgot that I'm in a form that would startle most humans. Let me get into a different form." The Strium Brace glowed for a moment, turning into a ball of light that traveled a few feet before expanding to the size of a full grown man. And the light faded to reveal what appeared to be just that, wearing a blue uniform with red highlights.

Hikaru nearly lost it when he saw that, barely controlling his laughter at the sight, blurting out "Taro, what's with the getup?"

Taro grinned and replied "This is the form of a human host I once had by the name of Kotaro Higashi, but let's stick to my name, shall we?"

XXX

Alien Valkie slowly came to awareness, feeling that someone was poking him in the face. As his eyes lite up, as he had no eyelids, he saw that the culprit was the one whom he had joined forces with.

"Why are you taking a nap?" Furabijo inquired, a small whiteboard under her arm..

"I wasn't napping," Valkie replied as he sat up, rubbing his head where he got struck by Lamie's boomerang, "I got knocked out by a lucky hit."

"A lucky hit, huh?" Furabijo mumbled as she started writing on the board. "Very interesting."

"Hey, what are you writing!?" Valike hissed as had stood up and tried to grab the board.

"None of your business, moron." She pouted as she whipped it out of his reach, sticking her tongue out at him.

Valkie would have pressed the matter, but another thought occured to him. "Those stupid guys that attacked me are going to pay for it!"

"What guys?" Furabijo perked up, interested. "Did one of them look like a griffon, the other a scorpion-lady?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked, concerened.

A wild smile spread across Furabijo's face. "They owe me a little payback."

Another thought occured to the space fisherman just then. "Hey, where's that guy you had with you? The silver one?"

Furabijo pouted again, saying "He said that he won't join us agian until he has a reason too."

"How long will that be?"

"Until he can kill the sun, or something like that."

"What?"

"I don't get it either. Let's just go."

"Show me what you wrote first."

"No!"

"Give it!"

"Boom!"

"Yeaaaaahhh!"

XXX

A group of Golems stalked through the tree's, their limited intelligence focused only on the task that they had been ordered to carry out- find and kill their enemies. If they were searching for a normal group of humans, the task would be easy.

These were no ordinary humans, however.

The leaves of a tree were disturbed, distracting one golem from its group. Any disturbance was one to be investigated, so it walked over to where the sound originated.

None of it's fellows noticed this unfortunate individual being yanked up the tree.

Or the next one.

Or the one after that.

The last Golem in the group never noticed it was alone. All that mattered was its mission. As it moved to investigate a noise, fate had already decided that failure was in it's very near future.

XXX

"Well that was fun." Hikaru said to himself as he climbed down the tree, the remains of the golem he took out still up in the branches as the ancient warriors, and Taro did the same.

"Yeah, being something out of a horror movie, taking out golems one by one, is quite cathartic." Dan chuckled as he leaned against the tree he was in moments ago.

"We need to keep moving, though."Geki said as he and Mei joined the others. "Who knows when Bandora will send another group of golems after us."

Mei nodded in agreement, adding "We won't be able to stay hidden forever, so let's go."

Taro was about to say something when he noticed something behind them.

"Look out!" he shouted as he tackled Hikaru to the ground, their companions dodging to the side as he did so.

They landed on the ground just as a stream of green energy flew over their heads, blasting a nearby rock to smithereens.

As they picked themselves up, the figure Taro noticed steped out of the shadows. His body was silver, he carried a blood red sword, and around his waist was a black belt with a green stone of some kind in the center.

"Who are you?!" Goushi demanded.

The figure examend his sword for a moment before replying. "I am the Golgom's Century King, Shadow Moon."

"Shadow Moon?" Taro inquired.

Shadow Moon raised his blade. "This talk is meaningless. Surrender or die. Those are your choices."

Hikaru's companions gathered together, with Boi hissing "We'll pass on both, thanks!" 

"Everyone," Geki said, turning to his allies, "Transform!"

"Yeah!" They replied.

In unison, the five of them reached for the buckles of their belts and pulled them off, revealing the medals that were contained in them, thrusting them forward and turning them, the five of them called out in unison.

"Dino Buckler!"

Thier Dino Bucklers opened and let out a bright light, which wrapped around the five heroes, leaving them wearing multi colored suits.

"Tyrannoranger, Geki!"

"Mamothranger, Goushi!"

"Triceraranger, Dan!"

"Tigerranger, Boi!"

"Peteraranger, Mei!"

"Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger!"

"Zyuranger?" Hikaru and Taro inquired in unison.

"Everyone, let's go!" Tyrannoranger called as he and the other Zyurangers rushed forward to face their foe.

Shadow Moon did not move from his spot. He simply raised his hand and said, "Bring it."

Ending Theme: Bouken Shite Rappapi-ya! 


	26. Chapter 26

Episode 26: Child of the Sun and the Demon's Return

Opening Theme: Kamen Rider Black RX

Shadowmoon's Satan Sabre struck Mammothranger in the chest, the blade releasing a large number of sparks on impact. As Mammothranger fell to the ground, Triceraranger and Tyrannoranger attempted to strike the Century King at the same time with their Ranger Swords, but he blocked them with relative ease. With only one hand.

"What?" Triceraranger cried out in surprise at the seemingly impossible feat, as Shadowmoon raised his other hand.

"You're naive!" He yelled as a green bolt of energy stuck both heroes, pushing them back. However, together, the two Zyurangers were able to hold their ground long enough for Tigerranger and Pteraranger to jump up from behind them, propelling themselves further into the air by using their teammates shoulders as extra footholds. Once airborne, Pteraranger fired an arrow from her bow and Tigerranger threw his Saber Daggers at him. Shadowmoon jumped back just in time to avoid the attack, giving the Zyurangers a few moments to regroup.

"He's tough…" Taro observed, his tone grim.

"How are we supposed to beat this guy?" Triceraranger hissed as he rubbed his arms to get the stinging sensation out of them. "He's blocked us so easily!"

Lifting his Ranger Stick, Tyrannoranger suggested "Let's use the Babel Attack!"

Tyrannoranger, Mammothranger, and Triceraranger stood in a row of three, with Tigerranger and Pteraranger on thier shoulders. The five of them crossed their Ranger Sticks together, energy pooling into them, creating a triangle of energy.

"Babel Attack!" The called out as they sent the triangle forward. Shadowmoon prepared to dodge, only to find that he could not move.

"Ultra Nenriki!" Taro shouted, crossing his arms to hold the Century King in place with his telekinetic power.

The Babel Attack would most certainly hit Shadowmoon now-

"Bang!"

An explosion suddenly erupted under Taro's feet, sending him and Hikaru flying, and disrupting the disguised Ultra's concentration, allowing Shadowmoon to dodge at the last second, sending a wave of green energy at the Zyurangers for their troubles. Sparks flew as they were struck, and a large explosion knocked them to the ground.

"Shadowmoon-sama!" Furabijo called as she ran to the Century King's side, followed by Alien Valkie.

"You're working for this guy?" Hikaru growled as he tried to stand up after getting knocked down by the previous explosion.

"Well, sorta-kinda." The alien replied, only to get hit over the head by Furabijo.

"Of course we're working together! If the three types of heroes are allowed to, why not us?" Furabijo stated.

Tyrannoranger finally managed to stand bringing out his Ryugekiken. "We won't give up that easily! Everyone!" He called, the other Zyuranger's finding the strength to stand up.

"Stay down!" Shadowmoon howled as he brought his hand forward to strike them with another blast of energy, only for a familiar boomerang to strike his hand.

Grifforzer and Lamie emerged from the treeline, followed by a large number of Golems. "The Zyuranger's are ours to destroy!" Lamie declared.

Grifforzer raised his sword, pointing it at Tyrannoranger. "We settle our score today, Tyrannoranger!" He growled before charging at the Yamato Tribe Prince.

Lamie then sent out the Golems at the Zyurangers, Shadowmoon's group, Taro and Hikaru. The clearing quickly became a battleground.

Tyrannoranger's and Grifforzer's swords struck, creating sparks, somehow reflecting their rivalry.

Lamie's boomerang was once again intercepted in midair by an arrow from Pteraranger's Ptera Arrow, the weapon returning to Lamie's hand just as the two female warriors closed the gap between them, their weapons pounding together like a hammer and an anvel.

Furabijo zipped around Tigerranger as he tried to shoot her with his Ranger Gun, the blasts striking a pile of rocks and Golems instead. With her speed, Furabijo managed to slash the knight in the chest multiple times before landing. Giggling, she inquired "Is that all?". She narrowly avoided getting stuck in the neck by a Sabre Dagger. "I'm just getting started!" Tigerranger declared.

Valkie ran as fast as his legs would carry him, ducking his head every so often to avoid attacks from Triceraranger's Tricera Lance. "Stay still, dammit!" Triceraranger yelled, attempting to get his nimble foe. "NO!" Valkie called back as he dodged another strike.

Mamothranger brought his Moth Breaker up just in time to block another attack from Shadowmoon. "You should just lay down and die!" Shadowmoon growled as he summoned another red sword in his left hand, slashing the ancient hero with it. Mammothranger rolled on the ground for a moment, converting his axe to gun mode, blasting the Century King in the chest with it.

Taro threw a golem over his shoulder as Hikaru blasted a group of them with his charge gun. "I didn't think that I would actually be able to fight alongside you, Taro!" Hikaru grinned as he said so.

"You're not a bad fighter, Hikaru." Taro replied, punching a Golem in the face, knocking it down. "You make a fine Ultraman!"

XXX

Bandora watched the battle through her telescope, annoyed by how it was progressing. "That's it! I'm finishing this battle for them!"

Bandora stepped onto the balcony of Dora Palace, and began to chant.

"Evil Spirits that dwell in the earth, bestow your power onto Grifforzer and Lamie!"

Bandora, true to form, then threw her staff to the ground, opening a fissure for the dark power she requested to erupt forth. However, in addition to that, energy from the heroes found its way into the pit, and a dark presence became known to the witch."It is almost time!" She realized, a sinister laugh escaping her lips as the spirit's made there way to her targets.

XXX

Grifforzer and Lamie were struck by the dark power, enlarging them and, in Lamie's case, transformed her into her scorpion form. The enlarged members of the Bandora gang launched blasts of energy down onto the heroes and enemy villains.

Hikaru ran forward, pulling a silver device out of his inner jacket pocket. Taro, who was running alongside him, glowed red and zipped onto Hikaru's left arm, turning into the Strium Brace once more.

Hikaru pressed his finger and thumb on the sides of the device, opening it and releasing a light that became what appeared to be a small figurine. Grabbing it, Hikaru spun his arms in a wide arc for a moment before pressing the left foot of the figure, referred to as a Spark Doll, onto the tip of the device the Ginga Spark. The front of the device lifted up to reveal a face.

**Ultra Live! Ultraman Ginga!**

Thrusting the Ginga Spark into the air, Hikaru shouted "Ginga!". A light resembling two crossed spiral galaxies surrounded him.

The light blinded all present, but when it faded, unknown to those who were evil, a hero from the future, Ultraman Ginga, stood before them.

Insert Theme: Ultraman Ginga no Uta

Ginga leapt forward, flying straight at the two evil beings, and punched Grifforzer in the chest with the force of a comet, sending the winged beast spiraling to the ground. Lamie attempted to grab the hero, but Ginga then spun around and kicked her in the head, knocking her down as well.

Grifforzer got up and ran forward, swinging his Griffo Caliber at the future Ultraman, but Ginga stepped to the side, the blue crystals on his body turning white. Ginga then crossed his arms in front of him, creating a blade of white energy from the crystal on his right wrist.

"Ginga Saber!"

Grifforzer tried to hit his foe with his sword, but Ginga raised his Ginga Saber and blocked it. Using the force of Grifforzer's attack against him, Ginga's saber ran down the blade of the Griffo Caliber, slashing the Bandora Gang member in the chest and sending him tumbling down next to Lamie.

Dismissing his saber, Ginga once more crossed his arms in front of him, one after another, as his crystals returned to being blue and glowed. Ginga then swung his arms in a circular pattern.

"Ginga Cross Shoot!" Hikaru declared from within the Ultraman as he placed his arms in an "L" position, with his left fist connected with his right elbow. A predominantly green ray erupted forth from his arm, flying straight at the two monsters.

The beam never reached it's target, however, as a wall of darkness came forth to defend them.

"That darkness! It can't be!" Tyrannoranger gasped.

Within the cloud, a vague shape resembling a head was visible. Ginga, however, continued to press the Ginga Cross Shoot into it, the beam steadily getting stronger until the wall, inevitably shattered. However, the beam ended with the wall's destruction, and Ginga fell to one knee, his color timer blinking.

Grifforzer and Lamie were almost immediately on the attack once more with an energy slash from the Griffo Caliber.

Shadowmoon put Tyrannoranger in a blade lock, demanding "Don't you dare take your eyes off me!"

Furabijo landed a few feet away from the other four Zyurangers, all of them prone on the ground, having been struck down by the Bee girl's speed. Shadowmoon broke the blade lock and slashed Tyrannoranger in the chest, sending him to join his teammates on the ground.

"What are we going to do?" Tigerranger growled as he tried to get up, "Hikaru's going to overwhelmed if we don't finish this now!" 

"You are the ones that are finished!" Shadowmoon boomed as he channeled green energy into his Satan Sabre and prepared to slash-

Only for a man on a motorcycle to come out of nowhere to hit him the the chest with the bike's front wheel as he went by him. He was wearing a white jacket and pants, and a black helmet.

"You!" Shadomoon snarled as the man got off his bike and removed his helmet.

The man turned to the Zyurangers and said "Go help him, I'll take care of things down here."

As they got to their feet, Pteraranger chimed in "But what can you do? Who are you?" 

The man replied "My name is Kotaro Minami…" He then turned toward Shadowmoon and his allies. He then thrusted his right arm into the air, shouting "Henshin!". With another few arm movements, a belt appeared on his waist and surrounded Kotaro in a veel of red light.

When it faded, a being that appeared to be a black humanoid grasshopper stood down those were evil.

"I am the Child of the Sun! The Protector of all living things!"

"Kamen Rider Black! RX!"

Shadowmoon raised his Satan Sabre and hissed "Black Sun… Today is the day that you will die!"

"Nobuhiko… No, Shadowmoon! I won't allow to do as you please, in this world or anywhere else!" RX declared.

"Black Sun?" Valkie questioned.

"That must be what he meant!" Furabijo guessed, prompting an "OOOOOHHHH." from both subordinates.

The Zyurangers ran off, with Triceraranger calling "We'll leave it to you, then!"

Black RX and Shadowmoon were silent for a few moments before they charged each other.

Once they Zyurangers were close enough, they caught sight of Ginga's fight with the enlarged Grifforzer and Lamie, and it was not in his favor. Lamie had grabbed Ginga's arms from behind and Grifforzer was slashing him over and other with his sword.

"Let's go everyone!" Tyrannoranger called, as all five of them raised their arms and shouted "Appear! Guardian Beasts!"

XXX

The ground burst, flames reaching up from the earth, as the howl of Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus split the air.

XXX

The ice of an unknown glacier cracked under the feet of Guardian Beast Zyumammoth as it trudged into battle.

XXX

Desert sand was kicked up by Guardian Beast Triceratops as it charged to it's destination at top speed.

XXX

Guardian Beast Sabertiger leaped into view from the trees of the jungle that was it's home, no other being capable of matching it's running speed.

XXX

The top of a volcano exploded, but it's roar was drowned out by Guardian Beast Peteradon's warcry.

XXX

"Here they come!" Mamothranger observed before the ancient heroes leapted into their respective Guardian Beasts.

Once inside the cockpit of each mecha, the Zyurangers removed the Dino Medals from their dino Bucklers, which then transformed into the Dino Crystals.

"Gattai! Dino Mission!" they called as they placed the crystals into special slots in the cockpits.

Triceratops and Sabertiger attached to Tyrannosaurus knees, with Zyu Mammoth and Pteranodon attaching to his back. DinoTanker, then stood up, with Triceratops serving as it's legs, and Pteranodon attached to the mecha's chest as Tyrannosaurus head folded in.

"Daizyujin!" They called from within the machine like god.

Daizyujin fired a beam of energy from it's horns, which struck Lamie in the back, forcing her to release Ultraman Ginga from her grasp, rolling away as he did. Ginga was helped to his feet by Daizyujin, with Hikaru saying "Thanks for the assist." Ginga's color timer was blinking a bit faster now, but Hikaru was convinced they could finish the fight before he burned out.

"Taro, let's go!" Hikaru declared as he turned the dial on top of the Strium Brace.

"Now it's time for our powers to become one!" Taro shouted as Hikaru scanned the side of the brace with the Ginga Spark.

**Ultraman Taro!**

**Ginga ni Chikara o! Ginga Strium!**

Ginga's body glowed blue for a moment, gaining a protector on his chest and arms, a beam lamp on his forehead, and the Strium Brace on his left arm.

Ginga Strium extended his right arm in front of him, the Ginga Spark appearing in his hand, the handle also extending to become the Ginga Spark Lance.

"Kyoryuken, God Horn!" The Zyurangers called as a silver blade fell from the sky to Daizyujin's feet, who ripped it from the ground and thusly armed himself with it.

Ginga and Daizyujin charged Grifforzer and Lamie, their weapons clashing and creating sparks.

Meanwhile on the ground, RX and Shadowmoon kicked each other in the chest, sending each other stumbling backwards. Shadowmoon took advantage of the situation by firing a green electrical blast at the hero, who was enveloped in the explosion.

"Bio Attack!" a voice called from within the blast as a blue liquid emerged, striking the Century King a few times before landing and taking on a humanoid shape once more.

"The Prince of Anger! RX Biorider!" Biorider declared.

"How did he do that?" Valkie questioned.

"He must have transformed the moment Shadowmoon-sama attacked." Furabijo hypothesized, "But to be able to do that, this Black RX must be a truly formidable opponent."

The two Century Kings were about to continue their duel when the sound of a harmonica broke the air. All eyes went to the treeline as a man in an orange jacket and a hard hat emerged, playing the harmonica.

"That's a heroic entrance like I've ever seen one." Thought Valkie.

Akira Nijiro put his harmonica in his pocket, stating "A duel to the death in a forest, huh? This will certainly be my place to die!"

All present, even Shadowmoon, nearly fell over from that statement.

"A death seeker?" Furabijo cried, voiceing the thought's of all.

"Hey, blue guy!" Akira shouted at Biorider

"Uh, yeah?" He asked.

Akira pulled out his Applichanger and Build Ressha, replying "You don't mind if I jump in, do you?"

"I guess you can…" Biorider replied, still a little confused. But having some help would be appreciated.

Akira pressed the transformation button and revealed the hidden tracks on the Applichanger.

**Now Transforming! Please Stand behind the white line!**

"Toq Change!" Akira shouted as he slide the Build Ressha on the tracks of the phone.

**Toq 6go! Toq 6go!**

Insert Song: Ame no Chi Rainbow

Toq 6go ran forward, weilding his Yudo Breaker, at Shadowmoon.

"Hold it!" Valkie shouted as he tried to intercept him-

Only for Toq 6go to suddenly ditch his weapon by throwing it aside, the weapon bouncing into the air off of the alien's face, knocking him unconscious. The Yudo Breaker flew up into the air.

Toq 6go leapt at Shadowmoon, basically wrestling him to the ground for a few seconds before rolling off him. Shadowmoon got to his feet first and attempted to slash the orange Toqger with his Satan Sabre, but the Yudo Breaker had fallen back into his hands a millisecond before it would have been too late to block. Toq 6go then tripped the Century King and rolled over to where Biorider stood.

Elsewhere, Ultraman Ginga and Daizyujin knocked their foes to the ground. Ginga stuck the Spark Lance into the ground as within him HIkaru turned the dial on the Stirum Brace, landing on a image of Taro's face.

**Ultraman Taro ni Chikara! **

Daizyujin thrusted the God Horn into the air, energy charging into it, calling "Super Lengendary Raiko Giri!"

"Stronium Kossen!"

The Stronium ray and the Raiko Giri struck both giants, surrounding them in explosions.

"We must retreat for now!" Lamie hissed to her husband, who after a few moments of thinking agreed. The two monsters disappeared before the smoke cleared.

"They got away…" Mamothranger observed.

"But we'll be ready next time." Tyrannoranger assured.

Back on the ground, Biorider glowed orange for a moment, changing into a differnet form.

"The Prince of Sadness! RX Roborider!"

Toq 6go opened the Yudo Breaker and procured his trusty Drill Ressha, placing it within.

**All Right! All Right!**

"Vortec Shooter!" Roborider called, a silver gun appearing in his hand. Both now orange heroes fired their respective blasts, only missing because Shadowmoon dodged at the last moment and Furabijo had grabbed Valkie from where he lay.

Shadowmoon surveyed the situation for a moment before raising his hand, a dark gateway of sorts appearing before him.

"We're leaving." He ordered before stepping through.

"Okay." Furabijo replied as she went through as well.

Valkie was just coming to as the portal neared closing, but he managed to jump through, shouting "Wait for Me!", just before it closed.

All was slilent for a few minutes after that, as all present undid their transformations and regrouped on the ground. The Toq Ressha appeared not to long after that.

XXX

Back at Dora Palace, Bandora had retreated to a dark room. The presence she had felt when she enlarged Grifforzer and Lamie was still there.

"Dai Satan…" She muttered, before bursting into sinister laughter.

Ending Theme: Someone Loves You


	27. Chapter 27

Brave 27: We're Lost! Ancient Powers Combine!

Opening Theme: Vamola! Kyoryuger

**Dinosaurs plus humans. Crossing over billions of years to protect the world, History's strongest brave team has now appeared! You'll be surprised when you hear!**

"Oh my, can it get any warmer out here?" Ian Yorkland, Kyoryu Black of the Kyoryugers wondered. He was carrying his leather jacket over his shoulder in order to at least get used to the heat of the volcanic region that they walked through.

"Let's hope not, or we'll end up well done." Souji Rippukan, Kyoryu Green, replied as he rolled up his sleeves.

"This must be what hell feels like…" Amy Yuuzuki, Kyoryu Pink, whined as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Even a tough girl like her had limits, and she was very certain that she was about to reach it.

"Amy-donno, are you not wearing clothing that is best suited for heat?" Utsusemmimaru, nicknamed Utchi, Kyoryu Gold, inquired. He looked perfectly normal, despite the brutal heat.

"If this is hell," Nobuharu "Nossan" Udo, began, "Then you are doing quite well, Utchi!"

The old man joke flew right over the heads of the others, as usual. "Tough crowd…" Nossan muttered to himself.

"This is the ultimate test of our stamina!" the man at the front of the group, Daigo "King" Kiryu, Kyoryu Red, boldly declared.

"King is fired up as usual, isn't he boy?" Ian asked Souji.

"If you could not use that particular phrase, it would be appreciated." Souji hissed, the heat really doing damage to his temper.

King continued by saying "We've been through a lot together! I'm sure that Torin will come up with a way to get us home! We've just got to believe in him!" 

When they had arrived in the world, the Kyoryugers had discovered early on that their Mobuckles were still connected to Spirit Base, and they could still send and receive Zyudenchi to and from that point, and call their Zyudenryu, but other than that they had no means of getting back, as they had discovered in lengthy discussions with Torin and another of their teammates, Yayoi Ulshade, Kyoryu Violet.

King sat down onto the rock he had been sitting on, and promptly tore off his shirt, yelling "We just have to endure!"

"Wow! That escalated quickly!" Amy observed, not minding the view of a shirtless King at all.

"At any rate," Souji said, after giving Amy a concerned look, "I think our first priority should be getting away from here."

"I'll second that." Ian agreed. "I really hope Yayoi-chan comes up with a way to get us home… I"m missing so many dates!"

XXX

General Black walked into the Gel-Shocker control room. The various battles the Kaijin his organization controlled were nearing the completion of the goal of restoring the Great Leader with the energy gathered from the heroes they battled. There was no doubt in his mind that the Darkness Five and the Bandora Gang were as well, with their respective leaders Ultraman Belial and Dai Satan.

" I must hurry," the General mused, "If I am to become the Leader of Gel-Shocker, the Great Leader must be restored, so I may eliminate him and take control for myself."

"But first," He said aloud, "I must finish that Sentai in the volcanic region.

On a table in the middle of the room, General Black picked up two silver coins, Cell Medals, both depicting a parrot on them.

"You two!" he shouted at two Shocker combat men, "Come here!"

Both soldiers obediently walked over, going "Yee!" as they did so. The stood at attention when they arrived. General Black held up the Cell Medals, resulting in both combat men gaining coin slots on their foreheads. The General threw the medals into the slots, making both of them jump. An instant later two birdlike creatures, one red and one blue, crawled out of their backs.

"A combat man's desire to destroy heroes is a powerful one… These will do the trick."

"You two Omu Yummies, obey my command!" the General barked. Both Omu Yummies turned to face their master. "You two are to destroy six people in our volcanic territory."

Both Yummies squawked in response. The General grinned.

XXX

The Toqger's Toq Ressha, now traveling alongside Akira's Build Ressha, was at that time accommodating the Zyurangers, Hikaru, and Kotaro, in addition to it's previously gathered passengers, Kouta, Kaito, the Livemen, and Gen.

Right was even more enthusiastic than he was when the train had set out to find other heros, but the train was, admittedly, getting a bit packed.

"Do you think that we should head back soon?" Mio inquired to Tokkatii as they got some sandwiches from Wagon.

"I don't know," Tokkatii began, "but maybe we should ask the Conductor about it?"

At that moment, the Conductor and his sentient monkey hand puppet, Ticket, entered the train car. "The train has just picked up the imagination of another group of people. Right, if you insist on picking them up too, this has to be the last one for now."

"Why?" Right whined, sounding not to much like a child in an adult's body… which he was…, that was being told he could only have one cookie.

It was Ticket that snapped the answer to the upset Toqger, "The train is nearly full, baka! If we take on any more than 8 more people, than the train will be overcrowded and will stop moving!"

"Is that even possible?" Kagura asked, turning to Hikari.

"Who knows. Why do we even bother asking how stuff like that works anymore?" Hikari replied. "I mean, we have imagination as our main source of power! So if it works a certain way, than that's how it works."

(Thats how I look at it when watching shows like this; just don't question it.)

Suddenly, the lights inside the train went dark.

"What's going on?" Kagura panicked, as this was usually the sign that they were nearing a Shadow Town.

"The train just picked up some serious darkness heading towards the heroes we detected!" Ticket hollored after he and the Conductor moved into the control room to check to see what was up.

"We need to get to them right now!" Tokkatii yelled, the other Toqgers already scrambling about the car.

XXX

The twin Omu Yummies flew with surprising speed over the landscape, the blue one clutching several sheets of paper, dipicting the Kyoryugers, in it's talons.

"Destroy...Kyoryugers!" it squawked, the eyes of it and it's red counterpart releasing an eerie glow…

Closing Theme: Minna Atsuminare! Kyoryuger! 


	28. Chapter 28

Episode 28: Light, Bravery, and Desire

Opening Theme: Anything Goes

The Kyoryugers had decided to rest after walking for a period, the relentless heat making it difficult to keep themselves in check.

"It's so hot…" Amy complained as she fanned herself with her hands. "I would give anything to be frozen right now…"

"If I had some ice cold lemonade right now…" Ian sighed, imagining the sort of relief he would have if that were the case.

"I usually just stick my head in the freezer for a few seconds…" Nossan chimed in.

Souji would never say it aloud, but some ice cream sounded really good right about then.

"King-donno," Utsemmimaru huffed as he sat down next to Daigo, "Are we really the only ones that are faring well?"

"I guess so, Utchy." King replied, "But we can do this. We're a team, after all!"

Suddenly two fireballs flew down from the sky and struck the ground near the team, making them jump to their feet.

"What was-" Souji began, but he was drowned out by the screaching of the two Omu Yummies.

"Debo monsters? Here?" Amy speculated.

"No, these things are different…" Souji observed.

"Whatever they are, they're asking for a fight!" King called. "Everyone, let's change!"

King and the others pulled thier Gaburevolvers from the holsters on thier legs, and Utchy opened the mouth of his Gaburichanger on his right arm. All six of them then pulled out their respective Zyudenchi.

"Brave In!" they called, pressing the buttons on top of the batteries to activate them. They then placed the Zyudenchi into their respective transformation devices.

**GABARINCHO! GABUTYRA!**

**GABARINCHO! PARASAGUN!**

**GABARINCHO! STEAGOCHI!**

**GABARINCHO! ZAKUTAR!**

**GABARINCHO! DRICERA!**

**GABARINCHO! PTERAGORDON!**

"Kyoryu Change!" They shouted, the main five spinning the cylinders on their Gaburevolvers and Utsemmimaru pulling back the lever on his Gaburichanger.

Music began to play from their devices, and all six members began to dance, to the confusion of the Yummies.

When they stopped, all six of them pointed their devices upward, shouting "Fire!". From their devices, energy in the shape of their respective Zyudenryu heads flew around them, biting down on them to reveal their transformed states!

"You'll be surprised when you hear!" King shouted. "The Fanged Brave, Kyoryu Red!"

"The Bullet Brave! Kyoryu Black!"

"The Armored Brave! Kyoryu Blue!"

"The Slashing Brave! Kyoryu Green!"

"The Horned Brave! Kyoryu Pink!"

"The Thundering Brave! Kyoryu Gold! Kenzan!"

"The Strongest Braves in history! Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger!"

"Vanquishing evil in heaven's name!" Kyoryu Gold added.

"Things are about to get wild… So try and stop us!" Kyoryu Red called, his team then rushing at their enemies.

The eyes of the Omu Yummies glowed again, saying "Destroy… Kyoryugers!". Cell medals then poured from their bodies, breaking in half when they hit the ground, which then transformed into the zombie like Waste Yummies.

When the two groups collided, an explosive fight erupted.

Kyoryu Pink leapt into the air, her right leg extended, slamming into a group of Yummies with a powerful kick. The group exploded as she landed, adding "Bye bye!"

Kyoryu Green slashed a Yummy in front of him with his Gaburicaliber, his foe crumbling to the ground as he moved to the next one. He leapt forward, spinning in the air as green energy traveled with him, shouting "Zangeki Musou!". The energized slash destroyed several more enemies.

Kyoryu Blue grabbed a Yummy and threw it aside, shouting "Nobuharu Throw!", following it up by jumping at them and shouting "Nobuharu Body attack!", body slamming the group.

"Brave in!" Kyoryu Black called as he loaded a second Parasagun Zyudenchi into his Gaburevolver, spinning the cylinder a second time.

**Gaburincho! Parasagun! Parasagun!**

**Vamola Mucho! **

"Zyuden Brave Finish!" Kyoryu Black called, pulling the trigger on his Gaburevolver, sending an energy blast in the form of Parasagun's head into a group of Yummies, destroying them.

"Zyudenchi, Loaded!" Kyoryu Gold declared as he placed a Pteragordon Zyudenchi into his sword, the Zandar Thunder, closing the beak like apparatus and pulling the lever on the side.

**Zan!**

Kyoryu Gold then rushed into a group of Yummies and slashed each one as he ran by, electricity running down the blade zapping it's targets doing extra damage. Once he made it passed the group, they fell over and burst into a pile of broken medals.

Kyoryu Red leapt over the Waste Yummies he was fighting, kicking one in the head as he did so, landing behind the enemies and disorienting them.

"Tessaiken!" Kyoryu Red called as he got into a stance reminiscent of Kyoryu Grey, a silhouette of that Kyoryuger's Zyudenryu Bunpachy appearing behind him. "Gekiretsu Toppa!" He roared as he thrust his fist forward in a devastating punch that knocked down and destroyed the entire group.

"King!" Kyoryu Pink called as she and the other Kyoryugers ran over to Kyoryu Red as the twin Omu Yummies stepped forward. The two Yummies launched fireballs at the group, the force of the blasts knocking them over.

"Okay, this might be tough…" Kyoryu Green muttered as he and the others made their way to their feet.

"We won't be shown the agony of defeat," Kyoryu Blue added, "rather, they will be shown the agony of de feet!"

Silence. Everyone present just kind of… stopped.

The quiet was broken by the clinking of what sounded like a coin landing on the ground.

"Oops!" A man who stepped out from behind a boulder said as he picked up what looked like a red medal off the ground. "I don't usually drop these without interference…" He was dressed in a colorful shirt, brown pants, and a cloak. He was also carrying with him a large stick with-

"Underwear?" Kyoryu Black questioned.

"Yes, it's my underwear for tomorrow." He replied, sticking his walking stick into the ground, his underwear blowing in the wind like a flag.

"That looks strangely awesome…" Kyoryu Pink noted.

"Who are you, if I may ask?" Kyoryu Gold asked.

"My name is Eiji. Eiji Hino." Eiji replied, adding "Do you want some help with those Yummies?"

"If you can help, then I don't mind." Kyoryu Red answered, asking "But why?"

"Because," Eiji answered, "I've finally found someone to reach out to in this world." He then pulled out a belt buckle with three slots in it. Slapping it around his waist, it formed into the complete OOO Driver around his waist. He then placed three medals, one red, another yellow, and another green, into each of the slots on the belt. The then tilted the medal holding portion of the driver side ways, and pulled the OOO Scanner off its holder on the right side of it and slide it over the driver, scanning he medals as it went, projecting three rings of the appropriate medal color over it.

"Henshin!"

Several projections of various medals appeared around him, circling around him as they rotated to the correct medal.

**Taka! Tora! Batta!**

The three medal projections then slammed together to create a symbol representing all three, which then slammed into Eiji.

**Ta-to-ba! Tatoba, Ta-to-ba!**

Kamen Rider OOO broke into a combat stance, his legs glowing with a flashing green light, before leaping at the two Omu Yummies and kicking them both in their faces, knocking them over. The two birdlike monsters got up and tried to retaliate by launching fireballs, but OOO pulled out his sword, Medajaliber, and swatted the flaming spheres aside, rushing forward once again to strike the twin monster with the blade, cell medals flying off the creatures as he did so.

"Wow...He's strong…" Kyoryu Pink observed, jaw dropping from within her helmet.

"He definitely knows what he's doing…" Kyoryu Green observed, mentally noting that his skill with a sword was rather irregular, hinting that he only used it in certain situations.

"But let's not let him have all the fun!" Kyoryu Red hollored, loading a second Gabutyra Zyudenchi into his Gaburevolver, the other four core Kyoryugers following suit.

"Armed On!" they shouted as they slide their Gaburevolvers down their right arms.

**Mechta Mucho!**

Spiky armor appeared on the main 5 Kyoryuger's arms, along with their Kyoryu Arms, the Gabutyra Fang, Parasa Shot, Stegochi Shield, Zakutar Slasher, and Dricera Drill. Kyoryu Gold loaded a second Zyudenchi into his Zandar Thunder.

**Zandar!**

Thusly prepared, the six heroes joined OOO in his fight, Red and Gold taking on the Blue Omu Yummy, OOO fighting the Red one, and the other four Kyoryugers taking care of another wave of Waste Yummies created from the fallen Cell Medals.

XXX

"Damn them…" General Black cursed under his breath as he watched the fight unfold on the monitor. He hadn't counted on a Kamen Rider appearing, especially not OOO. He needing to think of a new plan, before the heroes combined might destroyed both Omu Yummies.

Turning to the control console behind him, he flipped a few switches, hissing "This will shake them up…" as an underground device sent out a radio wave, disturbing an unknown force…

XXX

When the Waste Yummies were taken care of, the Kyorugers stood together, Red pulling out a light blue Zyudenchi.

"Brave In!" he shouted as he threw it and his Gabutyra Fang into the air, Zyudenchi and weapon quickly being joined by the other Kyoryuger's weapons.

**Kentrospiker!**

The four non red Kyoryugers crossed their arms together as Kyoryu Red jumped into them, as they propelled the Fanged Brave into the air to grab the newly formed Kentrospiker throwing it at the Blue Omu Yummy.

"Zyuden Brave Finish!" He called as the javelin tore right through the Blue Yummy, destroying it.

As the Kyoryu Red landed, the ground began to violently shake.

"Now what?" Kyoryu Blue yelled as he nearly fell over, grabbing onto Kyoryu Gold for support.

The Armored Braves answer emerged, or rather violently exploded, out of a nearby volcano. Gakuma Alpha, a single horned four legged creature howled as it crawled up from the volcano, a blinking device attached to it's head.

"Looks like something out of one of Amy's monster flicks!" Kyoryu Black joked, still trying to maintain balance as Gakuma A crawled toward them. A blue energy began to gather in the back of the monster's mouth.

Before the Kyoryugers could so much as shout 'Get Down!', a pillar of white light erupted in front of them, blinding all present.

When the light faded, a giant humanoid stood tall in front of Gakuma, it's body red silver, and purple.

XXX

"It can't be…" General Black growled.

"Tiga."

Ending Theme: Te o Tsunagou ~Matsuken × Kamen Rider Samba 


	29. Chapter 29

Episode 29: A Hero's Light

Opening Theme: Take Me Higher

The Giant of Light, Ultraman Tiga. A hero that defined a generation. Many people were brought together by his light. Now, however, he stands not as a giant of hope to millions, but as a silent protector of a small group in the World of Lost Heroes.

Tiga broke into his fighting stance and leapt at Gakuma A, striking the creature's head with a powerful chop. He then grabbed the dazed monster and threw it into the side of a hill.

"Wow!" Kyoryu Pink exclaimed, "Today has just been full of surprises!"

The Red Omu Yummy, however, was not so pleased. It's eyes began to glow red as cell medals began to fall from it's body.

"Destroy...Super Heroes!" It screeched, the medals exploding outward and gathering together. Four pillars rose up from the sea of medals that erupted from the monster's body, forming into a Kamakiri Yummy, Neko Yummy, Bison Yummy, and a Same Yummy.

"Holy! What's with this guy?" Kyoryu Red shouted.

"This Yummy must have been sent by someone who hates people like us." OOO theorized. "Yummies are created from a person's desire, so the Yummy's parent must want us to be defeated."

"Well, let's give them a reason to fear our names!" Kyoryu Gold declared, as he and the other heroes charged the group of Yummies.

XXX

General Black watched with fascination at the new turn of events.

"That yummy's desire to destroy… It's more powerful than I could have ever dared to hope." he observed with a twisted smile on his face.

XXX

Gakuma A howled at Ultraman Tiga before firing a blue ray from it's mouth. Tiga cartwheeled to the side, out of the path of the beam as it struck a flow of lava, turning it into stone. Tiga then fired a hand slash, a small blast of energy from his hand, that struck the monster in the face, blinding it.

Kyoryu Pink kicked at the Bison Yummy, but jumped back with a pained yell. "Ow! What are you made of?"

The Kamakiri Yummy slashed at Kyoryu Green's chest, forcing him to reel back. "He's good… His attacks are too quick for me to block…"

Kyoryu Blue and Kyoryu Black dodged the fin of the Same Yummy, who was inexplicitly swimming through the ground.

"How the heck does that work?" Kyoryu Blue questioned as he narrowly avoided getting struck when the Same Yummy leapt up from the ground/water.

Kyoryu Gold's Zander Thunder bounced off of the fat body of the Neko Yummy just before the aforementioned catlike monster swatted the displaced warrior in the face with it's hands/paws, and launching a fireball at him.

Kyoryu Red and Kamen Rider OOO punched the Omu Yummy in the face simultaneously, sending the medal monster reeling.

Once the bird monster regained it's equilibrium, it launched several fireballs at the Kyoryugers and OOO, weakening them enough for the other yummies to knock them to the ground in a heap.

"Why!? Why fireballs!? Have you ever tried to fight in a tight suit before?" Kyoryu Black ranted, added "The heat from these volcanoes is bad enough, but noooooooo! You just had to have fireballs in your arsenal!"

"Calm down, Ian!" Kyoryu Green snapped as he stood up, brandishing both his Zakutar Slasher and his Gaburicaliber."

"Actually, the heat's starting to get to me too…" Kyoryu Pink interjected, "I'm not sure I can fight for much longer…"

Meanwhile, Ultraman Tiga crossed his arms in front of his face, the crystal on his forehead flashing blue for a moment. He then swung his arms to his sides, the red parts of his body turning blue, going from Multi Type to Sky Type.

Gakuma A fired it's stone beam at the giant of light, but he backflipped out of the way. He then fired a blue energy ray that exploded above the monster, a white cloud descending upon the monster, covering the monster in ice and stopping it's movements.

Some of the ice particles from the Tiga Freezer floated down to the gathered heroes on the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh….." Was their very pleased collective reaction.

"So nice…" Kyoryu Pink began, her tone of voice relaxed.

"Just what we needed." Kyoryu Blue added as he did a quick twirl to get a better feel of the cold air.

"This is our Brave second wind!" Kyoryu Red announced as he got back into his fighting pose-

Only for the balance of all present to be thrown off by the ground violently shaking.

"What now?" OOO questioned.

The answer erupted from the ground in the form of Gakuma B, a bulkier two horned version of the first, howling a challenge at those who would disrupt it's sleep.

Tiga turned around to face the second Gakuma as it rushed at him, forcing the ancient giant to leap over the monster to avoid it's attack. When he landed, the color timer on his chest began to blink.

"Could this day possibly get any worse?" Kyoryu Gold wondered to himself.

It was then that the ground beneath the frozen Gakuma A exploded, a geyser of magma blasting upward, melting the ice that had trapped it.

"Apparently," OOO answered, "It can."

"We've got to help him!" Kyoryu Red shouted as he pulled out a Gabutyra Zyudenchi, Blue and Pink doing the same with their own.

"Brave In!" They shouted, throwing the Zyudenchi.

XXX

The Zyudenchi enlarged, flying to parts unknown, where the Zyudenryu awaited them.

On a tropical island, the red battery flew into the volcano at it's center, entering the jaws of a large T-Rex like mecha.

**Gabarincho! Gabutyra!**

Somewhere in the arctic, another battery flew underneath an iceberg into the waiting mouth of another Zyudenryu.

**Gabarincho! Stegochi!**

And lastly, the third Zyudenchi flew into a mountain cave for the same result.

**Gabarincho! Dricera!**

Stegochi and Dricera rushed side by side, drawn in by Gabutryra's call. Two yellow beams went out from Gabutyra's mouth, connecting with the Zyudenchi of the other two Zyudenryu.

The batteries flew out of Stegochi and Dricera's mouths and into Gabutyra's one by one, the T-Rex mecha biting down on each in a specific order.

**Gabarincho! Stegochi! Dricera! Gabutyra!**

As the correct batteries returned to their original Zyudenryu, Stegochi and Dricera attached to Gabutyra's body as it began to take on a humanoid shape.

**Ha Ha! Sim Ha Ha! Ha Ha! Sim Ha Ha!**

**Kyoryujin!**

The Zyuden Giant, Kyoryujin, stood tall as Kyoryu Red, Blue, and Pink hopped into it's chest, disappearing into the cockpit inside.

The three heroes placed their Gaburevolvers into the control slots on the right side of each of them, shouting "Kyoryujin!"

"Alright, let's do this!" Kyoryu Red declared, as Kyoryujin took a few steps toward Ultraman Tiga, who was holding Gakuma B back by grabbing the monster's horns, as A began to stalk forward.

Kyoryujin kicked the advancing Gakuma A under his jaw, disorienting the monster, as the Kamitsuki Gattai struck the other on over the head with the Stegochi Shield, allowing Tiga to kick the monster away.

Tiga looked at the Zyuden Giant and nodded before returning his attention to Gakuma B as Kyoryujin turned to A.

Meanwhile on the ground, OOO had just kicked away the Kamakiri Yummy when a green core medal flew from seemingly nowhere into the back of his head.

"Ow!" OOO reacted as he turned around to pick up what appeared to be a Kamakiri core medal, as another green medal flew at him. OOO managed to catch it this time and shouted "Ankh, I'm sorry I left you tied to that rock. But I needed these medals!"

Kyoryu Black, Kyoryu Green, and Kyoryu Gold turned to see who their ally was talking, only to be treated to the sight of a floating red arm hitting OOO over the head, shouting "Baka! You didn't need to leave me behind since Yummies were involved! Now use those medals!"

"Okay, okay, Ankh. You don't need to be so bossy." OOO muttered as he removed the Taka and Tora medals from the OOO Driver and placed the Kuwagata and Kamakiri medals in their places. He then tilted the driver once more and scanned the medals with the OOO Scanner.

**Kuwagata! Kamakiri! Batta!**

**Ga-ta-Gata-Gata-Kiri Ba! Gatakiriba!**

OOO Gatakiriba Combo suddenly let loose a howl that got the attention of all five Yummies, making the medal monsters surround the hero.

OOO then shouted to the remaining three Kyoryugers, shouting "You three go help your friends! I've got this!"

"Are you sure?" Kyoryu Green asked.

He got his answer when OOO glowed green for a moment before four copies of the rider appeared to make a circle of him.

"Okay then…" Kyoryu Black flatly stated as he and the other two Kyoryugers leapt up into Kyoryujin.

"Eiji, use these too!" Ankh shouted as he began to toss OOO several sets of medals that his four copies caught and loaded into their drivers and scanned.

**Lion! Tora! Cheetah!**

**La-Tora-Tah! Latora-Tah!**

**Sai! Gorilla! Zou!**

**Sagozou! Sagozou!**

**Shachi! Unagi! Tako!**

**Sha-Sha-Shauta! Sha-Sha-Shauta!**

**Taka! Kujaku! Condor!**

**Ta-Ja-Dor!**

Insert Theme: Time Judged All

Kyoryujin's Stegochi Shield changed into sword mode as the machine slashed Gakuma A's horn off. Ultraman Tiga, meanwhile, crossed his arms over his face again as the crystal on his forehead flashed red. Swinging his arms to his side, Tiga's body turned red as he changed to Power Type. He punched Gakuma B in the face, grabbing the monster as it reeled in order to life it above his head.

Each of OOO combos attacked a different yummy type, Shauta vs Omu, Sagozou vs Neko, Gatakiriba vs Bison, Latoratah vs Same, and Tajador vs Kamakiri. Each combo used their various abilities against their foes, such as Latoratah using the Liodias ability of the Lion medal to blind the Same yummy, or Gatakiriba using Branch Phase to overwhelm the Bison Yummy with sheer numbers.

Tiga Power type threw Gakuma B on top of Gakuma A, making both monsters fall into a heap.

"Let's finish this!" All heroes present called out in unison.

Ultraman Tiga threw his arms outward, orange light gathering into his hands as he lifted them above his head, creating a sphere of energy in front of him.

Bravery began to charge into the Zyudenken, with the Kyoryugers within it drawing their blades and shouting "Kyoryuzin Brave Finish!"

The OOO combos each threw their respective Yummy foe into a pile, followed by each combo taking their respective head medals and throwing them to Tajador, who then placed all five medals into the Taja Spinner on his left arm, closing it, and scanning it.

**Taka! Kuwagata! Lion! Sai! Shachi! Gin! Gin! Gin! Giga Scan!**

Ultraman Tiga threw the Sphere, the Delcium Light stream, at the Gakumas, Kyoryuzin swung it's blade, and OOO's punched the air in front of him as a blast of energy that was red, green, yellow, blue, and grey flew forward.

As each attack struck, their respective targets erupted into a violent explosion that could be heard for miles.

XXX

General Black stood, dumbfounded by the turn of events he had witnessed.

"Impossible...Everything I do...And they find a way to overcome it!" He screamed as he grabbed a Shocker combat man that was standing too close to him, transformed into his Kaijin form, Hiruchameleon, and proceed to brutalize the lesser cyborg.

As the enraged general tore the screaming combatman limb from limb, he did not notice the command room door opening, nor the red cloaked figure entering the room.

As Hiruchameleon attempted to clean the blood off of his hands, a voice behind him said, "When you are quite finished slaughtering that soldier, General, I have a proposition for you."

Hiruchameleon reverted to General Black, a look of shock on his face as he turned to the being that spoke to him.

"Great Leader... I was not aware that you had returned to us...:"

The Great Leader's one eye narrowed as he stared down the General. "The last of the necessary energy for my revival was obtained from that last battle."

The Great Leader was interrupted by a gargling sound. He looked at the floor at the combatman that was miraculously still alive, with a massive tear in it's chest, attempting to salute the Leader of Shocker with it's single remaining arm.

The Great Leader turned to two other combat men that were standing at attention, saying "Take this one to the remodeling lab. Anyone who has survived the General's wrath deserves an upgrade."

The two soldiers 'Yee'ed, and then proceeded to lift their barely alive comrade off the ground and leave the room.

Once they were gone, General Black noted "That was rather generous of you, Great Leader."

The cloaked figure chuckled before turning to the general, saying "I am simply in… a good mood." He then walked over to the view screen. "Ultraman, Kamen Rider, and Super Sentai. With all three working together, I doubt that Gel Shocker alone will be able to defeat them."

The General scowled, questioning "What do you suggest we do then?"

The Great Leader turned his attention back to the general, answering with a tone of voice that brought to mind the slickness of oil, "Contact the Darkness Five and the Bandora Gang. I have a proposition for their leaders to consider."

XXX

Eiji sat down on a rock as he handed the Core medals back to Ankh, watching the six people of the strong dragons heading towards him, a seventh individual walking near the back of the group.

"What would your name be, you who came to our aid?" Utsemmimaru asked the man, who was dressed in a white leather outfit that looked like it was for some sort of organization.

"My name is Daigo Modaka, but you can just call be Daigo." Daigo answered.

"That works out great!" King enthusiastically called as he leapt toward Daigo. "As a fellow Daigo, It's nice to meet you!" He added as he vigorously shook Daigo's hand.

"How does it work out?" Amy asked.

"You guys call me King, which means that their won't be any confusion about who you're talking to!" Daigo answered, his voice probably needing to go down a few decibels.

"Well, now that that's settled, we have one more problem to take care of- getting out of these volcanic plains." Ian brought up.

As if on cue, the whistle of the Toq Ressha split the air as it stopped in front of the group. The Conductor opened the trains doors and shouted "Hey! Please step aboard the train! It's really hot out here!"

Ian and Amy nearly knocked the Conductor over when they ran aboard, shouting "Air conditioning!"

After a few minutes of excitement, the Conductor walked over to Right and said "Just at full capacity."

"So we'll be able to make it back?" Right asked.

"Of corse."

"Alright! Full Speed Ahead! 

Closing Theme: Brave Love Tiga 


	30. Chapter 30

Episode 30: The First Generation

Opening Theme: For the reader to decide.

"Has anyone else noticed a pattern here?" Tokkatti asked.

"What do you mean?" Kaito questioned, a bored expression on his face.

"Well, each time we picked up a group of people, they always had a mix of all three hero types we know of, Ultraman, Kamen Rider, and Super Sentai. And when we picked them up, they had finished their fights."

"That is a bit strange…" Hikaru noted. "You have picked up three Ultramen, three Riders, and three Sentai."

"Wait, don't I count?" the Strium Brace and Kaito asked in unison, Kaito sounding more irritated and Taro sounding hurt.

"I think that he meant from our times, as in you and I are counted together." Kouta interjected.

"That makes sense." Kagura agreed.

"What about the finished fight part?" Right asked.

"Coincidence?" Mio suggested.

"Maybe, but I doubt it. I think it was because we just happened to notice them after their fights." Hikari counter suggested.

Elsewhere, Nossan located Ian sitting at a different table, combing his hair.

"How are you holding up?" the Armored Brave asked.

Ian sighed, answering "Am I some sort of pedophile?"

XXX

"_Air conditioning!" Ian and Amy called as they rushed onto the train, the others climbing aboard with a bit more control of themselves._

_After everyone had settled in, Ian had decided to… see if he could hit any marks. So he approached Mio and Kagura sitting at a table with a flower for each. Kagura was enthusiastic but made her disinterest clear, but Mio had tumbled out of her seat and ran out of the main car into the back ones, moving as though a cosmic fast forward button had been pressed. When Ian had asked what that was about, it was explained that Mio was not only incapable of handling romantic situations in a sensible manner, but she, Kagura, and the other Toqgers with the exception of Akira where children with adult bodies. To say the least, Utsemmimaru, who already disliked Ian's womanizing ways, was not pleased to hear that the Bullet Brave had tried to hit on a couple of 8 year old girls. _

_To make a long story short, Utchy zapped Ian with his Zandar Thunder with three batteries in it. Ian had been trying to comb his hair back to normal since then._

XXX

"Ian, how were you supposed to know about their situation?" Nossan reasoned, adding "All you saw were a couple of attractive girls."

"But at least the ones I usually hit on are legal!" Ian shouted, sitting back down and adding "How will I ever be able to recover from this?"

"You could stop hitting on every girl you meet." Nossan suggested.

Daigo(Tiga), who was sitting close by, threw in his two cents by asking "Would apologizing to them help?"

Ian thought for a bit, eventually answering "Maybe. It's worth a shot."

As he walked along, Ian grabbed Utsemimaru's arm and dragged him to where Mio and Kagura were sitting, and had him stand next to him, kneeling before all three people until his forehead was touching the floor and-

"I apologize for wronging you in any way!" he yelled, getting the attention of all in the car.

Kagura patted Ian on the back and said "It's okay, this isn't the first time something like this has happened, right Mio-chan?"

Mio's face turned a shade of red that brought to mind the leaders of various Sentai, and nodded.

Utsemmimaru sighed "I apologize for my...reaction." he said as he looked over at Amy, who was giving him a thumbs up.

Suddenly the lights in the train turned off for a second, and the Zyurangers, Livemen, along with the other Ultramen and Riders that were on the train gathered in the main car.

"What's going on?" Yuusuke inquired, his Cross changer ready.

The Conductor burst into the car, with Ticket shouting "Trouble! We've got trouble!"

"Tell us what is happening, then." Geki calmly suggested.

"The caves have been taken over!" The Conductor exclaimed.

"What!" King shouted, the rest of his team getting up.

"It seemed that while we were out looking for people, our enemies decided to join forces!" Ticket explained.

"How did it happen?" Gen demanded, his fists clenching.

"We got a message from Shurikenger, in the form of a video. You might want to see this." the Conductor added as he lifted up Shurikenger's Shurikenball.

A monitor was rolled into the room by Wagon, who muttered just how intensely bad things were, and turned it on. The Shurikenball glowed, and transmitted the information in it onto the screen.

XXX

_A loud crash resounded in the cave, the 'camera' turning to a massive hole in the wall, made by-_

"A Kulliner!?" Right growled.

_The Kulliner had the symbol of Bandora on it's front, but when it's doors opened various combatmen that all of the heroes had faced poured out._

_Despite the heroes efforts, their capture was inevitable. The ball, presumably thrown by Shurikenger, flew out of the cave, catching a glimpse of several Kulliner Robos and a black alien._

"Magma Seijin…" Gen was barely able to contain his fury at the sight of his planet's destroyer.

The footage cut itself off a few seconds later, leaving everyone in a state of shock. No one really noticed the train come to a stop, and it took a moment for anyone to respond to Akira's inquiry of why they had stopped from his train.

A few minutes later, everyone was in Red Ressha's car, discussing what to do about this situation.

"Should we go and try to drive the bad guys out?" Kagura wondered.

"Or maybe hit one of their bases so they will leave to defend it?" Tokktti proposed.

"Attacking the caves might be suicide. They were able to overwhelm everyone so quickly...:" Hikari pointed out.

"And we don't have any idea where the bases of any of our enemies are." Kouta added.

"So do we just sit here and wait for something to happen?" Hikaru asked, "Or do we run?"

"You can run if you want, but I won't." Kaito declared.

"Then what should we do?" Mio asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Right said as he stood up. "We go and try to help the others."

"But we'll be outnumbered, and who knows how strong those guys are." Akira interjected.

Kouta stood up and joined Right, saying "It won't matter what we do. The Darkness Five, The Bandora Gang, and Gel-Shocker will all come looking for us eventually."

Hikaru smiled and joined his two counterparts. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going with them. I haven't met anyone at these caves you've been crashing in, but I won't turn away when I people who are my comrades need help."

King joined the group of standing people, adding "Then what are we waiting for?" Everyone else on the train began to nod in agreement as King finished his thought. "Let's begin a Brave rescue mission!"

XXX

A trio of Shocker Combat Men stood on top of a makeshift wall that was put up by the heroes before the combined evil forces had stormed in and captured everyone inside. One was tall and skinny, another short and fat, the last one somewhere between the two.

_Translated from 'Yee'_

'What do you think will happen to the superheroes we captured?' The tall grunt asked.

'Isn't it obvious?' the fat one began, adding *'They will either be brainwashed to serve the Great Leader or they will be executed.'

The normal one interjected *' What of the other groups? Perhaps they have plans of their own for the heroes?'

'In any case,' the tall one said, 'whatever happens here today will change the course of the fates of all of our groups.'

'That sounded almost profound.'

At that moment, General Black, with a kaijin that resembled a jaguar with scissors for hands by his side walked passed the combat men, who gave him a quick salute as he went by.

Suddenly, a loud whistle split the air, catching the attention of all on the wall. General Black ran to the edge of the wall. He would be lying if he said he did not get a chill up his spine from the valor he witnessed.

Charging at the wall was a variable line of heroes, Ultraman Leo, Tiga, and Ginga Strium flew through the air, followed by the Toq Ressha and Build Ressha, riding it's rails at full speed. Above them flew the Zyudenruy Pteragordon On the ground surrounding the trains, the Zyurangers were on their Zaurer Machines, the Livemen on their Moto Machines and the Live Cougar, and the Kyoryugers on their Deino Chasers. As for riders, Black Rx rode his Acrobatter, OOO on his Ride Vendor, and Gaim on Baron on their Lock Vehicles, the Sakura Hurricane and Rosa Attacker, respectively.

Before General Black could bark an order, a booming voice burst forth from the speakers on the Toq Ressha.

"Attention Bad Guys!" Ticket shouted "This is a suicide mission! Try to stop us, and we'll blast you apart!" As if to prove his point, Leo, Tiga, and Ginga fired off a couple of hand slashes that disoriented those on the wall. In response, the Kulliners began to run forward.

"Here they come!" Toq 1go called out. "Cover us! We're going to ram that wall!"

"Got it!" Toq 6go replied, shouting "Ressha Gattai!" as Build Ressha rose up and its two components combined.

"Coupling complete! Build Daioh!"

Pteragordon flew just above the fighting as within him, Kyoryu Gold called out "Kaminari Henkei!". Pteragordon's body shifted into a humanoid appearance.

**Pteraraiden-Oh!**

Pteraraiden-Oh and Build DaiOh stopped as their Ultraman allies landed next to them, as their motorcycle bound friends rode onward, passed the Kulliner Robos.

"Ginga, Taro, let's go!" Hikaru shouted as he turned the dial on the Strium brace and pressing the button on the side.

**Ultraman Jack on Chikara! Ultra Shot!**

Ginga crossed his left arm in front of him, followed by bringing his right arm forward, so his left hand was over his right arm's joint. A blue beam, the Ultra Shot, fired from Ginga's right arm and destroyed a Kulliner. Ginga then rushed forward, arming himself with the Ginga Spark Lance, and attacked another liner.

Build DaiOh smacked a Kulliner in the face with the bucket arm, knocking it over. Within the robot's cockpit, Toq6go then slide another ressha on the Applichanger.

"Ressha Armement!"

**Drill Ressha! Drill Ressha!**

Drill Ressha attached to Build Daioh's left arm, changing it to Build Daioh Drill. The orange robot proceeded to slam it's drill into the downed Kuliner, destroying it. Meanwhile, PteraraidenOh leapt over two Kuliners, slashing them with it's arm blades. When it landed, PteraraidenOh turned around and fired a blast of electricity at the two Kuliners, blowing them up as well.

Tiga changed to Power Type and punched a Kuliner in the chest, his fist going right through the machine. He then lifted the robot over his head and threw it at another one, destroying the throne one and badly damaging the targeted one.

Ultraman Leo leapt at and grabbed Alien Magma, forcing the two giants to roll on the ground for a few moments. When the got up, the alien attempted to stab Leo with the blade on his right arm, but the hero kicked up, throwing off the conqueror's aim. He then rushed forward, grabbing the alien by the torso, lifting him up, and throwing him back down.

Three of the Livemen fired off a combined blast from their Live Blasters, disorienting a few combatmen of several groups. On the LiveCouger, Black Bison and Green Sai simply ran over the enemies that were too slow to get out of the way.

As they rode by on the Zauar Machines, the Zyurangers fired off the weapons at the vehicle's fronts. Pteraranger and Tigerranger, who sat in the sidecars of their machines, fired off attacks from their Ranger Guns to add to the assault.

The Kyoryugers each loaded a second Zyudenchi into their then spun the cylinders-

**Gabarincho! Gabutyra/Gabutyra!**

**Parasagun/Parasagun!**

**Stegochi/Stegochi!**

**Zakutar/Zakutar!**

**Dricera/Dricera!**

Called out "Zyuden Brave Finish!" and fired off energy blasts in the shape of their respective Zyudenryu.

As they rode by, Gaim, Baron, OOO, and Black RX slashed the enemies that got too close to them with their bladed weapons, the Daidaimaru, Banaspear, Medajalibur, and Revolcane. Gaim removed the Orange Lockseed from his Sengoku Driver and placed it into the Musou Saber.

**1!**

**10!**

**100!**

**1000!**

**10000!**

**Orange Charge!**

Gaim then swung the sword, sending attacks that resembled orange slices out, destroying all that were struck by them.

"Almost there!" Toq 4go shouted as the Toq Ressha neared the wall.

"Hold on!" Toq 2go added as he and the rest of his team braced for the inevitable impact.

When it did come, however, it was not as expected.a few meters in front of the wall was a purple barrier.

"What!" was the collective call of all heroes present.

"Whats going on here?" Toq 1go shouted as he began to mess with the controls of the train to get it moving again.

As if on cue, a image of Bandora appeared in the sky above them, laughing. "Did you fools really think that we would not be prepared for a pathetic rescue attempt like this? You will never break through this barrier!"

"Well never know unless we try!" Toq 1go called out as he put the train back into full speed. The ressha pushed against the barrier, its engine clearly going at top speed, but it was not budging an inch.

General Black laughed atop the wall, saying "You never learn, do you? It is futile, and you will die long before you get passed this wall!" Bursting from the ground behind the General, a large cannon with the symbols of Gel-Shocker, Bandora Gang, and the Ultra Sign of Beliel, appeared. A massive amount of dark energy began to pour into it.

All of the heroes braced themselves for what they were sure was they light of their defeat, but fate had another plan for them.

**Ultrive, Go! EX Red King!**

An energy blast that resembled the monster EX Red King passed right through the barrier, striking and destroying the cannon in a massive explosion that nearly knocked General Black off of the wall. All combat ceased at the sight of the cannon's destruction.

"Who did that!?" the General demanded as he got back his equilibrium. All eyes traveled to a nearby hill, where a group of people who were obscured by a strange light stood.

"That attack!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Could it be-"

The light faded, revealing thirteen people on the hill. Recognition, where it was due, tore through the assembled heroes.

"Shou!" Hikaru called "You're here!"

The Victorian Prince smirked and replied "So I'm not the only one of us, huh? Hikaru, let's show these guys why they shouldn't mess with us!"

"Got it!" Hikaru replied in turn.

"Mitchy! Takatora! You guys are here too?" Gaim called out.

"Nii-san, let's go!" Mitsuzane Kureshima said, raising a Lockseed.

"Indeed." Takatora responded, doing the same with his Lockseed.

"Date-san! When did you get here?" OOO called out.

Akira Date chuckled as he placed the Birth driver on his waist, saying "It's a good thing I got pulled here, Hino. The Dueling Docter, Date Akira, has arrived!"

"Nii-san!" Tyrannoranger called out to a man in green on the hill.

Yamato Tribe Knight Burai took a few steps forward, simply nodding at his younger brother.

The remaining eight individuals stepped forward.

"So these are the guys that have been harassing our successors, huh?" Kenji Auska questioned.

"They won't be allowed to do so for much longer." Peggy Matsuyama stated.

"What are we waiting for? Let's protect our Kouhai!" Daita Oiwa called.

"I hope these guys will enjoy being pinned down under a hail of arrows." Akira Shinmei growled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Toqgers!" Tsuyoshi Kaijou called out, "Don't give up! We'll give you the strength to break that barrier!"

Right looked back at his teammates and asked "Hows he going to do that?"

"Hongo, let's give these guys what's coming to them!" Hayato Ichimonji called.

"Gel-Shocker!" Takeshi Hongo hollered, "You and your allies will fall here and now!"

"The time has come for us to step up to the plate." Shin Hayata said as he raised the Beta Capsule in the air.

Hongo and Hayato broke into their poses, as the five others spun in a circle.

"Rider... Henshin!"

"Henshin!"

"Go!"

As Hayata pressed the button on the Beta Capsule, the resulting light, blinded all present. When it faded, the eight who had transformed were replaced by the legnedary heroes, the first generation!

Ultraman stood in his post transformation pose as the others officially introduced themselves.

"Kamen Rider #1!"

"Kamen Rider #2!"

"Akaranger!"

"Aoranger!"

"Kiranger!"

"Momoranger!"

"Midoranger!"

"The Five Assembled! Goranger!"

Ultraman, the Double Riders, and the Gorangers. A union of such might would never have been possible if this were any other world. But here, their stories have come together!

"It's our turn now!" Shou called out as he changed the Victory Lancer from Gun to Lancer mode, a Spark Doll appearing on top of it.

Meanwhile, as Date put a Cell Medal into the Birth Driver, the Kureshima Brothers opened their lockseeds-

**Budou!**

**Melon!**

And placed them into their Sengoku drivers.

**Lock On!**

At the same time, Burai reached for and pulled the Dragon Buckler off of his belt.

"Henshin!"

"Dino Buckler!"

**Ultralive! Ultraman Victory!**

**Hai! Budou Arms! Ryu-Ho! Ha Ha Ha!**

**Soiya! Melon Arms! Tenkagomen!**

When that was done, Ultraman Victory, Kamen Riders Birth, Ryugen, and Zangetsu, stood at attention.

"Dragonranger! Burai!" Dragonranger called out.

Just as it seemed the surprises had stopped, yet another miracle in the making began. A bright light began to shine down on the gathered allies from the heavens.

"We too will join this battle!" A voice called out.

"Wait!" Kyoryu Pink jumped "Isn't that-"

"Torin!" Kyoryu Red finished.

"Indeed, Daigo!" Torin's voice boomed. "Dragonranger, your power is what is necessary to pull us into that world! Let us create a brave bridge for us to cross into this world!" A finger snap punctuated his words.

On his belt, Dragonranger's Zyokusen began to glow. "A new song, huh?" he noted, bringing the weapon/instrument to the lips of his helmet, and began to play the tune.

_Author's Note: The song is the first few lines of Vamola! Kyoryuger_

A tether of green energy began to flow from the Zyokusen as the notes of the song of the Earth traveled up towards the point in the sky from where the light originated. Cracks of reality began to appear, growing wider, until that part of the sky shattered, four points of light flying through, landing on a small hill.

"Torin brought Ramiez, Tessai, and Yayoi-chan too!" Ian realized.

"Brave In!" four voiced called.

**Gabarincho! Plezuon!**

**Giga Gabarincho! Bragigas!**

"Kyoryu Change..."

"Spirit Ranger..."

"Fire!"

**Ankydon!**

**Bunpachy!**

Four Dinosaur head shaped energy constructs flew into the air and bit down on the four who had appeared.

"Hey Utchi!" Kyoryu Red shouted as he pulled out a red Zyudenchi, "Let's join them! Brave In! Gabutyra!"

As Kyoryu Gold lept from Pteraraidenoh, who returned to normal and flew away, Kyoryu Red threw the red Zyudenchi to Gabutyra, who bit it, as he did with all Zyudenchi.

**Overcharge!**

With a puff of smoke, Gabutyra, now the size of a Gaburevolver, leapt into the fanged brave's arms. The red Kyoryuger turned Gabutyra's head around and pulled out a handle/trigger. He then closed the Zyudenryu's jaws.

**Oh! Matsurincho! Carnival!**

"Fire!" The small Zyudenryu leaped into the air, biting down on his partner, transforming him into Kyoryu Red Carnival!

The six Kyoryugers that were already present leaped to join the other four, standing in formation.

"Listen up, Bad Guys!" Kyoryu Red began. "Listen and be amazed!"

"The Fanged Brave, Kyoryu Red Carnival!"

"The Bullet Brave, Kyoryu Black!"

"The Armored Brave, Kyoryu Blue!"

"The Slashing Brave, Kyoryu Green!"

"The Horned Brave, Kyoryu Pink!"

"The Thundering Brave, Kyoryu Gold!"

"The Steel Brave, Kyoryu Cyan!"

"The Clashing Brave, Kyoryu Gray!"

"The Oceanic Brave, Kyoryu Violet!"

"The Radiant Brave, Kyoryu Silver!"

"The Strongest Braves in History! Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger!"

The Ten Kyoryugers stood tall as explosions of each colored hero erupted forth behind them.

"Yo, Mister Red." Kyoryu Cyan greeted.

"I pray that you have been keeping up with training, everyone." Koryu Grey added.

"This world has served as quite the workout." Kyoryu Gold replied.

"Amy-san, just because you've had time alone with Daigo-san does not mean I'll let you get ahead of me!" Kyoryu Violet declared.

"I don't think you should be worrying about that right now, Yayoi…" Kyoryu Pink sighed.

"How many more of you are there?" General Black hissed, as two red spheres suddenly burst through the clouds, striking the ground. When the dust settled, two more Ultramen stood. Ultra Brother Number 1, Zoffy, and the younger of the Leo Brothers, Astra!

General Black mentally cursed himself for not keeping his mouth shut, transforming into Hircumeleon whilst barking out an order-

"Slaughter them all!"

The newcomers, as well as all of the heroes that were already present, leapt into action. Toq 1go immediately began forcing the Toq Ressha forward again, struggling against the barrier.

"Hikaru," Taro began, "I want to fight alongside my brothers!"

"What are you waiting for, then? I'll be fine." Hikaru reassured.

"Thank you!" Taro called out as the Strium Brace turned into a ball of light, which enlarged until it was replaced by Ultraman Number 6, Ultraman Taro, as Ginga returned to normal.

Ultraman Victory ran forward, swinging his right leg while shouting out "Victorium Slash!". A yellow 'V' shaped energy blast flew passed Ginga to strike a Kulliner that was about to attack the Ultraman from the future from behind.

Ginga, who turned around to see what was going on, proceeded to send the disoriented Kuliner spiraling to the ground with a swift kick.

Victory stood next to Ginga as Hikaru said "Thanks for the assist."

Within Victory, Shou smirked and said "You need to watch your surrounds." He then proceeded to scan the Ex Red King Spark Doll with the Victory Lancer.

**Ultrans! Ex Red King! Knuckle!**

Victory's left arm transformed into that of the represented monster, encased in flames, as he then stuck the ground with a powerful punch, creating a line of explosive magma from him to the Kuliner form. The magma shot up at and destroyed the robot in an instant.

Speaking of Magma, the alien tried and failed to block a double kick from the Leo brothers. Astra then kneeled in front of Leo, both Ultramen then swing their arms outward. Astra then brought his hands together above his head, and Leo brought his hands over his brother's. From there, a powerful energy blast ripped into Alien Magma.

"I was going to rule an entire galaxy!" he called out as he erupted into flames as the Double Flasher destroyed him.

Ultraman, Zoffy, and Taro each took on a single Kuliner, Ultraman using chops and kicks, Zoffy lifting and throwing his over his shoulder multiple times, and Taro punching the machine multiple times in the chest. When the 3 had done enough to soften the machines up, they finished them off with the Specium ray, M87 Ray, and Stronium ray respectively.

A group of Kuligers fired off a few blasts at Ultraman Tiga, who leapt skyward, thrusted his arms in front of him, and spread them out, white light gathering into his color timer. He then crossed his arms into the 'L' style position, fireing the Zapillion Ray. The white beam instantly destroyed the entire group of the machines of darkness.

Kamen Rider Birth fired off several rounds from the cell medal powered Birth Buster, mowing down several enemies. Setting the weapon down next to a milk can full of the medals, Birth put one into the driver and turned it's dial.

**Crane Arm!**

Birth then swung his arm, flinging the crane around his enemies as they stood up, tying them together. OOO, who was nearby, pulled out his Medajalibur and placed three cell medals in it, running the O Scanner along it's length.

**Triple Scanning Charge!**

"Seiya!" OOO shouted as he swung the blade, cutting through the very fabric of reality itself to destroy the assorted enemies.

Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu stood in a circle, preparing their weapons for the enemies that surrounded them. They then reached for and flipped the cutting blades on their Sengoku Drivers, with Gaim swinging the Daidaimaru, Baron thrusting the Banaspear forward, Ryugen firing a barrage from the Budou Ryuhou, and Zangetsu throwing his Melon Defender. A ring of fire was all that remained of their foes after that attack.

"Toh!" Kamen Rider #1 and #2 called as they leapt into the air, a missilized Shocker Combatman exploding beneath them. As they flipped through the air, the Double Riders called out "Rider… Double...Kick!". Again, a large boom occurred.

"Victory Zyudenchi!" Kyoryu Red Carnival called.

"Maximum Zyudenchi!" Kyoryu Gold called out in turn.

"Victory Brave In! Maximum Brave In!" All ten Kyoryugers called out.

Kyoryu Red Carnival then placed each of the Zyudenchi into Gabutyra De Carnival's mouth in succession.

**Amigo! Minna Atsumarincho! **

**Amigo! Mechamecha Atsumarincho!**

"10 Zyuden Brave Victory Maximum Finish!" They called out as Kyoryu Red pulled the trigger. A line of energy with the heads of all ten Zyudenryu represented in it flew out towards the enemy.

**Kyoryu Minna Ganba De Carnival!**

BOOOOOMMMMM!

The Zyurangers and Livemen stood together as a group, each preparing their team blasters.

"Moth Breaker!"

"Ptera Arrow!"

"Tricera Lance!"

"Saber Daggers!"

"RyuGekiKen!"

"Howling Cannon!"

"Biomotion Buster!"

The Howling Cannon and the Biomotion buster's beams intersected and intertwined in midflight, the combined attacks wreaking further havoc on their target.

Build Diaoh Drill began spinning at high speed, its bucket and drill arms destroying all of the remaining Kuliners on the battlefield.

"Momo, the Goranger Ball!" Akaranger called out as he and the other Gorangers leapt on top of the still stationary Toq Ressha.

"Mido!" Momoranger called out as she tossed the rainbow colored football to Midoranger.

"Ki!" Midoranger called as he did the same to Kiranger.

"Ao!" Kiranger shouted as Aoranger caught the ball.

"Aka!" Aoranger shouted as Akaranger leapt and kicked the ball, calling out "Goranger Hurricane-Imagination Booster!"

The ball flew forward, transforming into a set of boosters which then attached to the sides of the Red Ressha. Smoke billowing from the train's smokestack, Red Ressha strained against the barrier with renewed power.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Toqgers called out from within the train. The barrier, which previously held back the Toqger's mode of transportation, began to crack.

Eventually, the barrier could take no more and shattered like glass. Without anything to prevent the train from moving, it shot forward at full speed, slamming into and breaking through the wall surrounding the cave/hill like a giant battering ram.

Toq 1go was the first one off the train, so he began to look around a bit while the others disembarked.

"Where are we?" he wondered. He and the other Toqgers had not been there for very long when they decided to go look for other heroes, but he had had more than enough time to explore every cave in the hill. And this was most certainly not one of them. In the distance, he could faintly make out a small, sky blue light…

"Right!" Toq 5go called, making 1go turn to see the rest of his team making their way toward him.

"Oh yeah, I didn't wait for you guys." Toq 1go remembered. "Sorry."

"That's fine Right." Toq 2go reassured. "Let's go find the others-ahh!" he called out as something hit him in the chest sending him flying back a few feet.

"What was- Ahhh!" Toq 4go yelped when the same happened to him.

"Tokkati, Hikari!" Toq 1go called out.

"Arraggg!" Toq 3go and Toq 5go shouted when they were knocked over as well.

Toq 1go was about to call out his friends names when he heard a sound.

Crunch, crunch….

'_Footsteps?'_ He thought. As they neared him, Toq 1go raised his Rail Slasher just in time to block… something.

"Impressive." Hiruchameleon hissed as he returned to being visible, his claw wrapped around the blade of the Rail Slasher. Toq 1go the pushed the Gel-Shocker Kaijin back, and leaped backwards to join his friends so he could help them up. Hiruchameleon returned to being invisible.

"That was awesome, Right." Toq 5go said as she was helped up.

"I won't be able to hear him coming again, so…" Toq 1go began, turning back towards the blackness of the cave, adding "Let's form the Ranketsu Bazooka!"

The Toqgers then threw their personal weapons into the air, forming the aforementioned Bazooka. "Energy Ressha, Set!" Toq 1go called as he placed the rather large Ressha on the gun. "Rainbow Rush… Rainbow Paint!"

The Energy Ressha flew up into the air, exploding into a ball of paint of all seven colors, raining it down onto the battlefield. Eventually, a rainbow colored Hiruchameleon was revealed.

"This is impossible!" He hissed, referring to the fact that every drop of the paint had all 7 colors of the rainbow, none of which were mixing. It was literally rainbow paint!

"Anything is possible if you imagine it!" All five Toqgers declared.

"In that case…" Hiruchameleon began, getting into a fighting stance, "I will shatter your moronic dreams!"

Before the kaijin could take one step, something tore through his chest. Toq 5go screamed and looked away, because when the kaijin looked down, the head of a snake was protruding from his chest. "What…" he gurgled as he returned to his human form.

Behind the general, a dark portal pulsed, the snake head pulled out of Black's chest and retreated into is. The general slowly turned and spat "You bastard… You knew!"

A vague silhouette that General Black identified as the Great Leader answered with "You should have known better than to believe that I would be unaware of anything happening in my organization." A fireball then flew out of the portal and destroyed the general where he stood.

The Great Leader then turned to the Toqgers. "You and your allies have won this day, but know that the next time we meet you will not be so lucky." The portal then faded away, leaving the Toqgers to ponder what he said.

XXX

Amazingly, everyone that was captured by the Darkness Five, Bandora Gang, or Gel-Shocker was still alive, to the relief of all that fought to save them. It was then decided by Hayata, Hongo, and Tsuyoshi that a radio signal would be broadcast as far out into the wasteland as possible, so that any hero with a communicator would find their way there.

Once that was accomplished, the gathered Ultramen, Riders, and Sentai heroes began the work of repairing the damage that was done, even to the wall, so that they could reinforce the hill so that their enemies would not be able to overcome them again.

Hikaru, Shou, Kouta, Kaito, Mitsuzane, Takatora, Right, Tokkati, Mio, Hikari, Kagura, and Akira found their way back to the cavern were General Black met his end.

"It was around here…" Right said, the glint of blue at the far end of the cave.

"It's over there!" Hikaru shouted as he and the others made their way over to it.

"But… what is it?" Kouta asked as they neared the glinting object.

"Let me see." Mitsuzane said as he kneeled down next to it, digging at the ground a little. He paused for a moment. "Oh my god…."

The glittering object was a crystallized hand.

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Collage is a serious pain in the butt. On another note, how many off you have checked out Those Left Behind yet? Another Gaiden is on the way, titled Those Who Came Before, to be released as soon as possible. It will explain what our heroes have just come across, and will give hints at what's to come. Until then, I leave you with another Quiz!**

**How did Alien Magma originally die?**

**What were Shocker's reasons for selecting and kidnapping Hongo to become a Cyborg?**

**Explain how Spirit Kyoryugers work.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Receivers of the Signal Part 1**

**Those with Blazing Hearts**

The wastelands of the World of Lost Heroes was in the midst of a brutal sandstorm, a testament of the world's deadly weather patterns. The howling wind carried with it enough sand to block out a person's vision at any distance save for as far as that being could reach. Anyone breathing it in would most likely suffer problems later. That is, of course, if the particular beings currently trudging through it were even bothered by that sort of thing. A group of Barmia soldiers of the Invasion Garden Evolian made their way across the dead land by skipping, and form a distance it would appear that these beings were in some way insane.

These peculiar soldiers were sent out to locate and eliminate an "intruder", by order of the Witch Bandora. Anyone not currently under her command was considered such, be they a hero, a member of Shocker, the organization reverting to it's original name due to the death of General Black a month prior, a member of the Belial Galactic Empire, ruled by the revived Ultraman Belial, or of the Shadow team, a name given to the small group of villains led by Shadowmoon that owed no allegiance to any other side.

It was not long before the storm began to abate, but as it did, a booming voice broke through the wind.

"The Heavens Call out My Name!"

The Barima began to look around, attempting to pinpoint the source of the call.

"The Earth Calls out My Name!"

However, due to the stille limited visibility and the movement of the wind, it sounded as if the voice was all around them.

"The People Call out My Name!"

The dust was finally settling, and a vague outline of two figures on a nearby hill. (How a hill could form in a flat wasteland was anyone's guess, but for one figure on top of it, it was no issue.)

"They call for me to defeat evil! Here this, Villians!" The dust cleared up fully, revealing both figures. One was clearly male, albeit one that appeared to be dressed as a Kabuto beetle with an 'S' emblazoned on his chest, but the other was a women dressed in a Ladybug inspired form with a skirt and a helmet that revealed most of her face.

"I am the Warrior of Justice, Kamen Rider Stronger!" Stronger finished, throwing an arm into the air.

His companion then struck a similar pose, shouting "Denpa Ningen Tackle!"

While most evil doers would be in shock or awe at the heroic entrance of these two individuals, the Barimas immediately rushed at them, the first part of their task, location, having been completed. Now they only had to eliminate the intruders and continue on their way.

"Let's go, Yuriko!" Stronger called out as he leapt into the air to meet their challengers. "Toh!"

"Okay, Shigeru!" Tackle replied as she jumped as well.

The two heroes landed in front of the group and proceeded to commence battle with them. Stronger immediately took a couple of swift steps forward and kicked a Barima in the chest, knocking it to the ground. Tackle ducked under a Barima's punched and hit in the stomach with a powerful chop.

To say the least, the Barima's stood no chance against the two humans remodeled by Black Satan. In about three minutes of combat, about half the group was wiped out.

"These guys aren't very tough." Stronger stated with an almost bored tone as he knocked down another Barima with a punch charged with electricity.

"You're the one that picked the fight, Shigeru." Tackle chastised as she struck another enemy with a side kick to the neck.

"Then 'Tri' us for size!" Another voice called out.

Stronger and Tackle looked to see a trio of monsters walking towards them. They each appeared to be made up of one animal, plant, and object. To say the least, they looked like the kind of enemies that might be interesting.

"And who are you guys, exactly?" Stronger inquired.

"We'll just have to tell ya!" The monster in the center, who resembled a shark, called. "Sharcar Red!

The second, who was rat like, called "Ratris Blue!"

The third, a rhino, "Sugarhino Yellow!"

"Savage EvoliGuts!" Sharcar Red called out.

"Jamei Sentai Evolenger!"

Stronger and Tackle stood watching them for a dumbfounded moment.

"Listen up, superheroes!" Sharcar Red called out, "As we sing our theme song!"

The three began clearing their throats, only for Stronger to leap forward and punch Sharcar Red in the face.

"Ow! What the hell!" Sharcar Rec protested.

"If you came to fight, isn't that what you should be doing?"

Ratris Blue muttered to Sugarhino Yellow "He has a good point."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sugarhino Yellow asked before attempting to punch the 7th Kamen Rider.

Stronger saw the blow coming and easily ducked beneath it, resulting in the blow striking Ratris Blue instead.

"Gah! Don't hit me you idiot!" Ratris Blue hissed, his hands over his nose. "Hit him!"

"Oh, sorry." Sugarhino flatly apologized just before Stronger punched him in the gut.

"You know, you guys are pretty weak." Stronger said as he slowly walked away from the fake Sentai. "And your teamwork is terrible."

"If that's how it's gotta be…" Sharcar Red hissed as he and his team got into a pose, adding "Then we're gonna use this!"

"Use what?" Blue and Yellow asked.

"You know…" Red made a motion that resembled the formation of some sort of weapon.

"Ohhhhh…" Blue replied.

"We have one of those?" Yellow asked.

"Well… if we're a sentai then we must have a team bazooka…right?" Red muttered.

"Were they going to do something?" Tackle wondered.

Sharcar Red looked back at Stronger and said "Could you guys just, I don't know, leave the area? We clearly don't have a way to fight you at the moment."

Stronger chuckled to himself and pulled on the part of his right glove that was on his wrist, adding "No way. You guys started this by hunting me and Yuriko, so I plan on finishing it."

"Mind any help with that?" A voice called out.

Stronger and Tackle looked up at the hill they were on earlier to see three people standing on top of it, each one wearing a different colored jacket with the image of a robotic dinosaur on it.

"And you guys are?" Stronger inquired.

The man at the center who wore a red shirt with a t-rex on it smiled and said "Ryoga Hakua, nice to meet you."

"We're introducing ourselves?" The man in the blue shirt with a triceratops on it asked before looking back at the ground and saying "Yukito Sanjyou, at your service."

The girl in the yellow shirt with a pterodactyl on it then added "Ranru Itsuki, the pleasures mine!"

"R-red, it's them!" Ratris Blue squeaked.

"I know!" Sharcar Red growled.

"You know each other?" Tackle asked.

"In a way." Ryoga replied. "Yukito-san, Ranru-chan, let's go!"

"Right!" Ranru replied.

"Got it…" Yukito added.

The three of them revealed the braces on their left wrists, all of them possessing a faceplate of the dinosaur they represented.

"Bakuryu Change!" they called, pressing the button on the brace. A strange wild power erupted from the braces and covered their bodies, revealing a different colored suit for each. The energy then covered their heads to become helmets, the dinosaur mouth shaped visors roaring somehow.

"Enormous Energy! AbaRed!"

"Bursting Seriousness! AbareBlue!"

"Dashing With Guts! AbareYellow!"

"Ubiquitous DinoGuts! Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger!"

"Abaranger?" Stronger inquired. "Do you guys fight or go on a rampage?"

"Watch us, and you'll see!" Abared called out as he and his fellow Abarangers leapt off the hill, landed in front of their Evolenger counterparts, and kicked them.

The Evolengers fell back a bit before attempting to grab their heroic counterparts, but the Abarangers caught their punches, lifted them into the air, and threw them to the ground in a heap.

"Abalazer!" They called out as they drew their sidearms, aimed, and fired. Before the yellow energy rays could hit their mark, however, black lightning fell from the sky and reflected them back at the Abarangers.

"How many dinosaurs are there in this wasteland?" A giant projection of Bandora's face hissed as she appeared overhead. "I can't believe I missed so many of you! Die!" The lightning then proceeded to appear around the three Abarangers, shocking them.

"Stop it!" Stronger roared as he and Tackle ran forward to aid them, only for a second cage of lighting to surround them and do the same.

"Struggle all you want, no one is going to save you." Bandora gleefully declared. "Evolengers, finish them when you think they've had enough."

"With pleasure." Sharcar Red growled as he and his teammates stood up. The trio of monsters made their way towards the two energy cages, raising their forearms to strike the final blow…

"Fire Inferno!"

Out of nowhere, a stream of flames shot through the three Trinoids, disrupting their attack and setting them on fire. The three of them ran for a few moments before stopping, dropping, and rolling to put out the fire.

"Storm Inferno!"

Next, a powerful blast of wind ripped through the air, so strong that it cut the lighting and dispelled the cages holding the Abarangers, Rider, and female warrior. The sudden shock of being set free made all five heroes fall to the ground, but after a moment or so they were able to get a look at their saviour.

A man in a black suit resembling those of the Abarangers ran forward and over to the other three, kneeling next to them when he was close enough.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Auska-san…" Abared muttered, "What took you so long…?" He then took a moment to chuckle.

"Sorry. I, um, kind of got lost…." 'Auska' replied. He then stood back up and looked at Stronger and Tackle, asking "Are they friends of yours?"

"Don't know yet, but I think it won't be long." Abared replied as he and his teammates got up, as did the other two heroes.

"YOU!" The three Trinoids hissed as they stood up, pointing at the new arrival, :"You look familiar. Who are you again?"

Auska took a step toward them, which made the three trinoids jump a little bit, and said "You Evolians should know who I am. The Invincible Ryujin Soul, Abareblack!"

The now six heroes were quick to surround their three opponents and divide them into singular units, Abared and Stronger vs Sharcar Red, Abareblue and Abareblack vs Ratris Blue, and Abareyellow and Tackle vs Sugarhino Yellow.

Each duo of heroes attacked their foes in a manner that resembled them taking turns, the unfortunate Trinoids being unable to do much more that fail to defend themselves. Abareyellow fired several shots from her Abalazer so Tackle could get up close to Sugarhino and strike him with a powerful kick.

Abareblue and Black struck Ratris with the Tricera Bunker and Thruster, causing their foe to reel back. Blue then threw the Tricera Bunker at Ratris, hitting him multiple times.

"Ground Inferno!" Abareblack called out as he, no pun intended, thrusted the Dino Thruster into the ground, opening a crevice that the Trinoid fell into.

Abared hit Sharcar with the Tyranno Rod and then leaned forward so Stronger could leap over him and punch his target in the face with an electrically powered punch.

"Let's finish them off!" All Six heroes called out at once.

Abared, Blue, and Yellow flared up with a large amount of Dino Guts, causing spikes to extend out of the white parts of their suits, transforming them into Abare Mode.

Abareblack once again adjusted the dial on the Dino Thruster to Fire, and plunged it into the crevice he had trapped Ratris into moments before, causing a torrent of flames to launch the Trinoid out ot the ground in into the air. Abareblue then leapt into the air after it, hitting it with the Tricera Bunker with enough force to stop a train. Ratris hit the ground so hard that the resulting explosion resembled a mushroom.

Abareyellow used her new wings to fly high above the battlefield, Tackle hanging on to the ranger's feet as the ascended higher and higher. Tackle then let go of Abareyellow's feet and began to fall back towards the ground and at her adversary, with Abareyellow quickly following. In mid air the two heroines began to circle each other as a cocoon of Dino Guts and Electricity began to incase them.

The two shouted "Super Dino Cyclone!" just as they struck Sugarhino yellow, flying straight through him and sliding to a stop on the ground. The two high fived as the Trinoid exploded.

"Never underestimate...:" Abareyellow began

"A Female Warrior!" Tackle finished.

Abared jumped at Sharcar Red and slashed him with his fingers and the spikes on his arms, causing sparks to fly as the Trinoid's chest armor was torn up. Stronger the leapt up, used Abared as a spring, and flew towards the Trinoid.

"Stronger Den Kick!" Stronger struck Sharcar Red so hard that he was sent flying, exploding in midair.

"How do you like that!" Stronger shouted as the other five heroes ran up to him.

The Bandora face in the sky scowled at the heroes, before putting on a sinister grin. "You misunderstand, the fun has only just begun!"

Suddenly three pillars of darkness erupted from where the three Trinoids were destroyed, each of them slowly moving towards each other.

"Dai Satan! I give you three empty vessels for you to perform your work! Rise again, my ultimate warrior! Dora Talos!"

As the three pillars of darkness rolled into one, a giant white mech stood in it's place, brandishing a pair of sinister looking blades.

Pleplechuan looked at his reborn ultimate creation with pride. He had slaved away for countless hours to remake the machine, but was missing a vital component. In order for Dora Talos to operate without a pilot, the machine needed to be, in his own words, given the life of three beings with three parts. As it turned out, those three Trinoids were the perfect solution.

Dora Talos raised its right arm and swung down at the seemingly helpless heroes, only for a large red drill to block the attack.

"Tyranno!" Abared called out.

Bakuryuu Tyrannosaurus used all of his might to bat his enemy's blade away from the heroes on the ground, and barely succeeded.

"Ryouga, this thing is tougher than it looks, Tyra!" Tyranno called as he was joined by Bakuryuu Triceratops and Bakuryuu Pteranodon.

"In that case, let's form Abarenoh!" Abared called as he and the other two of the main Abarangers leapt up and phased into the heads of the three Bakuryu. The three of them ran forward, combining as the ran, Tyranno's tail becoming the right arm, Tricera becoming the left arm, and Ptera forming the head.

Abarenoh leapt at its foe drill arm pointed at it.

"Bakuryu Dengeki Drill Spin!" The Abarangers called as the drill revved to life-

Only for several hidden missile pods on Dora Talos to open up and open fire upon its unsuspecting foe. The missiles struck with multiple explosions, enough for Abarenoh to be forced apart!

The three Bakuryu that made up the mecha fell to the ground. From within Tyranno, Abared cursed.

"Damn… how strong is this thing…"

"Yes! Finish them! Send them to Hell!" Bandora gleefully ordered the machine. Dora Talos's blade flared up with dark power, and the mech swung its arms, sending energy slashes at the helpless Bakuryu. The explosion was a dark purple in color, as it appeared that the Abarangers and their allies were consumed in flames.

Bandora cackled in delight. "With this power, Shocker and the Galactic empire will soon have no choice but to bow to me! And soon, the other heroes shall meet that same fate as..as…" Bandora took a closer look.

As the flames began to die down, two pillars of light, one yellow and one blue, had appeared. One had an infinity loop in front of it, the other a five pointed star. Even more surprising, tho, was the fact that Dora Talos's intended targets were still on the ground at the point of impact, unharmed.

"What is the meaning of this!" Bandora hissed. "You who would interfer! Show yourselves!"

The pillars of light faded, revealing two giants, one red and silver, the other blue. The red giant turned to look at the heroes on the ground.

"Run! Hikari and I will cover you!"

Those of them on the ground quickly scrambled to their feet, with Stronger muttering "As much as I would prefer not to, retreating is probably the best plan right now."

"Mebius," The blue Ultraman identified as Hikari said, "Let's give them something to remember us by!"

Mebius nodded and placed his right hand over the brace on his left arm, and pulled his arms outward so he looked like a giant "t". Hikari, in the meantime, raised his right arm skyward, causing bolts of blue lighting to strike the Knight brace on his forearm. As Mebius raised his arms over his head to make an arch, Hikari brought his arm down and pressed the Knight brace with his left hand. A loop on infinity and a five pointed star appeared above Mebius and in front of Hikari respectively. The two Ultras then crossed their arms into "t" positions, firing the Mebium Shoot and the Knight Shot.

The two beams collided and twisted together in mid air, spiraling into a single blast towards Dora Talos. All the dark giant had to do to stop the attack was to charge one of its blades with dark power and slash downward. The blast was split in two and caused explosions behind Dora Talos. Immediately following the first shot, however, came a second one that stuck the ground directly in front of Bandora's ultimate warrior, kicking up so much dirt, as well as fire and smoke, that even Bandora's vision was temporarily cut off. By the time the smoke cleared, the heroes were gone.

"Curse them!" Bandora hissed before a sinister smirk took over her features. "But that is of no consequence. It doesn't matter where they run, where they hide! I will find them, and I will destroy them!"

XXX

The heroes that had escaped soon found a temporary shelter in the form of a crevice that was just deep enough to make a person difficult to detect unless the enemy were right on top of them.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't introduce ourselves sooner," The human form of Mebius began, "My name is Mirai Hibino, and this is Hikari." Mirai gestured over to his ally's human form.

"Like this, you may call me Serizawa if you so choose." 'Serizawa' added.

"That's great and all," Yukito interjected, "But does anyone have a plan of attack to take down that robot?"

"I have a better question." Yuriko said, pointing toward the sky. "What is that?"

Everyone present immediately looked skyward, only faintly making out the strange shape flying toward them…

**Soooooooooooo… Yeah, it's been way too long since I last added a chapter. I'm not entirely sure about what happened. I hope that I can start picking up the slack again soon… I just hope anyone still reading likes it.**


End file.
